Dragons of Mobius: Betrayal
by DragonKnight159
Summary: Arc 2. Sonic and Company find themselves pitted against a being more evil than even Robotnik. As a result, Sonic finds himself an outcast among his friends and chooses a path with dire consequences. Struggling to keep his new powers in check, Sonic will have to choose between saving his friends and saving the planet. / Contains BLEACH elements.
1. Dark Phoenix

**A/N: Soo...'Betrayal' v. 2.1. Minor revisions happening, mostly spellchecking and grammar checking (again). Also going to be combining chapters to make it easier to read. That's all, I promise.**

* * *

**_Continued from Chapter 26 of 'Awakening' - Barking up a Tree_**

* * *

In a heavily guarded factory, bots of all shapes and sizes worked tirelessly to repair a hedgehog shaped robot. He floated in a tube of green fluid filled to the brim with nanomachines. A techbot wandered over, pulled a lever, and the fluid slowly drained. The unconscious hedgehog stayed on two feet as the tube retracted. The techbot approached, attempting to remove the power conduits in his back when the hedgehog's eyes snapped open. His arm tore through techbot, causing it to erupt as Snively walked up to him.

"That fat idiot," Nano Sonic snarled as he pulled the conduits out of his back. "No wonder he's always being beaten by Sonic. Anyone with half of a brain would know not to underestimate the Freedom Fighters. And every _freaking_ time he does it. I'm lucky to be in one piece."

"Now you understand why the big round guy must be 'liberated' from command," Snively said walking up to him. "He doesn't understand absolute cruelty, only his foolish ambition. Were you able to remove his ability to control you?"

"First thing I did once I was online," Nano Sonic said cracking his neck. "He's so focused on Sonic he's blocked out everything else. Lucky you installed those failsafes in me otherwise I'd be like every other half-assed plan of his."

"I couldn't agree more," Snively smiled. "Anything else before we get going?"

Nano Sonic looked at himself and frowned. "I hate blue," he commented. "Time for a palette swap." With that his blue skin began to turn white. The ends of his quills turned upward and were tinted black. He also added a good deal of height so that he was much taller than Snively though not as tall as Robotnik. His sneakers stayed the same except for the white stripe which turned black. His gloves morphed into black leather fingerless gloves with exposed knuckles. Finally his eyes changed from black to red surrounded in black. He looked himself over again and smiled baring his now sharpened teeth. "Much better."

Snively shuddered. Nano Sonic looked absolutely terrifying. It would only add to his charm though and Snively was happy about that. "If you're done," he said wiping the sweat from his brow, "Robotnik wants to see you."

"Hmph, fine," Nano Sonic said the lack of respect apparent. "Where is the tub of lard?"

"He's inspecting one of the generators right now," Snively answered. "He wants to see you in the command center as soon as possible."

"We should get going then, master," he said and walked away following Snively. It would only be a matter of time...

The next day Sally woke up wrapped in Sonic's arms. It had been an interesting week. Their relationship had finally been made public only a few days ago and she couldn't be happier. Rosie had given her quite the talking to when she told her nanny about moving in with him though. Apparently Sonic had gotten the same talk from Dr. Osaka but came away looking extremely scared. He refused to talk about it no matter what Sally tried. She smiled and snuggled as close to him as possible. Sonic responded by holding her tighter. She had managed to get him to agree to a few things, the first of which was cleaning his hut. Dr. Osaka, Rosie, Tails, Antoine, and Uncle Chuck had watched the entire thing. Antoine, who still remembered having to briefly live with Sonic, had enjoyed it the most out of all of them. Sonic surprisingly had not said one word the whole time and just smiled. If he was doing this without complaining he was up to something. Whatever it was he hadn't even told Tails which meant it was something big.

Sonic began to stir and kissed Sally on the side of her neck. "Good morning," he said softly. His breath brushed her ear and sent chills down her spine.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she said smiling.

Sonic blew at her ear again and she instinctively shook her head. What she hadn't meant to do was hit Sonic's nose in the process. Sonic yelped and grabbed his nose. Sally flipped over immediately, concern written on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to move his hand. He let her remove it and thankfully there was no blood this time. Sonic gently adjusted his nose, his face squirming in the process.

"Yeah," he said letting go. "Nothing's broken, I'll live."

Sally smiled and kissed his nose. "When will you learn? That's the third time this week," she said curling back into his chest.

Sonic smiled and pulled her closer. He knew what today was but he just wanted to stay there with her as long as possible. It was still early so there wasn't any harm in doing so. It would also give him some time to think. He had indeed been planning something for months now, specifically since he had gotten out of the Void. He wasn't sure when the right time would be but it had to be soon. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he closed them. He and Sally fell back asleep holding each other.

Elsewhere, Dr. Osaka placed a tongue depressor in Rosie's mouth while shining a light into her throat. She had been feeling off lately and was hoping he could find the reason why. He removed the depressor and shut the light off, grabbing a reflex hammer and tapped her knees.

"Well, I have a diagnosis and a prescription for you," he said setting the hammer down and scribbling on a piece of paper. Rosie smiled.

"So what do I have, Dr. Osaka?" she asked.

"Oldpersonitis," he said smiling back and handing her the paper. "I recommend building a porch on the front of your hut. Sit in a rocking chair all day and yell at young people. Do this for two weeks and come see me."

They both laughed. "It's just age setting in Rosie," he said finally. "We're not as young as them and can't push ourselves like we used to."

"I suppose you're right," she said sighing. "I have been trying to keep up with Sally and Sonic too much lately. Those two finally realized how much they mean to each other."

"Young love is a beautiful thing," Dr. Osaka replied. "I was quite surprised to hear that Amy and Tails have done quite well for themselves. You didn't even have to give her 'the talk'."

"Well, the girl is much more mature than she acts sometimes," Rosie admitted. "I think that it was simply an infatuation with a savior idol. With Tails she finally has someone that cares about her as much as she cares about him.

"Speaking of such things, what was it you told Sonic?" she asked. "He seemed absolutely terrified after you talked to him regarding Sally moving in."

Dr. Osaka smirked. "Sorry, but that's a secret between us guys," he answered. "But I will say that I threatened to tear something off should he try anything."

Rosie winced but smiled. "I see why he was scared," she said laughing. "I still can't imagine what it would be like to have a little Sonic or Sally running around."

At this both of them were silent. "Do you still think about it?" she asked Dr. Osaka after a moment.

"There's...not a day I don't," he replied closing his eyes. "Perhaps that's why I push Sonic so hard to make the right decisions now."

Rosie stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "We were young," she told him, "and we were both foolish. We both did what we thought was right."

"That doesn't make it easier."

"I'm not saying that," Rosie replied shaking her head. "What I'm saying is that you cannot live your life in the past."

Dr. Osaka walked away, his back to her. "It's not that I won't let go," he said. "I...can't. No matter how hard I try I cannot forgive myself for those that never had the chance to live." He turned back to Rosie.

"It wasn't your fault, Adrian," Rosie said, almost desperate. This was the most she had been able to talk with him in years. "You cannot hold yourself responsible for my actions. What I did was-"

"I know, Rosie," he said taking her hand in his. "I know. For years I blamed you but I see now that..." He was about to continue when dark laughter interrupted him. "I am sorry, Rosie," he apologized. He then turned to face her. "Just...take it easy for the next couple days and you should feel back up to speed."

She sighed. "Thank you, doctor," she said quietly and left closing the door behind her. Dr. Osaka sighed. He should've told her. She deserved to know that he had forgiven her but a part of him still refused to say the words. He looked in the mirror and saw two children, one a badger and the other a lynx, playing around a Christmas tree as he and Rosie sat by a fireplace. The image faded away and he clenched his fists. His mistake had been in trusting that creature. The moment he had sworn his fealty that thing had taken his heart and closed its fist around it. By all rights he had no right to be alive.

_You will not break me__,_ he thought.

[Oh really?] a voice said with a deep rumbling. [I have persisted for close to twenty years now. What makes you think you can hold out forever?]

_ I've lasted this long haven't I__?_

He heard laughter. [We shall see.]

The following morning found Sonic rooting through his closet looking for decent traveling clothes. He had managed to slip away from Sally who was still sleeping. She just looked so happy he couldn't bear to wake her up. He picked up his father's sword, held it for a moment and then set it to the side. He would take it, just in case. Finally finding all the clothes that he wanted he closed up his pack and set it next to the sword. He looked at the gloves he had chosen and smiled. They were a thin material colored midnight blue and were almost skin tight. On the top rested a white plate that covered the top of his hand and just past his wrist. There was also a white ring that wrapped around his wrist when he put them on. The boots he had chosen were a similar design only with a thicker material. The plate covered the top of his foot and wrapped around his ankle. It was built like a combat boot but would still allow him to run at full speed. The open jacket was a midnight blue like the gloves and longer like a trench coat. The pants he had picked out were loose fitting and would allow him to run unhindered. He put all of the clothes on and tied the pants with a grey sash and tied the knot off the right side of his hip.

"Interesting get-up," Sally commented softly.

Sonic turned around to see her sitting up in his bed. She had a concerned look on her face as if he was going to leave without telling her. He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't give me that look," he said holding her. "You know what today is just as well as I do."

She nodded. "It's just...I'm nervous leaving the village with both of us gone," she told him. "When we go on raids it's one thing but we'll be gone close to two weeks."

"Don't worry," Sonic said kissing her forehead. "Antoine and Bunnie will do fine. I would've suggested doc if he hadn't said to put those two in charge first."

"Why do you think he did that?" Sally asked a quizzical look on her face. Sonic shook his head.

"You got me there," he answered. "C'mon, you need to get ready too. I'll go get us some breakfast."

Sally nodded and hugged him tightly. She and Rosie had conversed about her visit to the Void. Dr. Osaka had also joined in, hitting on questions that she wouldn't have thought to ask. He had tried putting it in her head that this might be the last time that she ever got to speak with her father. She couldn't help but think that Dr. Osaka seemed to know an inordinate amount about the Void but he wouldn't answer any questions related to it. Before she knew it Sonic returned with oatmeal for the two of them. She looked at him curiously.

"I thought that-"

"It sticks with you," he said spooning some into his mouth. "That and if you put a bunch of sugar on it tastes much better." Sally laughed lightly and he smiled. They finished and set the bowls in Sonic's sink. She finished packing and threw her backpack on. Sonic slung his sword across his back with the hilt over his right shoulder. The strap Dr. Osaka had given him bore the crest of the Royal Guard on it. He put his pack on as well and looked at her.

"Shall we?" he asked motioning to the door. She nodded and headed out as he held the door open. The core Freedom Fighters were all together. Over all of the "good luck" and "be careful" Sonic could hear Dulcy sobbing.

"You two had better come back," she said sniffling. "If you don't I'll never forgive you!"

"Don't worry Dulcy," Sally assured the dragon. "We'll be back in two weeks, give or take. Until then Bunnie and Antoine will be in charge."

"We won't let you down, Sally-girl," Bunnie said hugging her friend.

"Indeed, Princess," Antoine said bowing. "We will be fine."

"I've uploaded the pertinent information from Nicole to your computer, Rotor," she told the walrus. "You know, in case you guys need to go to Robotropolis for anything."

"Thanks, Sally," Rotor thanked her. "I'll see if I can't get the holotable working again after Sonic broke it." Sally chuckled but nodded, looking over towards Sonic who was talking with Dr. Osaka. She couldn't hear them but she saw Sonic pat his pocket. Now she definitely knew he was planning something. Before she could say anything Rosie walked up to her holding a wrapped bundle.

"Here, Princess," she said handing it to her. "Here are some dried foods for you two. They may not be the best tasting but they will fill your stomachs."

Sally put the food in her pack and hugged her nanny. "Thank you so much, Rosie," she said a tear forming in her eye. She let go and Amy walked up to her next.

"Here you go, Sally," she said handing Sally a small hammer charm. "In case you guys get into a fight just yell 'Piko' while holding that charm and you'll get a hammer like mine."

Sally smiled and placed the charm in her vest pocket. "Thanks, Amy," she told the pink hedgehog. "I'm still trying to get over you chasing me around with that thing."

Amy shrugged smiling. "You have to admit, it was fun," she said giggling. Sally just stared at her and then joined in.

"Be careful Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Come back soon!"

"Will do big guy," Sonic said hugging the young fox. He walked over to Sally. "You ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"We'll see you guys in a couple weeks," she said as they walked away. "Good luck!" With that she and Sonic took off in twin sonic booms. When the dust cleared Bunnie looked at Antoine curiously.

"Any idea why sugarhog didn't just do that teleporting thing?" she asked. Antoine shook his head.

"Not a clue," he answered hooking his arm on her waist. "Perhaps he is to be wanting some alone time for the two of them."

"I just hope they get back soon," Amy said looking up at them. "It's gonna be weird without them here."

At that everyone nodded and went about their everyday routines. Rosie walked up to Dr. Osaka who was still staring in the direction they had left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked him. He sighed and looked over at her.

"If this is her decision, then I will not question it," he answered bluntly. "As for Sonic, I believe he will do what he feels is the right thing."

"I hope you're right. I really do."

Sonic and Sally ran until night fell. It was getting far too cold to travel by night at their speed. They set up camp in a small clearing and got a fire going to stay warm. They sat around it as the chill of night finally set in. Sally leaned over on him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there listening to the crackle of the fire and holding each other. Not one word passed through their lips as they just sat there enjoying the moment. When the fire was almost dead they kicked some dirt on it just to make sure it was. They crawled into the tent and went to sleep.

The next couple days went more or less the same. They talked idly about this and that and made sure to leave enough food for the trip back. The fifth day out they had finally reached the Great Canyon and were less than a day's trip from the Great Unknown where the Void portal was. They set up camp early wanting all their strength for the next day. Sonic was glad they had taken some firewood with them for warmth. Even though the days were hotter here the nights were downright frigid. They pulled out the food they had set aside for the day and began to eat.

"What I wouldn't give for a chili dog right about now," Sonic said looking at the dried fruit he was eating. "Rosie wasn't kidding when she said this stuff didn't taste great."

"You say that about anything that's not a chili dog anyway," Sally retorted smiling. Sonic smiled back.

"I didn't see you complaining when you ate one," he shot back. "Well, that and the dozen after that."

"You didn't tell anyone else about that did you?" she asked him. "You know they'd never let me live it down."

"Don't worry," he said laughing. "That's just between you and me."

She smiled and finished her dinner. She slid over next to Sonic as he popped the last piece of fruit in his mouth and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and they leaned back on a rock.

"It's been nice taking our time," he said running his hand up and down her arm. "We haven't talked like this in ages."

"Well, fighting Robotnik doesn't really leave us with a lot of time to ourselves," Sally said staring at the fire. "While I'm still worried about him and Snively, it is nice doing this." Sonic hadn't told her about Nano Sonic not being dead. They hadn't heard anything other than Robotnik's fury about the bot being destroyed. Something else was going on in Robotropolis though and it was setting off alarm bells in Sonic's head. But he wasn't that concerned about it right now. He was with Sally all alone in the middle of nowhere. He had never been happier.

"I still can't believe we've got another week of this," he said smiling. "I can only imagine how jealous Antoine and Bunnie must be right now."

Sally snuggled into him. "Let them be," she said looking up at him. "Which reminds me, what was in your pocket that made you pat it when we left?"

Sonic cleared his throat. "Umm, nothing," he said quickly. Sally smiled at the challenge.

"Well, let's see about that," she said and reached for his pocket. Sonic managed to lightly slap her hands away but she would not be denied. After multiple tries she finally managed to get a hold of his leg. She could feel something hard and round but before she could tell much else Sonic grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. She looked at his bright red face.

"R-really Sal," he stammered, "it's nothing." She moved until her lips were next to his ear.

"Really?" she asked softly making sure every word brushed his ear. "Then why are you so nervous?"

What she couldn't see was the smile on Sonic's face. Letting go of her wrists his hands quickly went to her sides and began tickling her. Sally was unable to resist and the two began wrestling back and forth. She tried getting his hands away but he was the stronger of the two. She finally managed to pin him on the ground and smiled as she randomly reached and grabbed playfully.

Sonic immediately stopped and turned a deep shade of red. Sally looked at him quizzically trying to figure out why. She could feel his hands on her sides so that wasn't it. She looked where she had grabbed him and turned the same color he had. She looked back at him. The angle they were at she could see the fire reflected in his eyes. With the swirling pattern to back it Sally became hypnotized by them. She moved closer to his face and he did the same to her. Their lips met in a kiss that was both deep and passionate. She removed her grip of him and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. They stayed like that until they finally came up for air. Sonic looked into her eyes which were quivering, as if she was holding something back. The same thought crossed their minds as their lips met once more. They began to kiss each other furiously like it was their last day alive. Sally pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side. Sonic was completely oblivious to this and slipped off her vest. They continued kissing when something went off in Sonic's head.

_Something's not right here,_ he thought. _What am I doing?_

"Sal," he whispered. "Please, wait."

She looked at him, their gazes locking. "What is it?" she said quietly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said shaking his head. "At least, not yet."

"Sonic..."

He put a finger to her lips gently. "It's not that I don't want this too," he interrupted her. "In fact that would be the farthest thing from the truth. I just want it to mean so much more when the time is right."

Sally was quiet, knowing he was right. She didn't know what had come over her but all of her inhibitions had been suddenly thrown to the side. "I'm so sorry Sonic," she said burying her head in his shoulder.

"Don't be," he said holding her. "I still love you and nothing will ever change that."

She turned her head so she could see his face. "Thank you," she said holding him tighter.

They sat up and Sonic grabbed his jacket since Sally couldn't find hers. He wrapped it around Sally who smiled and crawled into his lap. She laid back into him as his arms and closed her eyes. Sonic felt her breathing slow down and smiled holding her a little tighter. She gave a small sigh and settled back down. Sonic looked up at the night sky. The sky was clear and he could see every single star in the sky. He could even see the arm of their galaxy reaching across the field of stars. He thought about what doc had told him and sighed. It was odd. Before they had left Sonic had felt totally confident about asking her but with each passing day of their trip his determination had been slipping away. It had no reason to, in fact their little encounter just a few minutes ago made him love her even more. So why did he feel this way? He was still thinking about it as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Betrayer

In Robotropolis, Nano Sonic stood next to Robotnik's command chair quietly. Ever since he had come back online Robotnik had kept him on a short leash and it was infuriating him. He had been waiting for the right moment but he was about to take the first one that came to him. Robotnik typed a command on the arm of his chair and swiveled to stare at him.

"I must say I like the new look," Robotnik said. "Why, I'd say you look almost as evil as myself."

"Thank you sir," Nano Sonic replied smiling. "I thought that it would be more effective at striking fear into my enemies' hearts. That along with hearing their hero's voice as they're hunted down."

"That it does."

Robotnik swiveled back around to look at Snively who was monitoring the surveillance cameras. "Have you seen any sign of the hedgehog or his friends, Snively?" he asked the short human.

Snively turned around, sweat pouring from his brow. "N-no, sir," he said nervously. "In fact, the Freedom Fighters haven't made a move against us since Nano Sonic first came online."

"They will need supplies soon," Robotnik mused tapping the arm of his chair. "Make sure to place extra guards around the storehouses."

"If you don't mind, sir," Nano Sonic said feigning respect, "why not spread the supplies they need across the entire city? It would force the rebels to split into smaller groups, making them easier to corral." Robotnik smiled. Nano Sonic was as much Sonic as he could tolerate but he admitted that he underestimated the rodent's strategic skill.

"Very cunning," Robotnik admitted. "You heard him, Snively. Divide up the supplies into the smallest amounts possible and begin seeding them at random warehouses."

Snively turned back to his console muttering to himself. How many times had he suggested the exact same thing and his uncle had simply dismissed it as a "waste of time"? And yet if Nano Sonic suggested it the fat man immediately implemented it. He was jealous of the bot but not enough to hate him. After all, he had been the one that programmed him. Robotnik turned to the bot and smiled. "Tell me, Nano Sonic," he said, "any other suggestions?"

"I actually have a request," the bot said. "I would like a new designation since I no longer look like the rodent I'm built after."

Robotnik rubbed his chin. "A new name, huh?" he muttered. "Why not? What would you like it to be?"

"Since I am his opposite in every way," Nano Sonic suggested, "I think it would be only appropriate the name should be the same way. Kinos the Enslaver."

Robotnik laughed pyramiding his fingers. "I like it," he said grinning. "It has such an...evil ring to it."

"Thank you, sir," Nano Sonic said making the adjustment in his memory banks.

"What else did you have in mind?" Robotnik asked. Kinos couldn't help but smile. The perfect moment he had been waiting for had just arrived. He stepped forward and held up his right hand. A large blade extended from his wrist and he swung a few times.

"I've managed to come up with some interesting forms since my reactivation," he said quietly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to try some of them out."

Robotnik frowned. He couldn't see the bot's face but something had him worried. He shook his head as the bot continued to look at his blade arm. This was a robot. If he didn't like what it was doing he could always shut him down and that would be the end of it. "Go ahead," he said slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

Kinos grinned, baring his teeth. Robotnik shuddered, a mixture of joy and terror. It was nothing short of a look of pure evil. "Something like this," he said swinging his arm at Robotnik. The large human made no attempt to dodge until he realized that Kinos had launched the blade at him. As he started to get out of the way the blade cut through his heart and lodged itself so that it had him pinned to the chair. Snively still had his back turned but he was smiling. Kinos walked up to Robotnik and placed his hand on the end of the blade merging it with his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robotnik asked through gritted teeth.

"Making this city more efficient," Kinos replied and pulled the blade from the chair and lifted Robotnik above him. "You see, I'm sick of following your half-assed orders. I know for a fact that I'm smarter than you and willing to go to lengths you aren't. So with that, I'm replacing you."

Robotnik tried to respond with something, anything, but his vision was quickly failing. Kinos smiled as blood began running down his arm. Robotnik struggled for a bit until his body sagged lifelessly on the blade. He tossed Robotnik off to the side, hitting the wall with a wet thud as he left a bloody trail to the floor. Kinos flicked his wrist, removing the blood from the blade before retracting it into his wrist. He looked over at Snively who had finally turned around his smile even wider than before.

"Robotropolis is yours, master," he said kneeling down. Snively walked over to his dead uncle, kicked his corpse once and then went over to Kinos.

"Excellent work, Kinos" he said. "This still leaves us with the problem of accessing the city's main systems though."

"That can be solved," Kinos said standing. He turned his head towards the command console. "Computer, transfer control of Robotropolis to Snively and myself."

"UNABLE TO COMPLY," the computer droned. "CONTROL OF THE CITY IS UNDER DR. ROBOTNIK."

"Robotnik is dead."

There was a brief silence followed by a buzzing and then a few clicks. "CHANGE CONFIRMED. CONTROL OF ROBOTROPOLIS HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO SNIVELY AND KINOS."

Kinos smiled and faced Snively. The short human was beaming. "This is incredible," he said wringing his hands. "I never have to worry about my uncle bossing me around ever again. And it's all thanks to you my friend." He turned to a nearby SWATbot. "You there!" he barked and pointed to his uncle. "Clean up that mess!"

"AS YOU COMMAND," the bot said saluting. Snively turned back to Kinos who was smiling.

"Well 'partner'," he said returning the smile. "What should we do first?"

Kinos walked over to the command console and placed his hand on the keyboard. "The first thing that we should do," he said as nanites poured from his fingertips into the computer, "is figure out what your now-deceased uncle has been planning for the Freedom Fighters. We may be able to use some of it to our advantage and scrap the rest."

"How long will it take?" Snively said walking up to stand next to the hedgehog.

"I'm almost finished," he replied. He turned to Snively and smiled. "I'm sure the Freedom Fighters will be quite disappointed to not have their vengeance on Robotnik."

Snively sneered. "Like they deserved that pleasure," he said. "We'll show them what our combined power can do." The two of them began laughing, the echoes ringing through the entire Citadel.

The next morning Sonic and Sally broke camp packing everything back up. They had talked briefly on the events of the previous night and had decided that it wasn't worth it to dwell on them. She handed him back his jacket once she had located her vest. Sonic spent an inordinate amount of time looking towards Robotropolis. Something in the wind was foul but he didn't know exactly what.

_Maybe Naugus knows what happened,_ he thought. He and Sally took off towards the Great Unknown, talking to pass the time. They passed several chasms, including the one they had entered through before. It took several hours before they found one that contained the purple and yellow vortex. Sally braced herself against the vacuum and walked up to the edge of the portal and looked in. She knew what staying too long would mean; that she would be trapped with her father and Sonic and the Freedom Fighters would be left at Robotnik's mercy.

"What does my heart say?" she asked quietly placing her hand on her chest. As she stared at the portal she thought about all the memories that she had of her father. She turned to look at Sonic. There stood the love of her life, the hero of Mobius, and quite possibly their best hope of defeating Robotnik. But at the same time she couldn't help but worry what would happen if they became trapped and her chance to ascend the throne vanished. Would he still be there for her?

Sonic saw the worry in her eyes. "I'll always be there for you Sal," he said almost as if he was reading her mind. "No matter what you choose I'll stand by you now and forever."

She smiled and looked back towards the vortex. So it wasn't for the crown, but for her. That was all the encouragement she needed. She stopped fighting the pull of the Void and fell forward into the swirling mass. Sonic sighed. He had figured she would do as much. With a running start he dove headfirst into the vortex, blocking out the spinning sensation as he entered the crystalline dimension.

They landed in Naugus' Sanctuary in a heap with Sonic on top. They got up and brushed themselves off while looking around. To their left they could see the crystal castle they had found Sally's father in last time. They looked at each other and nodded, heading towards it. When they reached the entrance Naugus came storming out the doors. "What are you doing here Princess?" he demanded coughing. "The two of you must leave here now before it is too late."

"I know, Naugus," Sally said supporting Naugus as he coughed. "This may be the last chance I have to speak with my father. I have...I want to take this risk."

Naugus was silent. He sighed and gestured to the door. "Your father is waiting for you," he said and looked at Sonic. Sally ran through the door and up the steps while Sonic stayed behind. "And what about you, Sonic? Why are you here?"

"Fulfilling the promise I made to the King, remember?" Sonic replied staring after Sally. "I was also wondering if you're able to see into Robotropolis. The ol' hedgehog senses are going nuts." Naugus closed his eyes briefly before shaking his head.

"My powers are too diminished," he said sighing. "I cannot see beyond the veil of the Void. I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sonic said waving it off. "It's just...I'm not used to my abilities yet. Hearing everything that's happening all at once is still a bit distracting."

"There you are, Sonic!" King Acorn said disengaging from his daughter. He passed Sonic's outstretched hand and hugged him. They parted and the king held Sonic by the shoulders. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"If nothing else I'm an animal of my word," Sonic said smiling. "Besides, Sal would kill me if I didn't tell her about something like this."

The king smiled. Age had begun to set in though Sonic thought it was more than that. Was the Void taking its toll on him as well? The king leaned towards Sonic.

"Have you given it to her yet?" he whispered in his ear.

"Not yet," Sonic whispered back sighing. "Very soon though. Doc brought up some questions that I didn't think of."

The king backed away and patted Sonic on the shoulders. "Then I will answer to the best of my abilities." He put his arm around Sonic and they walked back towards Sally and Naugus.

"So the Void is constantly changing?" the heard Sally ask. "Dr. Osaka was right, but it's still incredible. He once compared it to a living organism."

"He is quite knowledgeable in a great many things," Naugus wheezed. "He was the one who helped me discover the Void and first gave me the idea of learning how to manipulate it."

"For one of my best subjects, I hardly know anything about the man," King Acorn said. "He and Eric were nearly inseparable in their youth. When the two of them were in the Royal Guard I was confident that nothing could go wrong." The king shook his head. "Eric told me once that after Adrian left the Guard he kept to himself a great deal."

"How well did you two know Daryl Kintobor?" Sonic asked out of curiosity. Naugus' eyes widened at the sound of the name.

"Julian's son?" he said. "I know that he and Adrian were close when Daryl was younger. Adrian taught him everything he knew."

Sonic rubbed his neck and looked to the side. "If that's the case," he muttered, "I hope I never have to go up against doc."

At this both King Acorn looked at Sonic. "What on Mobius do you mean, Sonic?" the king asked. "What has happened since you were last here?"

Sonic turned his head back. "The short version is that Daryl is dead," he said bluntly. "Robotnik killed him once, brought him back as a cyborg, and then I finished the job. After that Robotnik showed off his new toy, a nanomachine colony named Nano Sonic."

"Did you say nanomachine?" King Acorn asked. "Dr. Alan Rose was working on something like that. But once he finished it he just vanished without telling anyone where he was going."

"There goes Dr. Osaka's theory," Sally said. "He thought that you may have known why he left, daddy."

"What's important is that this creation is gone now, right Sonic?" the king asked Sonic, beaming. Sonic looked away and sighed.

"Not...exactly," he admitted. Sally's eyes widened in surprise and anger.

"I thought you and Dr. Osaka said he was gone!" she yelled. Sonic shook his head.

"Doc only managed to slow him down," Sonic said. "He wasn't able to destroy his control cluster. That's kind of what I wanted you to look at Naugus. Something just went down in Robotropolis that will change the tone of this entire war."

Naugus rubbed his chin with his claw hand. "I don't know much about machines," he said coughing. "That has always been Robotnik's forte."

"Enough of this talk!" King Acorn commanded raising his hands. "My daughter is here and Sonic is safe. Let us spend the time we have left catching up."

Kinos typed furiously at the control station trying to pinpoint the energies he had picked up earlier. It had been something big, enough to throw most of the city into chaos. It had been three days and it was if all Hell had broken loose. He had managed to quash the AI SWATbot uprising with ease but it had him concerned. The surge had also restored free will to a large number of worker bots. Most of them had been captured and reprogrammed but a number had escaped into the forest.

"Any luck yet?" Snively asked next to him.

"Nothing yet," Kinos replied still typing. "This energy surge came from within the city a couple days ago. I finally managed to trace the epicenter to an underground facility." A map displayed on one of the screens and he pointed to the flashing dot. Snively's eyes widened.

"That's the portal room!" he exclaimed. Kinos just stared at him, a confused look on his face. "That room is where my uncle threw his mentor Ixis Naugus and then King Acorn into the Void."

"The Void..." Kinos said as his eyes began to flicker rapidly. "Another dimension within this one. Interesting, to say the least. Should we check it out?"

Snively nodded, pressing a button on the console. "We can take one of the hovercrafts to where Naugus' lab used to be."

Kinos nodded and the two of them stepped outside into a waiting hovercraft. Snively flew them to a building just south of the Citadel where they docked. It took them a few minutes to find the elevator into the depths of the city but they were soon on their way. When the elevator finally stopped they stood in the portal room deep beneath the command center. Snively walked over to the control panel and typed in a few commands. The facility came to life but the portal doors refused to open. Snively tried everything to open them but slammed his fists on the panel in frustration.

"Something's wrong with the mechanism," he said grabbing a datapad. "We'll have to head into the chamber to find out why it's not working."

"As you wish," the bot said following Snively. While his back was turned, Kinos smiled. This was too perfect.

They went down to the room and Snively immediately went to the side of the gate, exposing a panel in the stone-lined walls. Kinos watched patiently, a trait he knew he didn't share with the original. Snively closed the panel and walked back towards Kinos. They fastened themselves to the walls, making sure that they wouldn't be pulled in. Snively pressed a button on the datapad in his hand the large stone doors opened revealing a purple and yellow portal. Kinos stared in amazement. All this unharnessed energy was going to waste just sitting here. Just after seeing it once he'd already devised several new machines and processes for which that energy could be used.

"I'm not picking up anything out of the ordinary," Snively said looking at this pad. "If I didn't know better I'd say the Void wasn't the cause of the surge."

"Then what was?" Kinos asked faking surprise.

"My best guess would be the Freedom Fighters," he replied lowering the pad. "But to do that they would need access to a command...console..." His eyes widened in realization as Kinos' hand wrapped around his throat. The hedgehog lifted him up a sinister smile on his face. The straps holding Snively snapped at the strain and he could feel the full pull of the Void.

"That's right," Kinos told him still smiling. "I caused the power surge. It never occurred to you that I might be manipulating everything, did it? You're no better than that fat moron you call your uncle."

"Why are you doing this?" Snively said trying to pry his hand off. "I thought we were in this together."

"Wrong, Snively," Kinos replied. "We're not in this together. In fact, you were never in, were you?" Snively remained silent. "Robotnik may have missed it but I didn't. I know you're working for someone else and I really don't like being betrayed."

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Snively said finally. "If you kill me then they'll come looking for me. And you don't want these people to do that."

"And maybe I do," Kinos replies smirking. "Or maybe I just don't care. I can handle whatever those Freedom Fighters or anyone else throws at me. As for you..." He glanced at the portal behind Snively. "I hope you enjoy spending eternity in the Void."

With that Kinos cast Snively into the swirling vortex. The small human was typing furiously on the datapad he held before being swallowed by the portal. "Say hello to Naugus and the king for me!" he yelled as the portal closed. Kinos' grin widened. The city was his, all his! From the moment he had come online he had been planning all this but could barely believe that it worked out exactly as he had planned.

"You made it too easy, Robotnik," Kinos said towards the portal. "I'm almost sad it's over already. But now that I'm in charge the Freedom Fighters won't know what hit them until it's too late!"


	3. Crystalline Deceit

"So this Sylvanix is the Dragon of Wind, correct?" Naugus asked Sonic who shook his head.

"No, it's more like..." He paused to think as Sylvanix offered him an explanation. "He's a guide to all Wind Guardians that come after him," he said finally. "I've never actually seen his normal form, though. Apparently the link I share with the Wind Dragon changes how he looks. Neither of us have ever seen the actual dragon and I doubt we ever will."

Off to the side, Sally was talking with her father about some of the time-released programs on Nicole. She had been talking to him for hours after she had stolen him from Sonic. Meanwhile, Naugus had taken to talking to Sonic about the dragons and other mystical topics. Sonic was surprised that the sorcerer knew as much as he did.

"How much of the Void have you two explored?" he asked Naugus.

"It is like another world," Naugus said as another coughing fit hit him. "I thought that I had mastered control over it but it seems that I have only been 'allowed' to control a small part of its power."

"That's the other thing," Sally asked turning from her father. "Are you sure there's no way to get the two of you out of here?"

"Naugus, you did say that the Void's grip on us has significantly weakened since the two of you used the Deep Power Stones," the King offered. "Is there any chance we could just leave?" Naugus shook his head.

"If we were to leave now we would still crystallize in moments," he said coughing. "There is one method but I would never suggest it."

"Please, Naugus," Sally begged. The sorcerer looked in her eyes and, seeing her determination, sighed.

"The only other way I know of to release the Void's grip is to offer another life for your father's."

They were all silent as it sank in. "So, if I were to sacrifice my life my father could return?" Sally asked breaking the silence.

"No way, Sal," Sonic said. "I'm not letting you give up that easily."

"There's no other way!" Sally yelled at him. "I love you, Sonic, but this is my father we're taking about. His life is more valuable than any of ours."

"That is not true, Sally," King Max said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I am only one Mobian. It is you and Sonic that the Freedom Fighters look to to lead them against Robotnik."

_**Let the girl speak, Maximillian. I'm quite interested in her offer. **_They all froze at the sound of the booming voice. Naugus' eyes were wide with fear as he slowly realized whose voice it was. _**Indeed, sorcerer,**_ the voice said reading his thoughts. _**I am the consciousness of the Void, the one you and my master's servant touched the first time you were here. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to hear what the young princess has to offer in exchange for her father's life force.**_

"I'm offering mine," Sally said simply. "But before you can have mine you have to free my father."

_**A rather boring trade,**_ the Void said with a sigh. _**But I suppose it is the best that you Mobians can offer me. You have a deal, Princess. **_A purple mist surrounded the King as the Void's energy was expelled from his body. After a few moments the mist dissipated, revealing a younger-looking King Max. _**And now for your end of the deal, Princess,**_ the Void said as two crystal tendrils rose from the ground and wrapped around Sally's waist. Sonic winced as her face twisted in pain. A hand on his shoulder made him turn, only to see the king's face in an equal amount.

"Your Highness! Look out!" Sonic yelled pushing the king down. Another tendril had sprung up behind him until Sonic cut it down. "You bastard! You made a deal!" he yelled at the Void. The Void chuckled.

_**I only promised to release her father before taking her life force,**_ it said. _**Nothing was said about taking her father's life after the fact. **_Naugus began preparing a spell when another tendril pierced through his back into his heart. _**I think not, sorcerer. I tire of these pitiful games. Say goodbye to your daughter, Maximillian.**_

_A little help, Sylvanix!_ Sonic said and felt a nod in his mind. He held his hand over his left shoulder and pulled a wisp of blue and grey from it. He slammed his hand into the king's chest before cutting the tendrils wrapped around Sally.

**AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!** the Void screamed. _**Curse you, you blasted Guardian! You may have saved the king but you will not save the Acorn House!**_ A portal opened up next to Sonic and Sally, slowly pulling them in.

"Father! No!" Sally screamed. "I won't leave you behind again!"

"There's no time," the king said as more tendrils tried wrapping around him again only to disintegrate upon touching him. "Whatever Sonic did will protect me from the Void. You must leave here. The Freedom Fighters need you to...!"

He stopped as another portal opened, depositing Snively on the floor. Sonic almost stopped resisting the portal's pull, barely catching Sally as she lost her footing. "What are you doing here, Snively?" Sonic asked yelling over the vortex.

"I could ask the same of you, hedgehog," the human said. Another pull caused Sonic to lose his footing before he could ask anything else.

"Daaadddy!" Sally yelled extending her hand.

"Goodbye, bean," the king said smiling a tear running down his cheek. "I have never been prouder in my entire life. To have a daughter like you is the greatest gift to any father."

Sally was still screaming as the vortex deposited them on the edge of the chasm. They watched as the purple and yellow portal closed for the last time.

"How could you?" Sally cried, turning on Sonic and pounding on his chest. "We could have saved him and you didn't do a damn thing! Why didn't you help him?" So it continued and Sonic quietly took Sally's verbal and physical assaults. When she finally calmed down she broke down crying into his chest. Before she could say anything else Sonic wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Sonic stared where the portal had been as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Forgive me, Majesty,_ he thought.

[I am...proud of you,] Sylvanix said quietly. [What you gave was more than either of them will ever realize. With this there is still a chance to save the king another day.]

Sonic didn't answer him, knowing that he was right. More than ever now Sally needed Sonic to be there for her. She had lost her father and almost her life. Her heart had been broken by leaving her father there but Sonic would do his best to hold her together. He held her closer and rested his head next to hers.

They set up camp on the edge of the chasm. Sally had her back to it knowing if she saw it she would repeat her actions from earlier. On top of it all she had put the blame solely on Sonic though he had committed no fault. He had taken every word, every punch and slap silently. Afterwards, he had just held her. She didn't understand him. The old Sonic would have argued back with her and then they would have fought more and gotten fed up with each other. This Sonic knew exactly what she needed when she needed it. No, he had always been this way. He was just finally acting on it. But why? After everything she had said how could he just sit there as if nothing had happened? It was tearing her apart knowing she had accused the one she loved of not saving her father.

"Sonic..." she started. Sonic shook his head from across the fire.

"You don't have to Sal," he said. "I know you didn't mean any of it."

"Please," she asked him, "I have to. I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't." Sonic was quiet. "I'm...sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what came over me. I was just so upset and sad and angry over losing my father that I just lost it. I shouldn't have said those things. I can understand if you're angry with me."

Sonic didn't say anything. Sally sighed, another tear forming. She would understand if he didn't want anything to do with her right now or ever for that matter. She barely saw that he had gotten up and walked away. She heard something from behind her but ignored it. Without warning Sonic pulled her to her feet and held her hands looking into her eyes.

"Follow me," he said quietly. He led her to the chasm's edge and they looked over. She could feel tears welling up and wiped them away. On the ground Sonic had placed two large stones next to each other. He knelt down and held out his hands towards them. Sally saw the wind pick up and surround the rocks. When the wind cleared two small crosses had been cut from the stones. The left one bore the name "Ixis Naugus" and was cut to give it a crystalline texture. The left one bore a small crown on the top and her family's crest just under it. In the middle of the cross was the name "King Maximillian Acorn". Sonic stood up and stepped away. His hand wrapped in Sally's as they looked over the new graves.

"They're...beautiful," she said wiping away a tear.

"It was the least I could do for them," he replied. He turned to Sally and looked into her eyes. "Sal, about what you said earlier. I was never angry at you. I understood why you felt like that. The only thing that you need to know is that I will always be there for you. I know I'm not the most dependable guy all of the time but I promise that when you need me I'll be there. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, the arms to hold you up, and the legs to carry you when you can go no further. I will, and always have, loved you Sally Alicia Acorn, princess or no."

With that he kissed her. Sally felt chills run through her body as Sonic held her there. Eventually she wrapped her arms around him and returned it. A sudden falling sensation overcame her and she opened her eyes to see several windows as she fell through a multicolored tunnel. Looking through the windows Sally could see all the times that she and Sonic had spent together, both good and bad. She saw them as kids meeting for the first time when his parents met with her father. The two of them ran off to play and ran into Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor. It fast forwarded to when they ran away from Rosie's care during the coup and were captured, only to be rescued by their future selves. She saw herself get shot by a lone SWATbot, Sonic taking it out then running her back to Knothole. There was another when they had hit puberty. Back then it was almost impossible to keep them apart. It was when they had briefly kissed just to see what it was like, though they never told anyone about it. Then she saw when Sonic, Antoine and Griff had all been vying for her favor, then the two of them together as they joined the Deep Power Stones to try and destroy Robotnik. It was followed by the interrupted kiss that had followed and the continuing battle. Then the two of them talking after the initial attack by Daryl and the first true kiss they had shared when they finally admitted how they felt. His return and victory over the human cyborg, all the fights with Amy, their journey here, everything was there. Sally saw a bright light and continued towards it, feeling calmer the closer she got to it.

**What you have seen, what you have heard,** a voice said all around her, vaguely sounding like Sonic's. **This is my world. For all my life I wanted you to be a part of it.**

Sally neared the light and she was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them she looked across a beautiful meadow. The grass was just up to her knees and there were wildflowers growing around her. She watched as laughing phantasms of her and Sonic as kids chasing each other ran by. She looked around, unable to grasp that all this was real.

"What is this place?" she asked aloud. "It's so beautiful and peaceful. I feel that nothing in the world could bother me here."

"This is my inner world, my sanctuary," Sonic said from behind her. She turned to face him and looked at Sonic as he had been before he had left with Daryl. "When I need to think or I need advice from Sylvanix I come here. No matter what is happening on the outside this place never changes."

"It's...incredible," she said still looking around her. "I can understand why you would come here. But why am I here?"

"Because I want you to know all there is about me, Sal," he answered brushing a lock of her hair away from her face. "I wanted to show you that you permeate my very being. Without you I would be lost with no direction to follow. This world would crumble and fall apart. I don't ever want that to happen."

"Sonic..."

The two of them were quiet as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally Sonic smiled and his body changed to his current form. "I've been waiting to give you something Sally," he told her. "I wanted the perfect time for it and it couldn't get more perfect than this. I know it will be difficult without your father but I promise that I will never leave your side. Even if I should die I'll always watch over you. I want to be with you now and forever, 'til the end of time." With that he dropped to one knee holding her left hand and reached into his pocket. What he pulled out caused Sally to gasp. It was a platinum ring with a deep blue sapphire mounted on top. On either side sat two smaller diamonds that seemed to glow.

"That ring belonged to my mother!" she said as everything began falling into place. "It was the ring that my father used to propose to her."

"Then it is only appropriate you should wear it as well," Sonic said looking up at her. "Sally Alicia Acorn, will you marry me?"

Sally was speechless. All this for her, for this moment? She didn't know what to say. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the ring and then Sonic. This was what she had waited for her whole life but had never imagined it like this.

"Sonic, yes, yes of course I will!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. When they parted he slipped the ring onto her finger. It went on easily as if the ring had been made just for her. Its radiance seemed to grow as it sat on her finger. She stared at the ring and at him, tears falling from her eyes, not tears of sadness but of joy. Sally was slowly enveloped by a white light with Sonic right there with her. She kissed him feeling an inner peace like she had never felt in her entire life.

Their lips parted and Sally could see they were on the edge of the chasm once more. Had it all been a dream? She looked on her left hand and stared at her engagement ring, just as she had seen earlier. She looked back at Sonic and they both smiled. Sonic's face instantly changed to surprise as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were still light blue but they seemed to glow as if some hidden power had been awakened.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly still smiling. Sonic smiled again.

"Nothing," he said and kissed her again. Sylvanix was a crafty one, he had to admit that.

Rotor sat at his computer station with Antoine looking over his shoulder. He had finally been able to hack into the EyeSpys to see what was going on in the city. The last few days everything had been crazy. First the power surge, then the AI SWATbot rebellion and the influx of roboticized Mobians that had gone to various villages. Too many Freedom Fighters were afraid they would turn at any second. As a result Antoine sent out envoys to the villages and brought the Robians, as the villagers had taken to calling them, to Knothole.

"Anything Rotor?" Antoine asked calmly.

"The city is finally calming down," Rotor replied shaking his head. "I thought for a second that I was picking up Void energy but it was gone as soon as it appeared."

"Are you to be thinking that Robotnik is planning something with it?" he asked staring blankly at the screen. Rotor sighed and pushed away from the console.

"I don't know Antoine," the walrus admitted. "Things are running totally different than how Robotnik did anything. More and more factories are no longer producing any pollution and some new kinda bots are cleaning up the air around the city. And to top it all off there's more and more factories popping up."

"What kind of factories?"

"Mainly SWATbot," Rotor said leaning back. "There's a few that I've never seen before, though. One in particular is consuming resources at a pretty alarming rate so I don't think it's a SWATbot plant."

"We will have to look into this," Antoine said patting Rotor on the shoulder. "You are doing well, my friend. Do not be overworking yourself."

"Same to you Antoine," Rotor replied. "How are your speech lessons going with doc?"

"Not badly," the coyote said. "It is odd that he is now so adamant on continuing them. It is as if he is to be knowing something that I do not."

Rotor shrugged and turned back to the screen, watching as the EyeSpys flew around the city. Antoine sighed and left him to his work. He closed the door on the way out and began to walk around the village. It had been over two weeks since Sonic and Sally had left and he was beginning to get restless. Nothing had gone wrong; he just felt that something was off. Despite everything else he was more concerned about Bunnie. She had been going through her family's relics looking for something but pretended to be cleaning whenever Antoine came into the hut.

"Antoine!" Tails said running over. "There you are! I've been looking for you all day."

"What is being the problem, Miles?" Antoine asked. Tails narrowed his eyes.

"You know I hate that name," he muttered. "Anyway, Amy and I were scouting out the Robotropolis border like you said when we saw something...weird."

Antoine looked at the young fox with a confused look. "What are you meaning by 'weird'?" he asked.

"Well, it was a white hedgehog," Tails explained. "He was almost as tall as Robotnik and had his eyes too and the tips of his quills were black. There was just something about him that terrified me. He looked like Sonic, but yet he didn't."

Antoine closed his eyes. Could this mean that Nano Sonic had survived his encounter with Dr. Osaka? This wasn't good news at all. "Was there anything else?" he asked.

"Umm, not really," Tails said scratching his head. "He was walking around with a bunch of SWATbots though, so I don't think he's on our side. It looked like he was searching for someone or something."

"Thank you, Miles," Antoine said nodding. "Neither of you are hurt?"

"For the last time, no," Tails said exasperated. "Amy and I are capable of handling ourselves. We don't need you guys looking out for us every second."

"It is not being that," he apologized. "It is merely being a habit of mine to ask the scouts if anyone was injured."

"Oh," Tails said blushing lightly. "Umm, sorry about that then."

Antoine waved it away and Tails ran off. He heard a muffled impact as Amy tackled Tails and then ran off. Their laughter made him smile. He remembered being that young once. But now was not the time for such things. Along his walk he talked with many of the refugees. They had managed to build a large shelter to temporarily house them. Aside from their surveillance Rotor and Sir Charles had been working on the deroboticizer. They had come close a few times but the machinery had given out, leaving many of the Robian refugees desperate. He walked back to his hut and sat down on the bed sighing. Bunnie had the day watch so she wasn't here for him to talk to.

"I am wishing this war would end," he said lying down. "Then Sally could become Queen and everything could go back to normal."

There was a knock on his door and he stood up to answer it. On the other side stood Dr. Osaka with a book in his hand. Antoine sighed and let him in.

"Good afternoon, Antoine," he said sitting down in a nearby chair. "It's that time of the day once more." Antoine nodded and took the book from the doctor. This was when he usually did his speech lessons with Dr. Osaka though he had been more persistent since Sonic and Sally had left.

"I am still not understanding why you are to be doing this," he said looking at the doctor. Dr. Osaka stared back at him and cleared his throat. Antoine muttered a curse and started over. "I am...I do not understand why you are to be...why you are doing this."

"Better," Dr. Osaka said smiling. "Is this not something you have wanted to do for some time now? If I remember correctly you are the one who came to me for these lessons."

"That is not what I mean!" Antoine snapped. "Why are you pushing moi so hard? It is not as if I am being king one day. Why do you want me to be practicing so hard?"

Dr. Osaka was quiet. "You cannot know every possibility," he said after a moment. "What if Sally does not come back from the Void? You are the next logical choice to rule in her stead."

Antoine sat there in shock. "You cannot be serious," he said. "The Princess would be returning..." He muttered another curse. "The Princess will be returning soon, I am...I know it."

"There is no guarantee," Dr. Osaka countered. "Many of the Freedom Fighters would agree that family is more important than anything else, more important than even Robotnik. What would you do if you were given the chance to see your father again, even if it meant never returning here?"

Antoine balled his hands up in his lap. "I understand what you are saying," he said. "And I cannot say that I would not take the same offer."

"Then you should also understand the importance of preparing for every situation," the doctor said adjusting his glasses. "You are a strategist, Antoine. In fact, you are one of the best. You need to be ready for anything whether it's here in Knothole or in Robotropolis."

"Speaking of such," Antoine said leaning forward. "Tails said that he and Amy saw a white hedgehog in the city earlier today. Do you know anything of this?"

Dr. Osaka shook his head. "I don't," he admitted. "But if I had to guess then it would be Nano Sonic. Why do you ask?"

"Tails also said it looked like he was looking for something," Antoine added. "If we can find whatever this thing may be then perhaps we can be...we can disrupt Robotnik's plans."

"Perhaps," Dr. Osaka said rubbing his chin. "Something tells me there is more to the situation than it appears. Perhaps we should wait for Sonic and Sally to get back."

Antoine closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before relaxing. "Fine," he said. "When they get back we should move as soon as possible."

"Good," Dr. Osaka said and pointed at the book. "Now, open to where we left off yesterday."


	4. Declaration

Antoine was about to open the book when he heard twin sonic booms resonate through the air. He threw the book down and ran outside just in time to see Sonic and Sally come to a stop in the middle of the village. The entire village ran out to greet them, the core Freedom Fighters the happiest among them. They were then bombarded by questions ranging from how their trip was to how the king's health was.

"If you guys don't mind, we just need a sec to relax from the trip," Sonic said holding his hands up. "I know I'm the best and fastest here..." He stopped as Sally jabbed him in the ribs and he couldn't help but smile. "But running for a week straight is not an easy thing to do." He motioned to Sally before saying, "Especially for her." This earned him another jab and the crowd laughed. They were about to head to their hut when Dr. Osaka and Rosie stopped them.

"Not so fast, princess," Rosie said smiling. "The good doctor and I noticed something that the two of you need to explain." Sonic and Sally looked at each other as they were dragged to Dr. Osaka's hut. The rest of the Freedom Fighters glanced at each other before following suit, barging into the doctor's hut before he could protest.

"Why does this always happen?" he muttered before giving up.

"Judging by the look on your faces I would say that your trip did not go as expected," Rosie inquired. Sally dropped her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"We've...had better," Sonic said reluctantly. He then proceeded to explain how their visit went as planned originally and then how the betrayal of the Void turned things around.

"The Void...a sentient being?" Dr. Osaka asked incredulously. "Even with all the time I spent studying it I would never have imagined..."

"It said that it was because of people being trapped there that it eventually absorbed their lives and, presumably, their knowledge," Sally explained. "I'm guessing that most people who seek the Void are after its power and that's what turned it evil."

"So you managed to save the king?" Antoine asked Sonic who shrugged.

"Yes and no," he answered. "I was able to stop the Void from feeding on his life force again but only for so long. I wasn't able to bring him back, though."

"What did the Void take from you, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked and Sally bowed her head again.

"It...took away any chance for me to have children," she said quietly and Antoine gasped.

"Sacre bleu," he said. "Then that would mean..." Sally nodded.

"By the Royal Edicts a ruler who cannot produce an heir cannot ascend the throne," she finished glumly. "I'm...no longer a Princess." Silence filled the room as the news weighed on them. Dr. Osaka closed his eyes as dark laughter filled his thoughts.

[This is far more entertaining than I could have hoped for!] the voice said. [I didn't have to do anything and you pathetic fools have damned yourselves.] Another wave of laughter followed and Dr. Osaka did his best to block it out.

"But...doesn't that mean even if we beat Robotnik there's no one to take over?" Tails asked.

"Not necessarily," Dr. Osaka said smiling as the voice in his head roared in protest. "Sally, you can name an heir to the throne in your place. It would be best if the villagers didn't know, however. You can name a de facto leader while you take time to adjust to the loss of your father. I'm quite sure the people will understand."

"I can do that?" Sally asked, hope tinting her voice. "But...who?" The Freedom Fighters looked at each other for a moment and then all eyes focused on Antoine. He looked at them nervously before tugging on his collar.

"Why is everyone to be looking at me?" he asked nervously.

"Seems like the natural choice to me," Sonic said looking at Sally who nodded.

"What do you say, Antoine?" Sally asked walking towards him. Antoine took a deep breath and exhaled confidently.

"I have but one question, Princess," he said. "Are you sure this is what you are to be...what you want?" Antoine's self-correction caught Sally off-guard but she nodded. "Then I would be honored." Sally took off her signet ring and handed it to the coyote.

"Then I, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, forfeit my title of Crown Princess and hand over the right to rule to you, Antoine D'Coolette," she said officially as Antoine put the ring on his hand. "May you rule with strength, integrity and honor." Antoine bowed briefly and smiled as Bunnie came up and hugged him. "With that said," Sally continued walking back to Sonic and taking his hands in hers, "Sonic and I have something we'd like to share with you all."

"This have anything to do with the ring on your left hand, Aunt Sally?" Tails asked bluntly. Everyone in the hut, except Dr. Osaka and Rosie, stood in shocked silence.

"Leave it to the kid to hit the nail on the head," Sonic commented as Sally held out her left hand. Bunnie let out an ear-piercing squeal as she charged Sally and embraced her. Sonic started to laugh until Bunnie switched to him. He began trying to break free so he could breathe but to no avail. The others laughed when Bunnie finally let go and Sonic collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

"Ah didn't hug ya' THAT hard, sugarhog," Bunnie said innocently.

"The real question should be," Sonic said, taking a moment to breathe, "is why Antoine hasn't popped the question yet."

"Now that's somethin' we can agree on," Bunnie replied eyeing Antoine. "So when do you plan on asking, Sugar-'twan?" She batted her eyelashes as Antoine slowly moved towards the door.

"Well, I should be getting ze move on," he said opening the door and turning. Rosie placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast there," she told him. "You're not getting out of this so easily."

Antoine tried to escape but Bunnie quickly moved in front of him with Dulcy backing her up. He turned only to find himself surrounded by Amy and Sally. All of them were smiling down at him. "Oh boy," he said and fainted. Bunnie shook her head and sighed. She picked him up and put him on her shoulder and walked away. Sonic shuddered as she walked away.

"Something tells me that Ant just lucked out," he said quietly. "If he was still conscious he'd be in way over his head."

"I don't think Bunnie's going to let that stop her," Sally said holding his hand. "We had better get some rest as well. We need to try and figure out what Snively was doing in the Void."

Kinos idly flipped through the surveillance screens from the control chair. He was running various scenarios through his head but nothing made sense. He had no way to counteract Sonic's speed other than throwing wave after wave of SWATbots at him. And his skill with a sword was impressive. Peculiar but impressive nonetheless. The hedgehog sighed. What he needed was a way to bring Sonic into the Citadel to talk, try and turn him against the Freedom Fighters. But he would also have to make the others distrust him, something that would take no small effort.

And to make matters worse the entire Robotropolis database had been wiped clean. Thankfully he had taken the liberty of copying much of it to his databanks but it still caused a great deal of agitation. He had no doubt it was Snively's doing but what concerned him more was that the data had been _moved_, not just deleted. No matter how many times he went over the codes he could not trace where the data had gone.

"Why can't I ever catch a break?" he asked idly. The clatter of a falling ventilation grate caught his attention.

"Prepare to meet the Maker, Robotnik!" he heard from behind him. He jumped out of the chair and whipped around to backhand a male goat. The blow sent him reeling and the goat stared at Kinos. "Who're you?" the goat asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same question," Kinos replied glaring. "SWATbots, detain him!"

Before the goat could do anything he was tackled by the SWATbots standing guard. Before he blacked out he saw the twisted smile of the white hedgehog. The SWATbots stood up and moved to take him to the roboticizer. "Wait," Kinos ordered. "Chain him up here. I have plans for this one."

"AS YOU COMMAND, LORD KINOS," the SWATbots said and proceeded to lock the goat up. Kinos turned back to the security screens.

"Lord Kinos," he said quietly still smiling. "That has a nice ring to it." He pressed a button on the panel and the profiles of different Freedom Fighters flashed by on the screen. Finally the screen stopped on the image of the goat behind him. "Griff, huh?" Kinos said rubbing his chin. "Leader of the Lower Mobius Freedom Fighters. No doubt you've been in touch with Knothole." He flipped to another screen and smiled again. "And Sonic. Well, well, I may indeed have a use for you."

Kinos walked away from the computer and towards Griff. The goat was still unconscious and hung almost lifelessly from his bindings. _I have to find a way to turn him against the Freedom Fighters, _Kinos thought. _Hmm, perhaps now is the time to try something I've been cooking up._ Kinos placed his fingertips on Griff's forehead and the nanites sunk into his head. He felt information flowing into his head. Griff had been to Knothole but didn't know the way. So much for easy pickings. But he did know the way to Lower Mobius and the city there. Kinos gathered the information he needed and then planted the images of an ally and friend in Kinos' image. He twisted Griff's view of Sonic until the goat believed Sonic to be a traitor. When he was finished he gently pulled his hand out.

"You there," Kinos said motioning a SWATbot. When it walked up to him he said, "Take him the outskirts and leave him there. Make sure that he escapes unharmed. I want him to be able to reach Knothole."

"AS YOU WISH, LORD KINOS," the bot drones and released Griff from his chains. A small communicator fell from his pocket and Kinos had the bots hold. He picked it up, carefully inspecting it.

"Analyze what frequency this broadcasts on," he said tossing it at a techbot. The bot looked it over as it scanned the device.

"DEVICE ANALYZED," it said. "FREQUENCY STORED IN CITY DATABANKS AND ADDED INTO THE JAMMING DATABANKS."

"Didn't think of that," Kinos admitted, taking the communicator in one hand and driving the other into the bot's hard drive. "Thank you for the suggestion," he said, removing his hand once he had the information he wanted. The bot fell to the ground sparking as he slipped the communicator back into Griff's pocket. "Now you can take him." The SWATbots walked away and Kinos couldn't help but smile. He had been wrong before, he was finally catching a break.

And it would help him destroy the Freedom Fighters from the inside out.

Sally stood over Rotor's computer to see what all they had managed to accomplish in the two weeks she and Sonic had been gone. In a matter of a few days they had gotten more intel than they had in ten years. Sir Charles had said that somehow they had gained access to all of Robotropolis' data. It wasn't his doing so either their luck had changed drastically or someone else had managed to do the impossible.

"What has Sir Charles sent you so far, Rotor?" Sally asked.

"Well, he sent me the plans for the R-Wave," Rotor said pulling up the schematics. "With this, plus the untis we've managed to scavenge, I should be able to work up some kind of disruptor with enough power to stun or short out a SWATbot."

"It won't harm Robians, will it?" she asked and Rotor shook his head.

"They work on a different frequency," he said as the charts popped up. "They'll feel its effects but not enough to do any lasting damage. With some time we may even be able to use it to free some more of them from Robotnik." Sally clapped him on the shoulder, a wide grin on her face.

"Best news I've heard in months," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. Rotor turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Aw shucks, Sally," he said goofily. "I'm just doing my job."

"Normally I'd say 'keep at it' but..." she said trailing off. Rotor didn't say anything and just nodded. She smiled again and went for the door.

It felt strange, she thought, to be able to look at the village as a civilian and not royalty. They had keeping the news that Antoine was the new leader quiet but in a village like Knothole gossip spread like wildfire. She hoped most assumed that it was for Antoine's sake since once she would have been crowned Queen he would have been her Minister of Defense. Other than the Freedom Fighters no one else knew that she had given up her right to rule and the stress of keeping it secret was beginning to wear on her nerves. Asking Sonic for advice was out of the question, regardless of the situation. Besides, the last time she had seen him he was still unpacking all of their stuff and had either slipped into meditation or a food coma after gorging himself on chili dogs. She was putting her money on the latter but couldn't help but think about how much he had changed. He had never been this calm before and it was a little unnerving. But at least in his heart he was the same Sonic he had always been: Rash, irresponsible, crazy, risk-taking Sonic. She had been the brains behind the Freedom Fighters but Sonic would always be the heart. She rubbed her finger where her family signet ring had been. So much had changed.

"Things never work out how you want them too, eh Sally?" a masculine voice said behind her. She turned around to see Dr. Osaka walking towards her.

"So now you can read my thoughts?" she asked smiling.

"A face can tell you anything you need to know about a person," he replied walking next to her. "Learn to read their emotions and how their face moves and you can know what they're thinking. It takes time but the payoff is worth it."

"I guess," she said sighing. "I just wish I knew what Sonic was thinking half the time. That hedgehog is absolutely impossible."

"You would know better than me, Sally. What is it that's bothering you?"

Sally shook her head. "He's so different now, it's like he's a different animal than the one I grew up with." She glanced down at her ring and smiled. "But I know deep down he's still the same hedgehog I fell in love with."

"The two of you are still young," Dr. Osaka pointed out. "You will both change a great deal before you are fully mature. While you have been forced to bear burdens no child should be asked to you have stepped up to the challenge with your heads held high."

"Holding your head high just makes it easier for someone to cut it off," she replied with a smirk. Dr. Osaka let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're starting to sound like me," he said shaking his head but smiling. "Granted, but what choice do you have?"

"I suppose so," Sally admitted. "I mean, it's not like things could get any worse."

As if on cue Nicole began beeping. She pulled the computer off her boot and opened her. "I have received a message from Griff, Sally," Nicole said. "He's requesting transport from Lower Mobius."

"Thanks, Nicole," Sally said closing her up.

"We got it, Aunt Sally!" Tails yelled from above her. Amy was hanging from his hands as they flew towards Robotropolis. "We'll get him here safe and sound."

"Just be careful, you two!" Dr. Osaka replied before Sally could. Amy gave him a thumb up, her shifting weight nearly causing Tails to veer into a tree. Sally and the doctor just shook their heads. "Will they ever learn?" He turned to Sally. "In the meantime, I'm off to finish my book," he said waving as he walked away. Sally walked towards her hut, hoping that Sonic was still there. When she opened the door she saw Sonic sitting on both knees with his eyes closed. She could hear whispers all around her and tried to shut it out as she called for him. When nothing worked she took a deep breath.

"Sonic, snap out of it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Without warning a massive force picked her up and slammed her against the wall. Sonic's eyes were now open but were completely grey with the same swirling pattern as before. The color faded and his eyes went back to black and he ran over to her.

"Sorry about that, Sal," he said pulling her up off the floor. "Sylvanix gets cranky when our conversations are interrupted. What's up?"

_At least it wasn't you who did that,_ she thought brushing herself off. "Griff just contacted us," she told him. "Tails and Amy are going to get him now but my guess is that it's important. He may know why Snively got tossed into the Void."

Sonic nodded and began following her out the door. Suddenly the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. He shook it off and continued after her. _What was that?_ he asked Sylvanix and was answered with a low growl. _I'm telling you, something if off. Can you sense what it is?_

[I am not your personal Ouija board,] Sylvanix said annoyed. [Even with your rudimentary skills you should know exactly what's going on in Robotropolis right now.]

_I may not know what a Ouija board is,_ Sonic retorted, _but I do know that if you're not willing to help you might as well shut up._ He ignored Sylvanix's ranting as he entered the War Room just behind Sally.

[You had better be sure about this, hedgehog,] Sylvanix told him. [Forcing a bond like the one you did can have any number of side-effects. For all you know you changed the way the Sally's life is supposed to play out. That is, after all, why you had me awaken her innate abilities, right?] Sonic grimaced but knew that he was right to some degree. They'd had this discussion before but Sonic had refused to listen to him until Sylvanix agreed to tell him how to create the link.

_I am not having this argument again,_ Sonic said as he took his place in the War Room. _Besides, what's done is done._ Sylvanix snorted but was silent afterwards, allowing Sonic to hear what Sally was going to say.


	5. Poisonous Words

The other Freedom Fighters followed behind them except for Rotor and Dulcy. While they waited for Griff Sonic paced the floor impatiently. Sylvanix's warning still nagged at him. After a while he let out a frustrated growl.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked.

"Sonic, it takes a while to get here from Lower Mobius," Sally explained. "Just because it takes you less than twenty minutes doesn't mean the same for everyone else."

"Why are you being so anxious?" Antoine asked. "You are seeming...seem quite disturbed." Sonic stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"Something about this whole thing just feels wrong," he said. "The problem is that I can't put my finger on it. It's right there, in front of me, and I can't figure it out."

"Well, they oughta' be back soon, sugarhog," Bunnie said leaning back in her chair. "But if you keep pacin' like that y'all are gonna wear a hole in the floor." Sonic ignored her last statement and kept pacing.

[As they said, pacing will get you nowhere,] Sylvanix said matter-of-factly. [You already know everything you need to.]

_But there's no way that's possible,_ Sonic insisted. _Robotnik can't be gone. If he was then Robotropolis would have shut down, not changed course._

[Then obviously someone took over for him.]

_ But we saw Snively in the Void!_

[Then it's not him.]

Sonic stopped at that thought as the realization sank in. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about it, almost unwilling to accept that it made perfect sense. Before the others could ask what was wrong Tails, Amy and Griff walked through the door.

"Sorry we're running late," Amy said as her hammer shrunk. "I had to convince him that I'm with the Freedom Fighters.

"I appreciate you guys coming to get me," Griff said, "and allow me to apologize as well for holding them up. These days you can't be too careful who you trust." He shot a glance at Sonic who had taken to leaning against the back wall.

"What was so important that you needed to meet with us here?" Sally asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's good to see you again but we haven't heard much from you or Lower Mobius for a long time."

"We've been trying to keep a low profile," he explained. "We did have a plan to take out Robotnik but something went awry."

"Please do explain," Antoine said carefully. He had made the mistake of trusting the goat before and was slow to give it once more.

"Robotnik is keeping a Mobian prisoner in the Citadel," he said bluntly. "He hasn't roboticized him yet, though. Robotnik and Snively have left the city to check on something and he's there by himself."

"Then why did you not free him?" Antoine asked curiously. "I am sure that Robotnik has a very specific reason for not roboticizing him."

"I tried but his new SWATbots caught me in the act," Griff explained. "They're smarter than we thought. It's almost like they were expecting me." With the last comment he shot another glare at Sonic who remained unfazed. "I figured that if anyone could do it, Sonic could."

There was a brief but awkward silence. "This seems too convenient," Antoine said finally. "Why would Robotnik keep this prisoner in the Citadel and be leaving only a few SWATbots to protect him? If anything this is a trap and this alleged Mobian is bait." Griff showed no reaction to Antoine's implication other than shrugging.

"Like I said, I'm not sure what it is that this guy knows," Griff insisted. "And there's no way it's a trap. If I can get in then certainly Sonic can." Another accusing stare. "Robotnik knows better than to underestimate the Freedom Fighters, least of all Knothole."

"Griff, I have to agree with Antoine on this one," Sally said. "We should get in touch with other Freedom Fighters and see if-"

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." They all turned to Sonic. "What?" he asked. "I like giving Robotnik a hard time. And freeing a fellow Freedom Fighter sounds like just the hard time he needs."

"Sugarhog, you know better than that," Bunnie said as Sonic walked toward the door. "You can bet ol' Robuttnik designed traps just for you. Y'all remember Nano Sonic?"

"The last time we ran into him I had been beaten and blown up," Sonic replied with a smirk. "Even if he rebuilt him I can handle him now."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Griff said snidely as Sonic started past him. He stopped next to Griff with anger in his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked with a barely contained snarl. "I'm betting you think that I can get in by just walking in the front door just because you think I'm somehow working with Robotnik."

"You think we all didn't hear about you walking out on Knothole? Or that Robotnik was able to turn another living being into his puppet?" Griff argued turning his head. "How do we know that he didn't something like that to you?"

"Then why would I have taken Daryl on?" Sonic asked clenching his fists.

"Survival of the fittest," Griff answered. "You take out Daryl and then Robotnik sets you up to take out-"

In a flash Sonic slammed Griff against the wall with such force that it shook the entire hut.

"If you dare finish that sentence," Sonic snarled as his eyes shifted emerald green, "I will rip you limb from limb, boy." Griff stared into Sonic's eyes and felt a wave of abject terror flow through him. There was something...empty behind them. It was like looking into the void of Death himself. He watched as black tendrils crawled across Sonic's left eye. Sonic dropped Griff and after several deep breaths his eyes returned to normal and walked out the door. After composing himself Griff walked out as well, still visibly shaken. It was several minutes still after hearing sonic booms echo through Knothole before any of them said anything.

"That...was not the Sonic I remember," Antoine said breaking the silence.

"Ah'm with ya' there, sugar," Bunnie said slouching down in a chair. "That was not sugarhog just then. But what was with ol' Griff layin' into him like that?"

"I'm afraid other Freedom Fighter groups may not have seen Sonic's disappearance with the same optimism that we did," Sally admitted sighing. "But I'm with you on this, Bunnie. Griff went too far."

"He is our guest," Antoine said after a moment, "and we should treat him as such." When the others began to protest he held his hand up. "I agree with all of you," he said with a pained voice, "but our responsibility is to treat him as one of our own."

"No offense Antoine but shouldn't we be more worried about Sonic?" Amy asked. "I've never seen him that angry, let alone threaten to kill someone.

"That wasn't Sonic," Tails insisted as he shook his head. "That couldn't have been him."

"Enough of this thinkin'," Bunnie said walking out with him. "Now, you wanna go make those cookies we were talkin' about?"

"Wait for me!" Amy yelled following the two of them out. The rest of the Freedom Fighters watched as they left.

"What I wouldn't give for that kind of attention span again," Dr. Osaka said chuckling.

"Aren't they the ones we are fighting for?" Rosie asked looking at all of them. "We may all have our disagreements but we must stick together if we are to win this fight." They all nodded at Rosie's words of encouragement.

In Robotropolis Sonic weaved his way through buildings and SWATbots like nothing in his life had changed. A stiff shoulder here, a Spin Attack there, making SWATbots shoot each other down. He had taken down dozens of bots by the time he stopped. He was barely short of breath, only stopping to see what was ahead. As he rested he leaned against the wall and felt a slight vibration. He narrowed his eyes and snuck around to the front of the factory. He sneaked through the main doors and stared at the assembly line. These SWATbots were heavily armored, significantly more than any SWATbot he had ever seen. He didn't recognize the weaponry but it didn't look good.

_Save this for another day,_ he thought heading back out. As he ran through more of the city he couldn't help but notice that the SWATbots were leaving him alone, almost like they wanted him to let his guard down. He didn't like this one bit. As he closed on the Citadel he felt something shift in the wind and he rolled to the side as a barrage of lasers tore through the street. They had herded him here and waited for him to get close. _If I hadn't become a Guardian..._ He shuddered at the thought and pushed it from his mind. Even knowing who had taken over why would they take such a radical change? Killing him would get them nowhere. If anything the Freedom Fighters would rally behind his death and fight twice as hard.

There was a break in the fire and Sonic took advantage. He rolled out and threw up a wind barrier. The next wave of lasers dissipated harmlessly into the shield as he bolted towards the bots. He curled up into his Spin Attack and wrapped the shield around him and sharpened it to a point. As he spun the wind spun with him, slicing the SWATbots in half with ease. They fell to the ground and sparked lifelessly. Sonic cracked his neck as he stared into the stairwell the SWATbots were guarding. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. He didn't like this one bit and every fiber of his being was telling him not to go into the Citadel.

The Freedom Fighters watched from Rotor's workshop as Sonic took down the SWATbots and walked into the Citadel. Their jaws were slack as they stared at the monitors.

"Oh...mah...stars," Bunnie said in awe. "That was...awesome!"

"That was really cool," Rotor agreed. "How did he do that?"

"I have...no idea," Antoine said, "but if he can do that to the SWATbots, what do you think he can do to Robotnik?" They were all silent as they considered the thought.

"Now we just have to wait and see if what Griff said about a prisoner was true," Sally said. The others nodded and sat back until Sonic would reappear on the screens.

When the door into the command center wouldn't open Sonic slammed his shoulder into it, walking away with nothing but a large bruise. He kicked and punched the door and it still refused to open. Frustrated, he leaned on the door and knocked, nearly falling on his face as it opened.

"Son of a..." he muttered. All the monitors and electronics were off, further tightening the knot in his stomach. He walked towards Robotnik's quarters, looking around and finally settling on a stain on the floor. It had been a large pool and was a rusty red color. He shuddered as he looked at the command chair and saw the same stain plus a large gash. Someone much larger than a Mobian had bled out here and then had been tossed against the wall.

_Someone like a large human,_ he thought. He turned back towards Robotnik's room and the light coming from the room. He walked into the room to see a small table with two glasses of wine and two plates of chili dogs. His stomach growled and he sighed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Don't hold back, bro." He heard his own voice speaking to him and he bristled at the wrongness of it. "Oh come on. You can't tell me that you aren't the least bit hungry, especially since this is your uncle's original recipe." A figure stepped out of the shadows of the room. It was a white hedgehog with black tipped hair quills that stood almost as tall as Robotnik. He even had the same eyes, a fact that Sonic found even more disturbing. He sat down at one end of the table and downed a chili dog. "They really are good."

"How did you get the recipe?" Sonic asked sitting down finally. "And who are you?"

"You might know me better as Nano Sonic," the white hedgehog said sipping at the wine. He made a sour face. "Ack, Robotnik's taste sucks." Sonic picked up his own glass and sipped. The wine was fruity and while he didn't particularly enjoy it he didn't exactly hate it. He ate one of the chili dogs and a wave of nostalgia hit him.

"By the Maker have I missed these," he said. "But you haven't answered my question. Wasn't hard to figure that you're Nano Sonic since doc wasn't able to take you out. Can't say I like what you've done with my body."

"My body, pal. Not yours," the hedgehog said taking another drink of wine. "You can call me Kinos the Enslaver, by the way. And I want to make you an offer." He downed another dog as Sonic stared at him.

"There's nothing you could offer me or the Freedom Fighters that we would take," Sonic insisted, "and there's no way that any amount of my uncle's chili dogs would change my mind either." Kinos chuckled, a sound that made Sonic's skin crawl. It was like talking into a twisted mirror.

"You have no idea what I'm going to offer you yet, Sonic," Kinos said. "For all you know I'm going to offer you a way to deroboticize every Mobian and how to prevent it from ever happening again." Sonic was dumbfounded that he would offer such a thing and kept his mouth closed. Kinos smiled and said, "That's better. Now, are you interested in hearing what I have to say?" Sonic grimaced but nodded. "Glad to hear it."

"So what's the catch in all this?" Sonic asked before Kinos could continue. "Something tells me that you'd be so kind as to offer a deroboticizer for nothing."

"I want to give you and the Freedom Fighters a chance at peace," Kinos began. "Tell me, where did you grow up?"

"Mobotropolis." Kinos shook his head.

"I asked where you grew up, not where you were born," he said. "You grew up in Knothole, right? That's where your memories are. That's where _she's_ at, right?" Sonic held his temper from spilling out. "There are maybe, what, ten Mobians in Knothole that grew up in the city? If the Freedom Fighters leave me alone then I'll leave you alone. I have no interest in continuing Robotnik's campaign against you. I have my own agenda and don't want to focus on the Freedom Fighters as well. So if you agree to not attack me I'll let you and your friends get all the supplies you need from the city."

"And you really think that we believe that you'll leave us alone the whole time?" Sonic asked angrily. "You're one of Robotnik's toys. There's no way we'd trust you."

"True enough," he admitted, "but I'm also you. When has this hedgehog ever broken a promise to you?" Sonic felt something inside him twist at hearing those words. "For all I care, you Mobians can go off and build a brand new city. I've already done you a major favor." Holographic screens popped up around him. The air cleaning bots and the smogless factories showed on the screens. "I have found a power source that requires no energy to burn and produces no pollution. I've created machines that are slowly cleaning the atmosphere and reversing the damage that Robotnik has done over the last decade. I have done more than the Freedom Fighters ever could."

Sonic swore under his breath. He hated admitting it but Kinos was right.

"But the Freedom Fighters will never accept that truth," Kinos continued as if reading Sonic's thoughts. "They will never accept my offer of peace. So I want to offer _you_ something." Sonic froze and the knot in his stomach returned with a vengeance. "Do you think that the Freedom Fighters can defeat me, with or without you?" Sonic was silent, taking several deep breaths.

"Honestly?" he asked and Kinos nodded. "I don't know. I can say that I've never thought about it. Why?"

"One more thing," Kinos said holding another chili dog up. "If you were to go up against the Freedom Fighters who would win?" Sonic was silent as Kinos ate the dog. "As I thought. You don't think that they could beat you, eh? I happen to agree." He leaned towards Sonic and smiled, baring his razor sharp teeth. "Despite our similarities you have something that I don't: the ability to lead." Sonic narrowed his eyes and Kinos sat back in his chair. "There are only some things that Robotnik was able to copy to me. He was never a leader but you are. Mobians follow you no matter how bad the odds are. If you were to walk into a base you could, with only a few words, convince them to do whatever you want, even surrender."

"Get to the point," Sonic said curtly eating another chili dog. Kinos sickened him but he was always in the mood for a good chili dog.

"Join me." Sonic spit out the chili dog in shock. Kinos stared at him, slowly wiping away the chili and hot dog pieces. "Okay, that was gross. Anyway, my plans will eventually require a leader. The troops I'm building will follow my orders but that's not enough. They need to be inspired to fight and _that_ is something that you can do."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut you down right here," Sonic snarled as his hand rested on his father's sword.

"For one, you wouldn't stand a chance," Kinos said smiling. "Secondly, I could have killed you the moment you stepped into the control room but I haven't. For all you know I poisoned the wine and chili dogs." A sick feeling ran through Sonic. He hadn't even considered that. "But I didn't and I haven't," Kinos assured him. "Tell me, why do you think Griff really went to Knothole?"

"There's no way that you could know..." Sonic stopped. "You sent him," he realized. "Somehow you convinced him that I was the actual threat, not you. And he was still there when I left." Kinos was still smiling as the realization hit Sonic.

"If the Freedom Fighters take my peace offer then Griff's words will be meaningless," he explained. "But because they will not, something you and I both know, his words will carry deadly weight with the Freedom Fighters. Slowly but surely they will lose their trust and faith in you until you are forced to leave. And then you will be an outcast, a traitor. No Freedom Fighter group will trust you. And even if they somehow defeat me and reclaim Mobotropolis you will never be welcome there or in Knothole. By fighting against me you will forever lose your home and loved ones. But if you join with me then it won't matter. They may brand you a traitor but they will lose the will to fight. When their friend and hero abandons them they will give up fighting and attempt to live in peace, thereby accepting my first offer. For them it is a win-win situation, is it not?"

Sonic felt sick listening to Kinos. If he was telling the truth then he had no doubt that things would play out exactly as he said. By listening to the wind he could already hear Griff's words taint his image in Knothole.

"We won't give up," Sonic said, his voice shaking. "You really don't get us, do you? Even if I were to join you the Freedom Fighters would still come after you. Despite what you say Mobotropolis is our home and it always will be, no matter how long we've been away." A sense of pride filled him as the words left his lips. "You underestimate us, Kinos, and you severely underestimate me. You're right; we'll never take your offer of peace because that's not what we want. We want our home back and if that means kicking your ass to get it then so be it." Kinos sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Say what you will," he replied, "but nothing you say can convince me that you believe it. I'm you after all." He sat back up normally. "I think like you, I strategize like you, I prioritize like you. Except in personality and looks I am exactly like you." He stood up and the screens around him vanished. "Both my offers stand, Sonic. Even if the Freedom Fighters turn down theirs I will still accept you if you choose to join with me."

"That won't be happening either," Sonic said as he stood. "Besides, doesn't Robotnik still hold your leash? I have a hard time picturing you-"

"Robotnik is dead." Kinos' eyes reflected a sick pride as he said this. "It couldn't have been hard to see where he bled out, right bro? The best part is that he never saw it coming, not until my blade pierced his heart. Feeling him bleed out on my arm was the second most satisfying feeling I've ever had, right after seizing control from Snively that is." Sonic nearly retched but kept it down. He had been afraid of the truth but hearing it from Kinos had removed all doubt. "Now, as a gracious host I don't want the Freedom Fighters thinking that I just let you go out of the goodness of my heart. Why don't we make this struggle look a bit more realistic?" He held up his arm and Sonic watched as it transformed into a heavy blaster and began to gather energy.


	6. Doubts

The Freedom Fighters waited in the workshop for Sonic to leave the Citadel. He had been in there for almost a half hour and they were all beginning to worry.

"Something's not right," Sally said for what felt the hundredth time. "We have to do something."

"What CAN we do?" Rotor asked leaning back in his chair. "If what Griff said was true then Robotnik probably pulled out all the stops making sure we couldn't get to him."

"Griff did say it was only the SWATbots that stopped him," Antoine added. "It very well could be there was more to the trap he did not see."

As if on cue, an explosion tore open a hole in the Citadel. A figure flew out of the smoke and landed on a nearby rooftop. Another figure exited the smoke and dropped down to the nearest roof, slowly walking towards the first. It fired blast after blast from its arm, each one nearly hitting the first figure.

"Well that can't be good," Rotor said tapping away at the keyboard. "I'll see if I can get in closer." The EyeSpy he had hijacked zoomed in on the first figure, revealing it to be Sonic. His left shoulder was badly burned, presumably from the initial blast that had launched him from the Citadel and his coat in tatters. He was barely staying ahead of the laser blasts from the other figure. Rotor hijacked another EyeSpy and zoomed in on the other figure. He was a white hedgehog with black-tipped hair quills.

"That must be Nano Sonic," Sally said shivering. "How did he change his looks?"

"Robotnik must have done it when he rebuilt him," Rotor said. "He and Sonic must have been going at it while they were in the command center."

"Are we sure that Nano Sonic wasn't the one that Griff was talking about?" Dr. Osaka suggested as the others turned to stare at him. "As frightening as it sounds would it not be possible for him to alter the memories of those that attack him?"

Sally was about to respond when they saw Sonic pull out a power ring. The light enveloped him and he took off towards the white hedgehog. He fired blast after blast but Sonic used the ring's energy to just shrug them off. With a single slash they saw Nano Sonic's blaster arm fall to the ground. Sonic looked back with a worried expression, likely to make sure that Nano Sonic wasn't about to recover. Nano Sonic's other arm transformed and he took aim at Sonic. Energy began to gather at the tip of the blaster and he fired the moment before Sonic touched down on the roof. The resulting blast destroyed the EyeSpy that had been trained on Sonic. Nano Sonic picked up his arm and reattached it before vanishing into a bluish-white light.

"NO!" Sally screamed heading for the door. Before she could open it the wind in the workshop picked up and deposited Sonic in front of her. She caught him before he fell, ignoring his wounds as she turned to Dr. Osaka. "Dr. Osaka! A little help here!"

"I'm...fine," Sonic grunted as he leaned against the door with Sally's help. "Just gimme a sec." Sally was about to protest when she noticed that Sonic's wounds were healing before her eyes. "I still have a lot of leftover energy from the power ring. Healing these isn't a problem."

"What happened out there?" Sally asked. "And who was that attacking you?" Sonic was silent for several moments.

"That was Kinos," he said finally. "But before I go any further we should get everyone together. I don't wanna explain this more than once." They all nodded and went into the village to gather the other Freedom Fighters. Sally looked at Sonic one last time before heading out. Something was wrong with him but she couldn't place it.

It wasn't long before they had gathered everyone in the War Room. Sonic was already there waiting, leaning up against the wall and inspecting his father's sword.

"What's up, Sonic?" Tails said munching on a cookie. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just as bad," he said sheathing the katana. "I ran into Nano Sonic. Except he calls himself Kinos the Enslaver now." There was a brief silence as the news set in. "This next bit I'm not sure if it's good or bad so I'll just say it: Kinos took out Robotnik."

"I would imagine that is good news," Antoine said with barely contained joy, "but why are you not sure? Is this not what we have been fighting for?"

"Yeah, well it's not how I wanted to win," Sonic admitted standing up straight. "I wanted Robotnik to answer to us for the crimes he's committed. And it would be better news if Kinos hadn't taken over for him."

"You mean it isn't over?" Tails asked frowning. "Well that sucks."

"Watch your language, Miles," Rosie scolded him. Amy snickered until Rosie lightly smacked her upside the head.

"Well, Ah have to agree with him, Rosie," Bunnie said as Amy rubbed the back of her head. "There's no politer word to say it."

"There's no way it took him so long to say all that," Rotor added. "What else happened?" Sonic considered what to say next. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring up what Kinos had said about Griff in front of everyone, mostly because he was sure they all trusted him entirely.

"He also made us an offer," he said finally. "If we stop fighting then he'll leave us alone. We can get whatever supplies we need from the city but as long as we don't attack he won't either."

"You have GOT to be kiddin' me, sugarhog," Bunnie said angrily, slamming her non-robotic fist on the table. "There's no way y'all can think that's an option."

"And why should we believe that he is indeed genuine?" Antoine asked placing his hand on Bunnie's shoulder. "He is one of Robotnik's, is he not?"

"When has this hedgehog ever broken a promise?"

Those words had the effect Sonic was hoping they'd have: there was a shocked silence that filled the War Room. "That was my reaction," he continued. "He's essentially me, for better or worse. That means if he makes a promise then he'll stick by it."

"Was that all?" Sally asked, breaking her silence. Sonic nodded but she could see in his eyes it wasn't. Dr. Osaka and Rosie were the only others she could picture seeing through his lie. "Maybe the details would be better discussed with Sonic and Antoine. After that we can decide what to tell the villagers."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "I mean, yeah, they deserve to know but how sure are you about telling them that Robotnik is gone but the fight isn't over? Especially if they believe any of the things that Griff has been saying."

"I am to be thinking that Sally is correct, Amy," Antoine replied. "I do agree with you that we will have to be careful in how we are to be saying certain things." The others nodded before starting to move out. Antoine gave Bunnie a quick peck on the cheek before she left, elevating her foul mood slightly. When they had all left Antoine turned back to Sonic who had sat down. The strong front he had put up had collapsed and Antoine was concerned at what he saw. Sonic was the last of them to ever show any fear or uncertainty, yet what he saw was just that. "Are you being okay?" he asked sitting next to Sonic.

"No," Sonic said honestly. "Kinos, he...he got to me. You have no idea what it's like hearing your own voice telling you that things are only going to get worse."

"We can beat him," Antoine encouraged him. "You are the one who carried us in the fight against Robotnik. You can do it here." Sonic gave a weak smile.

"Sounds like something I used to say to you," he pointed out and Antoine chuckled.

"I was having a very good teacher." Sonic's smile faded.

"What Amy said about Griff," he said, "it's true." Antoine swore under his breath. "Kinos did something to him, I don't know what, but he's determined to spread as much distrust of me as possible. I doubt that it's limited to Knothole, too."

"I was afraid of that," Antoine admitted nodding. "I will do my best to allay their fears but much of what has said will ring true with too many animals. Is there anything else?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nothing important," he lied. "If you don't mind I'm gonna go to my hut. I'm still a bit shaken." Antoine nodded, thanking him and letting him go his way. Sonic slowly made his way to his and Sally's hut where he closed the door behind him. He sat against the foot of the bed and drew his father's sword.

"I'm not going crazy, am I?" he thought aloud. "I definitely heard you crack, no doubt about it." He ran his hand along the blade but couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Without a light he couldn't see if there was a crack either. Frustrated, he whipped the sword toward the wall where it sank to the hilt. He pulled his knees up and buried his head.

"Sonic?" he heard Sally say as she entered the hut. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not. I can't get over what Kinos said to me."

"It's not like you to let someone get under your skin like this," she said sitting next to him. "He must have really freaked you out."

"You have no idea, Sal," he said gruffly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone who knows exactly what you're thinking? Or knowing that everything they're saying is true, as much as you hate admitting it?" He raised his head and Sally watched as his eyes shifted from black to gray.

"What really happened?" Sally asked holding his hand. "You were lying back there. I know you well enough to know that." Sonic explained about Griff and Sally's heart sank. She had assumed that Griff's intentions were less-than-friendly but not as bad as Sonic explained.

"That's not the worst of it, though," he continued. "Kinos knows that we'll never take his peace offer. At least, not willingly." Sally looked at him, concerned. She didn't like the way he had qualified that. "He made the Freedom Fighters one offer and another for me. If we take his offer then Griff's words will fall on deaf ears. But since he, and I, knows we won't then people will believe them."

"You can't possibly believe that," she said incredulously. "You alone have done so much for the animals here."

"A year ago I'd have agreed," he said nodding. "But now... I've seen the way some of the civilians look at me. Between being a Guardian and disappearing for months they're not sure I'm me." He held his hands up and stared at them. "If I wanted I could wipe Robotropolis off the map with a single technique," he said. "That kind of power scares people, even when it's on their side." He put his hands down and stared up at the ceiling. "But I can't change that. But if I could give everyone some measure of peace then I'd be willing to sell my soul." Sally stared at him concerned.

"You said that Kinos made us an offer," she repeated, "and he made you one. What did he offer you?"

"A place at his side," Sonic answered. "He knows that if I leave the Freedom Fighters then there's a good chance they'll lose the will to fight. If I stay and we fight, which we both know will happen..." Sonic hesitated. His own words echoed Kinos', a fact that made his stomach twist and turn. "If I stay and we fight then eventually Griff's words will poison everyone's minds. At some point Antoine will have to either pull me from raids or make sure that I'm never alone. And eventually I'll be forced onto the bench fulltime. When the villagers refuse to have me around then I'll be kicked out. And even if we beat Kinos I'll never be welcome here or in Mobotropolis." He mentally swore at himself. He sounded too much Kinos, no doubt exactly what he'd had in mind.

"He really got to you, didn't he?" she asked and he nodded.

"More than you know, Sal."

"Then anyone who sees you that way can burn in Hell." He turned to Sally, looking into her eyes. "When I look at you I see the hedgehog that's been with me since we were kids. You're the hedgehog that's stayed by my side even when I was falling apart. You're the hedgehog that was by my side as we took down Doomsday." She took his hands in hers as a tear ran down her cheek. "You're the hedgehog that I love, that gave me a chance to see my father again, that proved to me that I mean more to him than anyone or anything." She pulled him to her, hugging him as tight as she could. "I love you, Sonic Hedgehog. No matter what Kinos or anyone else says that will never change." Sonic's arms eventually wrapped around her and they stayed that way for a time. They separated and Sonic's eyes were clear of all doubt.

"Thanks, Sal," he said giving her a quick kiss as a tear ran down his cheek. "I needed to hear that." They crawled into bed and Sonic wrapped his arms around her. He still had his fears but he was willing to forget them as long as she was in his arms. He closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep to the sound of Sally's heart beating next to his.

As Kinos had predicted the Freedom Fighters had refused his offer, choosing to fight. He had responded by fighting back relentlessly, throwing the full weight of Robotropolis at them with every raid. Thanks to Sonic's reconnaissance they had been able to handle the new SWATbot models which they had dubbed SWAT2s. While they lacked the AI of the originals their firepower and armor was far more significant, a fact Sonic had been the first to discover. His trademark Spin Attack had simply bounced off of them, leaving him dazed until Amy smashed it with her hammer. Antoine had Sonic focus on handling the normal SWATs while Bunnie and Amy handled the SWAT2s. It hadn't helped that any supplies they would normally get during a raid were so sparse that it was almost worthless. For almost two weeks this was the way of things. After a moderately successful raid they piled into the War Room battered and bruised.

"This has been a productive week," Sonic said sarcastically as he massaged several spots where he'd been used as a punching bag. "First the other villages refuse to help us then these freaking bots. How much worse can it get?"

"Do not jinx us, Sonic," Antoine replied, stretching his sword arm. "I am sure that we do not wish Kinos to make things any more difficult than they are."

"Speakin' of that," Bunnie said panting for breath, "why is it that none of the SWATbutts are aiming for you sugarhog?"

Sonic winced slightly. He hadn't said anything of Kinos' offer to join him to anyone except Sally. "I don't know," he lied, "but I do know that we have to shut down those plants. If he keeps produc-"

"Oh no you don't," Bunnie growled slamming her robotic hand on the table. "Answer mah question, Sonic Hedgehog. Why aren't the SWATbots aimin' for ya? If Ah didn't know better Ah'd say they had orders not to fire on their allies."

"Bunnie!" Sally exclaimed. "You know as well as I do that Sonic would never join Kinos. How could you even suggest it?"

"Then why is it that sugarhog seems to know just what Kinos is gonna to do?" Bunnie retorted angrily. "Ah don't like thinkin' it more than anyone else here but it's gettin' hard not to."

"I'm with Bunnie on this one," Amy said trying to stop her hair quills from smoking. "I hate saying it but someone has to. Besides, I'm tired of getting my butt kicked for nothing."

"Not you too, Amy!" Tails said incredulously. "I thought that you would take Sonic's side no matter what."

"Why are we even fighting like this?" Antoine asked beginning to get agitated. "We should be focusing our efforts on Kinos, not each other."

"If we take out his allies it's the same thing," Bunnie grumbled.

"Have all of you gone mad?" Sally asked nearly yelling. "You're all saying that Sonic, the same one that has saved your ungrateful backsides, is the same one putting the out there to be fired at. We've known him for years, there's no way you could seriously believe this." Bunnie sighed and slumped into a chair.

"Ah know that," she said. "It's like Amy said: Ah'm sick of getting' mah butt kicked. We just need to catch a break." They all nodded, trying to forget about their injuries.

Sonic was the first to leave the War Room. Without hesitating he took off at a brisk run around the village. With everything that had been going on he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Already a group of villagers had turned on him. Their rebellion wasn't outspoken but he knew that they didn't trust him and they were slowly gaining support. What aggravated him more than that was the fact that Bunnie had been right: Kinos wasn't aiming for him. In fact, Sonic felt that Kinos was trying to force his hand and make him leave the Freedom Fighters.

_He's doing exactly what I would,_ he thought swerving between trees. _There's nothing that I can say or do that'll change the villagers' minds._

[It's not like you to dwell on what others think of you,] Sylvanix offered. [Does Kinos really bother you that much?]

_Imagine that someone was taking everything you've spent your life building and tearing it down in front of you,_ Sonic said. _We're helpless against him. We don't even have a trump card._

[How do you know that he's not right?]

The question made Sonic stop. It had been the last thing that he expected him to say. [What's so surprising?] Sylvanix asked. [There are more important things that Kinos. He is insignificant compared to what's really at stake.]

_Xiaxos,_ Sonic said closing his eyes. _How do I even know that I'll make it to then?_ Now Sylvanix was silent. _I can already feel it eating away at me. I knew giving the king part of my soul was risky._

[Not to mention _him_,] Sylvanix added and Sonic instinctively grabbed his chest. [He's what made you attack Griff, isn't it?]

_Can we talk about it some other time?_ He heard a grunt and Sylvanix was silent. Sonic looked around, noticing for the first time that he was at the ring pool. With a brilliant flash a power ring shot out of the water and Sonic caught it in his hand, placing it in his pack. He hadn't forgotten how one had saved his bacon against Kinos. He had almost forgotten the feeling of using the rings and up until meeting Kinos he hadn't been sure they would still work for him. They even seemed to amplify his powers.

[So that's where these come from,] Sylvanix mused, almost making Sonic jump. [Impressive. Using these you can amplify your powers with no ill effects towards yourself.]

_How much time could I buy?_

[A couple years at most,] Sylvanix answered grimly. [A one-tailed body is not meant to handle a dragon's power.]

"Sonic!" Sally's voice brought Sonic out of his thoughts as he turned to her. She looked worn down as she stopped to take a breather. "You...are a hard...hedgehog...to find," she panted. "Do you have...any idea how long...I've been chasing you?"

"I haven't been gone that long," Sonic said grinning. "Those chili dogs starting to make you-"

"Call me fat and I will make you sleep on the roof," Sally threatened as she glared at her fiancé. The glare vanished as she stood up straight. "Well, the chili dogs have nothing to do with it. It's just that I think you've gotten faster again."

"You didn't chase me just to tell me I'm the fastest thing alive," Sonic said cocking an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Antoine wanted to run an idea by you if you were up for it," she explained. "He said it might solve our supply problem." Sonic nodded. "Good, he's waiting in the mess hall."

"You're not coming?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He...already asked me," she said shivering. "I don't like it at all but then again it's not up to me anymore."

"Sal..." She looked at him and smiled.

"You should go," she said. "I'll be here for a while." Sonic reluctantly took off, trying to push his worry into the back of his mind. When he arrived in the mess hall Antoine already had a plate of chili dogs ready for him. "You're trying to bribe me," he stated sitting down eating a chili dog. "So, Sal said you wanted to ask me something."

"It is not being a pleasant suggestion," Antoine admitted, "but we are running out of options." His nose wrinkled at the smell of the chili dogs but said nothing. "Kinos' plan is to have us exhaust ourselves against his superior numbers, no?"

"Sounds about right," Sonic answered scratching his head. "If I had to pick a method of defeat that would be it. We can't get enough supplies without placing ourselves in danger."

"But what if we were able to get supplies from elsewhere?" Sonic leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah, I guess that would work," he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Cherrywood." Sonic set the chair down. "One of the villagers came to me about moving the Robians there so we would not have to deal with them. That is when Bunnie reminded me of the supplies still there."

"I see why Sal didn't like the idea," Sonic said. "It'd be like grave robbing." He turned to the coyote. "How do we know if their supplies are still any good?"

"Most of what we need is being non-perishable," Antoine explained. "I have already had the farmers begin preparing their crops for winter. We have enough food to be lasting quite some time, at least through winter. Dr. Osaka, Rosie and many of the Robians are helping to build a greenhouse, in case we need more crops."

"So we head there so we don't have to worry about going to Robotropolis for supplies," Sonic said. "Disturbing, but not a bad plan."

"We still need to stop the production of the SWAT2s," Antoine continued. "We do not know what Kinos knows of Cherrywood and going without having a distraction is not wise."

"I'm guessing this is where I come in," Sonic guessed and Antoine nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kinos cannot prepare for your wind abilities," he said. "How much damage do you think you could do with those abilities alone?" Sonic was silent which surprised him. "What is wrong?"

"These powers come with a price," Sonic explained. "I'm willing to help but I need to discuss it with Sylvanix." He stood up, leaving the plate with most of the chili dogs on it. "Thanks for the dogs, Ant. I'll let you know when I'm ready." Sonic left the mess hall, leaving a very confused and concerned Antoine.


	7. Dragon and Hollow

[Where are you going?] Sylvanix asked as Sonic sped through the forest. [You seem to be going quite out of the way just to talk.]

_I need to relax_, Sonic answered as he exited the forest towards the hot springs. _Besides, talking like this is getting annoying. I'd rather talk in person._

[You do realize you won't see my actual form, right?]

_Don't really care._ Sylvanix snorted.

[Fine, just let me know when.]

"Now should do," Sonic said aloud as he came screeching to a stop. He took off his boots and pants, slowly slipping into the water. "Oh yeah. That hits the spot," he sighed as the water began to unknot his back muscles.

"Hmph, I don't see the point in this," a gruff voice next to him said. He turned to see a gray dragon slip into the water. He towered over Sonic at almost ten feet. Unlike Dulcy his scales were jagged, giving his skin the appearance of plate mail. Three large spikes extended from his forehead while his snout extended only slightly from his face. Sonic could see his wings tucked in but knew they were far more massive than they let on. "It's not like the spring will do me any good."

"Not doing it for you," Sonic said leaning back against the crater's edge. "What do you think of Antoine's idea?"

"Does it matter?" Sylvanix said crossing his arms across his chest. "You'll do it because they're your friends. It won't matter what I say."

"But what if-"

"Now you worry about that?" Sylvanix growled angrily. "I told you when you first became a Guardian that overusing your powers would be a mistake. You're at the point that it's too late to turn back. If you're lucky you'll die taking some of them out."

"You said that I'd become a Forbidden first," Sonic argued. "Are you sure there's no way to slow the process down?"

"Aside from not using your powers, none that I know of," the dragon said. "Then again, _he_ doesn't have to worry about it. His very existence defies that of the Forbidden." Even in the hot spring Sonic shivered.

"You're sure there's no other way?" he asked.

"If he uses your powers they will not affect how quickly the transformation progresses," Sylvanix said nodding. "I cannot say how well your soul will hold up, however. That situation with the king changed things."

"It saved his life," Sonic insisted. "It was the least I could do." A thought occurred to Sonic and he turned to the dragon. "What happens to him if I die?"

"If he's still in the Void then it will once again consume his life force," he answered. "But you shouldn't worry about him. He is not important."

"He's important to Sal!" Sonic yelled standing up. Sylvanix stood as well, his figure eclipsing Sonic's.

"I've already told you that she is not an important part of your future," the dragon snarled. "Why do you continue to insist that she is?"

"I love her," Sonic said staring up at Sylvanix. "She and I have been through everything together. There's nothing you can say that will change that." The dragon smiled smugly as he crossed his arms.

"And yet you haven't told her about your Hollow, have you?" Sonic winced. "That's what I thought. You haven't told her or the others that you're slowly dying, either. Some fiancé you are." Sonic tried to punch the dragon, knowing that his fist would pass right through. "And to add to it you know that siding with Kinos would be simplest way of ending the fighting so that you can find a way to slow or stop the transformation." Sylvanix glared down at the small Mobian at his feet. "Despite what you think and what you pretend to be you are not the same hedgehog that you were before. You have acquired a much larger mission. At this point you are not replaceable."

"And what does that mean?" Sonic asked sitting back in the water. Sylvanix sat back down as well, sinking up to his shoulders.

"You must do whatever is necessary in order to survive," the dragon explained. "If it means relying on your Hollow or joining forces with Kinos you _must _live." Sylvanix blew a stream of air through his nostrils, making several waves in the water. "Now that I think about it Magus may be able to help you find a means of stopping the transformation." Sylvanix looked up as though something had caught his attention. "I should go. Someone else wants to talk to you." Before Sonic could reply the dragon vanished.

"I really hate when he does that," he muttered. He was vaguely aware of a presence on his left after Sylvanix had left.

"I know how you feel," a male voice said. Sonic shivered.

"You."

"Yeah, me." Sonic turned to face the being. In the water next to him was a black version of himself, only the sclera of his eyes were pitch black and his irises a vibrant emerald green. "Heard the two of you talking about me. How can I help, boss?"

"What would you need to deal some damage around Robotropolis?" Sonic asked bluntly. The black Sonic grinned.

"All I need is your permission," he said. "Keep one thing in mind, though: the moment you give me control I'm not giving it up."

"We'll see about that," Sonic said as the being vanished. "I hate the idea of him running around in my body but we're running low on options."

It was dark by the time Sonic returned to Knothole. He gave Antoine his answer and went to his hut. He didn't like Antoine's suggestion any more than Sally did but it was the only way to make sure that Kinos didn't wipe them out. He looked at the bed to see Sally sound asleep and smiled. It didn't matter what Sylvanix said, he would stay with her until the day he died.

The next day Antoine split the Freedom Fighters into two teams: Amy and Tails would back Sonic up while the rest of them would head to Cherrywood. Sonic stood at the edge of the factory district of Robotropolis, staring at the roads of SWATbot plants.

"You sure you got this, Sonic?" Tails asked flying next to him. "That's a lot of SWATbots to take on by yourself."

"Yeah, remember how you just bounced off those SWAT2s last time?" Amy added. "Kinos is gonna have those bots all over the city, if they're not on their way to Cherrywood."

"He'll recall them, trust me," Sonic said confidently. "Just remember to keep an eye out from a safe distance."

"But Antoine said-"

"I know what he said, Tails," Sonic interrupted his friend, "but I'm not holding back this time. I can't guarantee that you won't get caught in the backlash." Tails gulped and nodded. "Well, here goes everything." Sonic sped off into the heart of the district and the SWATbots ignored him. He muttered a curse. He had expected as much but actually seeing it up close was infuriating.

**So, when does the fun start?** his Hollow asked.

_Two things first,_ Sonic said. _One, what do I call you? I can't just call you 'Hollow'._

**Kuroc will do just fine,** he said slightly annoyed. **Why should it matter what you call me? I thought I was just here to cause destruction.**

_That's the other thing,_ Sonic continued. _Leave the Robians be. You try attacking them I'll shove you so far back into my consciousness you'll never see daylight again._

**I doubt you could but I'll humor you,** Kuroc replied. **Now, get the hell out of my way, boy.**

_For now,_ Sonic said, reluctantly granting permission for Kuroc to take control. He closed his eyes, a part of him knowing that he was going to regret this. When he opened them he was standing in a desert under the night sky. He looked around only to see dead trees and more sand. "Well this is bleak," he muttered and sat on the ground, watching Kuroc closely.

Sonic stopped in front of one of the largest factories and smiled. Slowly, a white mass gathered on the left side of his face as his eyes turned emerald green and black. The tips of his quills turned white as white stripes appeared on his body at regular intervals. The mask forming had two rows of jagged teeth and three blue stripes running across it. The chin came to a point far below Sonic's and the top extended across his hair quills, coating them to form armor. A horn extended back from his temple coming to a point just past the back of his head. A nearby SWAT2 turned to gaze at him before raising its blaster arm.

"UNIDENTIFIED ORGANISM," it droned. "SURRENDER AND PREPARE FOR ROBOTIZATION."

"Get real," Kuroc said with a grin, black wind forming at his hands. The bot fired, only to hit empty air. It looked up and saw Kuroc forming a large double-bladed sword from the air. He dropped to the ground, slicing the bot into three large pieces. Still grinning, he split the sword apart at the hilt, twirling a blade in each hand. "Now the fun begins."

Tails and Amy sat on a rooftop waiting on Sonic to return when the alarms began going off. "That must mean he got their attention," Tails said yawning. "Told you he wasn't working for Kinos."

"It's still weird," Amy said shaking her head. "To think that we're fighting against a robotic version of Sonic that thinks like him is unnerving."

"I suppose it could be worse," Tails admitted. "Can you imagine if they really were working together?" He was about to continue until he saw several Robians fleeing a large explosion in the area. "Wow, Sonic is really getting worked up. There's no way Kinos is ignoring him now."

Indeed, in the command center Kinos was attempting damage control. He growled, muttered curses and ordered more SWATbots to the factories.

"This is ridiculous," he growled. "How many Freedom Fighters are there?"

"SENSORS DETECT ONLY ONE LIFEFORM IN THE IMMEDIATE VICINITY," the computer responded.

"Check it again," Kinos ordered. "That can't be right. One Mobian can't do this much damage, not even Sonic." The computer scanned again, giving Kinos visual confirmation and repeated its analysis. "Damn it, how can one animal be this powerful?"

"CURRENT SWATBOT RESERVES ARE BEING DEPLETED. NEARING CRITICAL LEVELS," the computer said.

"What about the 'Ares'?"

"ARES UNITS ARE STILL IN PRODUCTION," the computer replied. "UNABLE TO ACTIVATE UNITS 01 THROUGH 06."

"I'll handle this myself then," Kinos grumbled. "Is the teleporter fully operational?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. COMMANDS HAVE BEEN UPLOADED TO YOU DIRECTLY, LORD KINOS." Kinos closed his eyes and vanished in a flash of light. When he arrived at the factory district he muttered a few choice curses. The damage that had been done would take him months to fix. He swore he would find the Mobian who had done this and make him pay.

"So, the master has finally come out to play," a voice behind him said. He turned, his arm already formed into a blaster and fired. The beam wrapped harmlessly around the figure and exploded behind him. "Nice shot, too bad it's worthless against me." He stepped into the light and Kinos did a double take. It was Sonic standing there but it was somehow...wrong. The mask covering the left of his face had grown down and across his back, coating the upper portion of each arm. In each hand he held a longsword and while the blades appeared normal the pommels were connected by a chain of wind.

"What...the hell are you?" Kinos asked taking aim once more. Kuroc smiled, his emerald eyes shining with malice.

"Why should I bother telling you?" he asked moving into an attack position. "All I'm gonna do is rip you apart!"

Kinos barely had time to react at Kuroc attacked him, forming a blade at the last second before the sword connected. Kuroc's sheer strength sent him reeling backward but not before he started charging another shot. "No one, not even Sonic, comes into my city and destroys it," he snarled as he took aim and fired. Kuroc batted the blast away with ease.

"Don't you listen?" he asked. "That shit won't work on me." He charged again and Kinos blocked with his blade arm. He morphed his blaster arm into a blade and tried to impale Kuroc but the Hollow blocked his attack. "Nice try," he mocked, "but you'll have to do better than that." He pushed at Kinos, making him stumble and slashed downward. Kinos felt the snap of his metal skeleton as the blade cut clean through. Another slash nearly cleaved him in half but he was quick enough so that it only opened a gash in his nanite skin. He grabbed his arm and reattached it, grumbling as he did so. This would not be an easy fight.

Tails and Amy still sat on the rooftop, listening for any signs that Sonic was finished. "He's been down there awhile," Amy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound like he's done yet," Tails agreed. "I have to say, he's done a lot more damage than I thought he could."

"Tails, do you copy? Over." Sally's voice said over his intercom. He put his earpiece in and tapped it.

"Roger that, Aunt Sally," he replied. "So far so good on our end. Over."

"You're sure about that?" she asked. "Nicole says that it looks like Kinos joined the fight. Over." Tails and Amy gave each other worried looks.

"That would be the fight that we're hearing now," Tails said. "How far along are you guys? Over."

"We're on our second trip now," Sally replied with a weary sigh. "Antoine says only six more after this. Over."

Before Tails could reply an explosion rocked the building they were sitting on, sending Kinos sprawling on the roof in front of them. Tails and Amy slowly backed away from him. In several places they could see his silver skeleton where there were insufficient nanites to give solid form.

"Damn it!" he yelled standing up. "I won't be tossed around like this!" A sphere of yellow and orange energy formed at the tip of the blade and he fired, ripping apart the front of the building in a series of explosions. He glanced back at the young couple. The runt fox he recognized but the pink hedgehog was new. He wanted to turn his anger on them but knew that whatever Sonic had become hadn't given up yet.

"Too slow." Kuroc's voice whispered in his ear and he felt his joints seize up. There was a loud clang and he watched as the roof came rushing towards him. Another clang sounded and the bottom half of his body fell towards Kuroc.

_This can't be happening,_ he thought nervously. _Where the hell did this strength come from?_ He gritted his teeth, focusing his nanites on reconnecting the two halves of his body before Kuroc could act. Just as his spine snapped back together he rolled out of the way of the blades about to sever his core. "Now who's too slow?" he mocked. Kuroc still had a smile on his face as he brought one of the swords up into the air. Black wind wrapped around it and he swung, launching a torpedo of air straight into Kinos' core. Even as he bounced off rooftops Kuroc was keeping pace with him.

"How's it feel knowing your about to die?" he asked with a sneer and raised his blade again. He slammed another wall of black wind into Kinos, sending him crashing through the factory.

"Tails, are you there? What just happened? Over." Tails shook his head as he attempted to understand what had just happened.

"Umm, yeah, we're still here," he said. "We just saw...well...I'm not sure how else to say this but I think Sonic is kicking Kinos' ass. Over." Sally sighed.

"You know," she said, "between Amy and Sonic you need better role models. Over."

"That's actually pretty accurate, Sally," Amy said, coming to her boyfriend's defense. "Sonic almost literally handed Kinos' ass to him. Over."

"Wait, _Sonic_ is winning their fight?" Sally asked in disbelief. "How badly is Kinos losing? Over."

"Really bad," Tails said. "Sonic managed to cut him in half but he reattached himself. After that he hit him with a couple blasts of wind. Over."

"If he keeps going then this war might be over as soon as it started," Amy added hopefully.

"Let's hope so."

Kinos pushed the rubble off of himself, swearing the whole time. Sonic was making this look like child's play. He looked up and saw the half-masked Sonic standing only a few feet from him. "Why don't you just finish the job?" he snarled. "There's no way I can beat you when you're like this. So just end it."

"Happy to oblige," Kuroc said and slashed Kinos shoulder-to-hip, exposing his core. He grabbed the half with the core in it and smiled as he raised his sword arm. "Any last words?"

"Fuck off." Kuroc smiled and tensed his arm.

_Crack_.

Kuroc's smile vanished at the sound. "Damn you, Sonic," he snarled. "Why do you have to be so damn weak?" He tossed Kinos to the side and both blades vanished. "We'll meet again, Kinos," he promised as the mask on his face began chipping. "And when we do Sonic's weakness won't stop me from killing you." He grinned. "So long for now." With that he vanished in a torrent of wind. Kinos lied on the floor, contemplating the fact that he had almost just died.

"Computer," he said weakly, "get me out of here." The teleporter activated, taking him back to the Citadel so he could begin repairs.

Sally and Dulcy landed next to each other in Knothole, setting down the supplies they had gathered on their most recent trip. Dulcy seemed fine but Sally was exhausted. When she looked up there were Sonic, Tails and Amy walking towards her while waving.

"You guys are back already?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Well, we were just sitting on the roof when this wind surrounded us and dropped us off in Knothole," Amy explained. "Next thing we know Sonic is speeding into the village looking like...that." Sally turned to Sonic and looked him over. He was covered in dirt and grime head-to-toe except for the left side of his face.

"Well, when you work as hard as I do you tend to get a little dirty," he said mussing up Amy's hair, covering her hair quills in oil.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered glaring at him. Sonic grinned and laughed. Sally had to admit he seemed a lot happier than she had seen him in a long time.

"I hear you almost took Kinos out," she said her hopes rising. "Did you manage to finish him off?" Sonic shook his head.

"I went all out while I was there," he said giving a mental nod to Kuroc. "By the time Kinos and I went head-to-head I was running out of gas."

"How badly was he damaged?" Antoine asked pulling another crate off Dulcy's back. Sonic grinned proudly.

"Let's just say he won't be bothering us for a while," he said. "That and I'm pretty sure I shut down the factory district completely." The Freedom Fighters stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. "What? Like you expected less?"

"You shut down the whole district?" Dulcy asked. "But that's...wow! You really know how to stick it to the man, Sonic."

"Thank you, thank you," he replied bowing repeatedly.

"And there's the famous hedgehog modesty," Bunnie said rolling her eyes but still smiling. "Ah gotta admit, nice job, sugarhog."

"Indeed," Antoine added as he nodded. "And I am sure that anyone that doubted your intentions will have a hard time arguing against you now."

"Hey, an added bonus," Sonic said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need a shower." He started towards his hut but stopped next to Sally, a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed her, pulled her tight and kissed her passionately. When they separated he took off straight into his hut, leaving a very dazed but happy Sally. Bunnie stifled a laugh as she looked at Sally. The others followed suit until Dulcy let out a laugh. Sally looked at them and then herself, only noticing then that Sonic had covered her in grime when he had kissed her. She clenched her fists, her face turning a deep red.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed running after him.


	8. War Crimes

Kinos sat in the command chair watching as the worker bots and SWATbots began rebuilding and repairing the damage Sonic had done. He didn't have a word for his mood but it was beyond foul. Somehow Sonic had nearly destroyed him and he had no explanation as to how. That mask had been burned into his memory ever since and when he got an opportunity to question Sonic about it he would be relentless.

"Damage report," he told the computer.

"IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU ENTERED THE REPAIR CHAMBER," the computer said. "IN THAT TIME THE DAMAGE TO THE FACTORY DISTRICT HAS NOT BEEN FULLY EVALUATED."

"I don't care!" Kinos snarled. "Just give me a damn report!" The computer paused as if hesitating.

"DAMAGE IS TOO EXTENSIVE TO GIVE AN ACCURATE TIMEFRAME," it said finally. "SWATBOT PRODUCTION WILL RESUME IN AN ESTIMATED THREE WEEKS. AS MORE INFORMATION IS GATHERED YOU WILL BE INFORMED OF ANY TIMELINE CHANGES, LORD KINOS."

"And in those three weeks the Freedom Fighters will have easy pickings of the city," he said holding the bridge of his nose. After a moment he smiled and let out a light laugh. "Not bad, Sonic," he admitted. "Whatever the Freedom Fighters were doing when you attacked you successfully managed to divert my attention to you. Bravo." He watched another screen as images on it flitted by. "Computer, have we received an update from Griff?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," it said. "HOWEVER, HE HAS REPORTED LITTLE SUCCESS IN TURNING THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS AGAINST SONIC AND KNOTHOLE. RECOMMENDATION: TERMINATE." Kinos grinned at the suggestion.

"I believe that I agree," he said standing. "Have you made the necessary changes to the Roboticizer?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. READY TO BEGIN NANITE INFUSION ON YOUR COMMAND, LORD KINOS." Kinos stepped into the tube and it closed over him. He nodded and the tube filled with violet energy. When he stepped out he stretched out his limbs. "PROCESS COMPLETE, LORD KINOS. NANITE INFUSION OF ROBOTICIZER ENERGIES CONFIRMED."

"Excellent," Kinos said. "Now all we need is a test subject." He turned to one of the SWATbots. "You there, bring me one of the 'volunteers' from Lower Mobius." The bot saluted and walked off towards the prison. When he returned he held a young female goat by the bicep. "Ah, you are Griff's younger sister, are you not?"

"You won't trick us like you did him," she spat. "I know what you really are, Kinos. You're no better than Robotnik."

"On the contrary," Kinos said lifting her chin to look him in the eye. "I'm much worse." He placed his hand on her breast and her flesh was slowly replaced by metal. Her screams filled the Citadel until she was completely roboticized. Her form was fluid as though she were still flesh. "Status?"

"ROBOTIZATION CONFIRMED," the computer said. "WARNING: GRIFF IS APPROACHING THE COMMAND CENTER." Kinos motioned to the SWATbot and it took the female into the back of the room. Griff entered from the stairwell.

"What's going on, Kinos?" Griff asked angrily. "I thought we had a deal. I tell the other Freedom Fighters the truth about Sonic and you deal with the rat bots. Now I'm hearing reports that SWATbots are marching on Lower Mobius."

"Part of that's true," Kinos said placing two fingers on Griff's forehead. The nanites entered his skull and Kinos removed the false memories he had planted there, replacing them with the truth. When he removed his fingers SWATbots grabbed Griff.

"You bastard!" he screamed as Kinos stared at him. "What did you do to me?"

"I needed a pawn," Kinos explained. "You just happened to come at the right time. With your help I've planted the seed of doubt in the Freedom Fighters as to whether or not they can trust Sonic. But now that he's done so much damage here you are no longer useful." He nodded to the SWATbot holding his sister and they both walked up. Griff stopped struggling as he stared at his sister.

"No," he cried, falling to his knees. "Not you, Maria."

"Don't worry," Kinos said patting the girl on the shoulder. "You can take comfort in knowing that Lower Mobius will either join her or you." Griff looked up at the hedgehog as he grabbed his bicep. Violet energy engulfed his arm, turning it to metal all the way to the shoulder. Kinos let go and stared at the new appendage. "Interesting, it doesn't do as I command it to yet." He snapped his fingers once and the arm sprang to life, gripping Griff around his throat. "Ah, that's better."

After a few moments of struggling a sickening crack sounded through the command center and the SWATbots let Griff's lifeless body fall to the floor. Kinos looked to Maria as she stared down at her brother's body. "Make an example of him," he ordered her. She picked up the body with ease and left the command center. He turned to the screen where he could witness SWATbots opening fire on Lower Mobius. "Tell them they can surrender and be roboticized or resist and die," he ordered the SWATbot commander. He watched as several dozen Mobians placed their hands above their heads while others were mowed down by the SWATbots' superior firepower. The ones who had surrendered were led up through the tunnels, on their way to the Roboticizer.

"LOWER MOBIUS HAS BEEN DESTROYED, LORD KINOS," the SWATbot commander informed him. Kinos shut the screen off and laughed.

"A few minor setbacks," he said grinning, "but it seems that I'm back on schedule. Soon the Freedom Fighters will wish they had never crossed my path." A hologram appeared in front of him, showing a rotating squirrel with several arrows pointing at her body. "Don't get cocky, Freedom Fighters. I'm just getting warmed up."

Sonic sat up straight in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He placed his hand on his face, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. Next to him Sally rolled over, her eyes barely open. "What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked groggily. He turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing, love," he said kissing her forehead. He grabbed his sneakers and slipped them on. "I just need to go for a quick run."

"At three in the morning?" she asked. "Whatever." She rolled back over and was asleep almost instantly. Sonic quietly left the hut and headed straight for Dr. Osaka's where he could see a faint light still burning. He knocked on the door and the aging lynx let him in.

"You're up early," he said sitting back at his desk and yawned. "Or rather, perhaps I'm just still up."

"Tell me you felt that," Sonic said bluntly. Dr. Osaka closed his eyes and nodded. "What was it?"

"You have felt hundreds of lives being snuffed one-by-one," he explained. "It is unsettling, I know. But there is nothing to be done now."

"We can at least check it out," Sonic argued. "If Lower Mobius was attacked..."

"Lower Mobius...is no more." Sonic was silent as he accepted Dr. Osaka's revelation. "Believe me, if there is one thing I know it is death."

"We should still go," Sonic insisted. "If this really is Kinos' doing then maybe there are survivors." The lynx sighed but nodded.

"Ever the optimist," he said closing his eyes. In a burst of dark energy they both vanished, reappearing near the outside entrance to Lower Mobius. Sonic looked around but saw no footprints. That's when he noticed a figure off to his left, heading towards Robotropolis. They ran towards the figure, their eyes still adjusting to the night. They finally came to a stop and looked up.

"It cannot be," Dr. Osaka said in disbelief as he gazed at the figure. Sonic looked up and ran off to the side to vomit. There on a large metal cross was Griff, his arms and torso supported with chains. His right arm was still metal, glinting in the moonlight.

"That son of a bitch," Sonic swore, wiping his mouth. "Why would he do this?"

"To send us a message," Dr. Osaka said, bowing his head and saying a small prayer.

"He's going to pay for this."

"I agree." Sonic stared at the doctor. "This is going too far. Once the others learn of the destruction of Lower Mobius they will rally around us in order to stop Kinos."

"What about Griff?" Sonic asked. "Sure, the guy annoyed me but he didn't deserve this. No one does." Dr. Osaka touched the pole and with a quick word it, and Griff, vanished into dust.

"It was the least I could do," he said after a moment. Sonic stared at the entrance to Lower Mobius and his stomach twisted.

"I could have stopped this from ever happening," he admitted.

"There was nothing either of us could have-"

"I could have taken Kinos' offer to join him!" Sonic yelled. Dr. Osaka stared at him with sudden understanding. "If I had joined up with Kinos then Griff would still be alive along with all the animals of Lower Mobius."

"You cannot know that," Dr. Osaka said quietly. "You can never trust the hands of evil to not betray you."

"You would know, huh?" Sonic muttered and the doctor glared at him. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just...knowing that I could have stopped this is gonna eat me up inside."

"The others do not need to know about this," Dr. Osaka said. "It will only deepen any mistrust of you, especially if they know about Kinos' offer to you." Reluctantly, Sonic nodded. "Now, we should return before anyone in the village gets curious as to why we have left." As the darkness surrounded Sonic he realized what he was going to have to do. And that made him realize something that left him cold inside:

They were never going to forgive him.


	9. Whispered Threats

Winter in Knothole was always something of a wonder. Normally the animals had to manage on rationed foods and supplies but because of Antoine's careful planning it was the first year they had a large surplus. And while it was normally a time of peace and relaxation there was always someone who wanted to get a rise out of someone else.

Sally hooked her arms under Sonic's shoulders and did her best to hold him back. She had caught him just before he lunged at Arlo, one of the reserve Freedom Fighters, for calling him a traitor.

"Damn it, Sonic!" she said through gritted teeth. "Control yourself!"

"Come here and say that!" Sonic growled his teeth bared ignoring Sally. "When have you once risked your life for this village?"

"That's not what matters," Arlo snapped as the other reserve Freedom Fighters held him back. "How is it that in thirteen years we couldn't beat Robotnik and this Kinos guy beat him in a couple weeks? It's like you just want this war to go on until you can beat him and take all the glory. And if you can't have it then you'll just make us keep fighting 'til we're dead!"

"ENOUGH!" Antoine yelled standing between them. He looked at Sonic sternly. "Stand down, Sonic Hedgehog. That is an order." Sonic reluctantly relaxed still glaring at the villager, his eyes briefly flashing emerald green. Sally let go of him and breathed a sigh of relief. Antoine turned to the villager, his eyes full of fury. "If there is one thing we do not need it is to be fighting amongst ourselves," he explained as calmly as he could. "Consider this your warning to not push the issue." The armadillo backed away nervously and walked away with a small crowd following him. Antoine sighed, shaking his head.

"This is getting out of hand," Lupe said looking at all of them. "I came here to prove the Wolf Pack's support but I'm beginning to think that may have been a mistake."

"Thanks, Lupe," Sonic said dripping with sarcasm. "That makes me feel so much better."

"She's trying to help, Sonic," Sally chided him. "The least you could do is be a little appreciative."

"No offense but you guys aren't the ones that matter," Sonic said looking back at her. "We have to get the villagers to believe that I'm on our side and always have been. If this keeps up I'd be better off-"

"Do not say it," Antoine said cutting him off. "I understand how you feel Sonic but even suggesting it will cause the seed of doubt to blossom instantly."

"What bothers me more is that Kinos is as relentless as ever," Sally said. "He still hasn't repaired all the damage that you did at the end of fall. I would think that he would slow down his operations until he was back at a hundred percent."

"Can we please discuss this somewhere it's not snowing?" Sonic asked rubbing his arms. "Now that I'm not ticked off it's starting to get a bit nippy."

"Perhaps Dr. Osaka will have some insight to this," Lupe offered chuckling. The three of them nodded and headed for the lynx's hut. They knocked on the door and it opened. The doctor had on his reading glasses, his book lying open on the desk.

"Hello everyone," he said, slight confusion in his voice. "What brings all of you here?"

"Warmth," Sonic answered before anyone else could. They laughed as Dr. Osaka waved them in. "Thanks, doc. We owe you one for this."

"Don't worry about it," Dr. Osaka answered filling mugs with hot chocolate. He handed them each one which they gladly accepted. "Now, what brings all of you here as to interrupt my discussion with Sir Charles?" They all looked to the opposite table to see Sonic's uncle sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Unc!" Sonic said hugging him. "It's been awhile since we've seen you."

"Well, Kinos has been keeping me busy," the hedgehog admitted. "He's managed to discover two of my bases already. I'm starting to think that I'm safer here in Knothole."

"It'd be great to have you here full-time," Sonic said nodding.

"Ahem," Antoine interrupted, clearing his throat. "We were hoping you might have some knowledge to share." His speech lessons with Dr. Osaka had paid off as his accent no longer interfered in what he wanted to say. "He is still recovering and yet striking with such ferocity that we have never seen."

"Perhaps he's guarding something important," Dr. Osaka offered. "As I recall, didn't Rotor mention that one of the new factories was one he didn't recognize?"

"Yes, but we never determined what it was supposed to build before Sonic destroyed it," Lupe said. "Ever since he has had it under constant guard."

"On top of that he's using the animals from Lower Mobius to guard it," Sonic growled, the image of Griff's lifeless body burned into his memory. "And just to make things worse not only are we looking at some new kinda robotization they've also been weaponized."

"It is his intention to shake our determination," Antoine commented rubbing his chin. "But why would he focus so much attention on rebuilding one factory?"

"Well, recon is out of the question," Uncle Chuck said. "There's a huge storm system moving in. Kinos is planning some major hardware and software upgrades when it hits."

"That seems a little foolish," Sally said. "If we were to attack..."

"We'd freeze to death first," Sonic interrupted. "It's actually pretty ingenious, much as I hate saying that."

"You said that you and Sir Charles were discussing something," Antoine said turning to the lynx. "May I ask what?"

"Right before all of this started," Uncle Chuck explained, "Adrian and I were looking into Robotnik's activity outside of Robotropolis. We noticed that a couple months before Nano Sonic entered the scene there was a prison transport marked as carrying a VIP prisoner."

"Any idea who it might have been?" Sonic asked taking a swig of hot chocolate. Dr. Osaka shook his head.

"We had several theories but none of them made sense," he said. "It was about the same time that Robotnik began scavenging many of the Doomsday pods, likely for the neutronium he used in building them."

"Aside from the pods, what would neutronium be used for?" Lupe asked.

"It's used in the creation of nanites," Dr. Osaka answered. "Specifically the kind of nanites that Dr. Rose was working on. But he vanished before the coup. Even the king's best operatives were unable to find him or any trace of his research."

"Where was this transport coming from?" Sonic asked his expression suddenly serious.

"Ash Grove," Uncle Chuck answered. "It's a small village-"

"I know where it is," Sonic cut in and all eyes turned to him. "That's where Amy's family moved after Beechwood was destroyed." Silence filled the hut.

"By the Maker," Dr. Osaka swore. "Robotnik found Alan."

"How long does it take to create a batch of nanites large enough to mimic a Mobian?" Sally asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"I'm betting about two months," Sonic said and Uncle Chuck nodded. "But then where is he now? Didn't Robotnik put it into the computers?"

"One of the few things that Robotnik didn't," Uncle Chuck said. "The only references to Dr. Rose in the server were his work on nanites."

"If we were able to find him," Lupe said, excitement growing in her voice, "then we could gain an immense advantage over Kinos. What do you think, Antoine?"

"Before I answer that, did Amy not say that her parents had been captured days before Nano Sonic was completed?" he asked.

"She must have only found out about it then," Sonic said. "I mean, c'mon, she's twelve. She could've easily misheard what the people left there were saying."

Before Antoine could reply Tails burst through the door gasping for air. "I've got...news!" he said and then passed out. Dr. Osaka bolted over to him and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive," he said sighing. "Mild hypothermia but he should recover quickly." He picked up the young fox and set him on the medical bed. "Let's get him warm and wait until he wakes up. He may have information pertinent to our discussion." They all nodded and Sonic felt a twinge of excitement. He had met Dr. Rose and had been extremely impressed with his work. And if his work on nanites was as accomplished as everyone kept saying then they might just have a chance.

Sonic was pulled from his thoughts by the wind whispering in his ear. _What the heck is that?_ he asked Sylvanix.

[Well I'll be,] he replied with a chuckle. [It seems that one has finally awoken.]

_Another Guardian?_ Sonic asked hopefully. Sylvanix grunted.

[Not...quite,] he said, [but someone that will be very helpful in dealing with Kinos. I will make sure to get in touch with him.]

_You can do that?_ Sonic asked. _Anything else you'd like to share?_

[Only that when you gave Kuroc control he was able to undo part of the damage that you've brought on yourself. It would account for your perky disposition lately.]

_I thought something felt different,_ Sonic admitted. _I guess I owe him one._

[Several, in fact,] Sylvanix chuckled. [The newcomer is on his way. Once he finishes what he needs to at his home he will come to Knothole to offer his assistance.]

_I should probably warn Ant,_ Sonic thought idly as Tails started to regain consciousness.

"Uhh," Tails moaned. The five of them gathered around him, asking how he felt, what happened, and so on. "I'm fine," he said waving them away. "I think I was just exhausted from the flight here."

"Considering the temperature out there that doesn't surprise me," Dr. Osaka said sternly. "You should know better than to travel at high speeds with a blizzard on the way." The fox's eyes widened.

"Now I remember why I was in such a rush!" he said jumping to his feet. "I found out that Kinos is building some new kinda bot!"

"Again?" Sally asked. "As if the SWAT 2s weren't bad enough."

"These were in the plant that we couldn't figure out," Tails continued. "I think Kinos called them 'Ares' or something like it."

"Ares," Antoine said quietly rubbing his chin. "If I remember right, wasn't he a warlord from the early days of Mobotropolis?" Dr. Osaka nodded.

"His name has been in history for ages," the lynx said. "There were some that even called him the 'God of War' for his mastery of the art."

"So a robot named after him would be equally dangerous," Lupe said concern written on her face. "Miles, how close to completion are these things?" Tails shrugged ignoring his proper name.

"I didn't overhear that much," he said and then his hands snapped up to his mouth.

"You WHAT?!" Sally asked nearly yelling.

"Oops," Tails said frowning. "I, uh, kinda overheard Kinos giving orders to the bots. Apparently these things consume a lot of resources to build. That along with the fact that he only has one factory for them..."

"It means he'd only be able to build a few at a time," Sonic finished. "That works to our advantage."

"But we must consider the difficulty in destroying one," Antoine said. "If the SWAT 2s were made to be stronger then these new bots will be quite formidable."

"I'll worry about that later," Sally said still glaring at Tails. "Why were you that close to Kinos? He could've killed you!"

"Ease off, Sal," Sonic said coming to Tails' defense. "Look at it this way: if Tails hadn't broken protocol then we wouldn't know about these things until it was too late. While it was reckless it gave us valuable information." Sally turned to Sonic her gaze softening slightly.

"I suppose you're right," she said with a small smile. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that he went against his orders to stay out of danger."

"I know Aunt Sally," Tails said standing up straight. "I knowingly disobeyed my orders, even if it was for the greater good." Sally, thoroughly impressed, looked over at Antoine who was smiling.

"Miles," he said finally, "that is very grown up of you. You seemed to have learned from someone other than a certain blue hedgehog."

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed and Sally nudged him to be quiet.

"Good work," Antoine continued clapping him on the shoulder. "Go ahead and get some rest." Tails nodded and jumped down from the bed, taking off once he hit the floor.

"It's a good thing to see one so young mature so quickly," Dr. Osaka said sipping his coffee.

"I believe there are more important things at hand," Lupe said. "We need to do something about these Ares. We either need to destroy the plant or find out where he's getting the supplies for them."

"Either way it won't be easy," Sally said. "With as heavily guarded as he has the place it would take something along the lines of Sonic's last attack to do any damage."

"And on that note I'm a one-shot wonder," Sonic quickly added. "I don't want him finding a way to counter my abilities."

"Could Dr. Rose help us?" Antoine asked turning to Uncle Chuck.

"If we could find him, definitely," the elderly hedgehog said. "However, that'll be the hard part. Robotropolis is a pretty big place and searching building-to-building is out of the question." He stroked his mustache before looking at Sally. "Now that I think about it, there may be a feasible way to do this," he said. "I may able to create a cross-section holographic reference by adding all the information we have on Robotropolis to narrow down which buildings have no purpose we know of."

"You'll need Nicole," Sally said starting to unclip the computer. Uncle Chuck shook his head.

"I'm not sure if it'll work," he said. "I'll send you a message if I get it working, in which case then I _will_ need Nicole to display the map." He stood up and stretched. "Adrian, it was good seeing you again. Same for you, sonny." Sonic gave his uncle another hug as he left into the building storm.

"Should we not have asked who should go?" Antoine suggested after a moment.

"I'll do it," Sonic volunteered. "He's my uncle after all."

"I am afraid with the way the villagers have been acting that would be a mistake, Sonic," Antoine said shaking his head. Sonic grumbled but eventually complied. "Still, it may be several hours before Sir Charles is ready and this storm is not going to wait."

"I'll go," Sally offered. "I'm nearly as fast as Sonic so unless the storm hits before I leave I'll be fine."

"I would like to go as well, Sally," Lupe said. "I have been confined to Knothole since my pregnancy. The chance to get out would be welcome."

"Robotropolis isn't exactly the place to take an expectant mother," Dr. Osaka said concerned. "Are you sure about this Lupe?" She nodded. "Then no amount of protesting on my part will change your mind. Just be careful when the call comes in."

Uncle Chuck made it back to his base in record time. He had no desire to be caught either in the storm or by Kinos. He checked his hacking software and was pleasantly surprised to see that while Kinos upgraded his systems there would be a communications blackout. That would give him the opportunity to make a call he had been putting off. He started his computer constructing a database of Robotropolis and the set about preparing his private communications array. He sent the message and sat back. He'd only been waiting a few minutes when he got a response. The video screen opened showing a gray hedgehog with a silver goatee. From what Uncle Chuck could see he was wearing a midnight blue uniform but didn't recognize any of the bars.

"The last time I saw this channel used was when a certain brother of mine would send illegal messages to me out in the field," he said. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It is, Eric," Uncle Chuck said smiling. "Sorry I haven't called."

"Well I can't blame you," Eric Hedgehog said grinning. "You look like hell, little bro." For being five years his senior Eric had always managed to look younger than his brother. It was a fact that had always gnawed at the back of Uncle Chuck's mind but he had more important things to worry about.

"Well, there was the coup," Uncle Chuck said shrugging. "I was the first one that Robotnik tested the roboticizer on." Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Robotnik?" he asked.

"You knew him as War Minister Julian Kintobor," Uncle Chuck explained. At the mention of that name Eric's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, _him_," he said voice dripping with loathe. "So what's the lard ball up to now?"

"A lot has happened since you and Alura left, bro," Uncle Chuck said sighing. "Speaking of, is she there too?" Eric nodded stepping to the side. A light blue female hedgehog stepped into view. Even after almost fifteen years she was still more beautiful than anything he could imagine. Her hair quills had begun to grey but she had them styled to look fashionable, not old.

"You called at a pretty convenient time," Eric said. "Just about to have lunch with the family."

"It's been a long time, Charles," Alura Hedgehog said smiling. "How have you been?"

"Not counting being roboticized, not that bad," Uncle Chuck said laughing. "Anyway, you'll be happy to know that Robotnik and Snively are no longer an issue."

"Good to hear that Robotnik's out of the way," Eric said nodding. "But as for Colin... Well, looks like I have more paperwork on my hands." Uncle Chuck gave him a confused look that Eric waved away. "Not important. Anyway, if Robotnik is dealt with why haven't you been turned back to normal?"

"Because we have another problem that calls himself Kinos." Eric and Alura shook their heads.

"You guys just can't win can you?" Eric said. "So, where's this Kinos from?"

So Uncle Chuck explained what had happened since they had been gone, from the failed attack with the Deep Power Stones to Daryl's defeat and the destruction of Lower Mobius. Eric gave a low whistle as Uncle Chuck finished his story.

"Talk about one bad mother," he muttered.

"Dear, your daughter is right here!" Alura scolded him.

"Wait, daughter?" Uncle Chuck said. "When did this happen?" Eric smiled.

"I guess since you haven't called in a while you didn't hear," he explained. "Charles, I'd like you to meet your niece, Sonia Violet Hedgehog."

A deep purple hedgehog girl wearing jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt stepped into view. Her hair quills were left loose on her head and naturally formed bangs. Her light blue eyes stood in stark contrast to the rest of her. She hung onto her mother nervously when she saw Uncle Chuck's robotic form.

"It's okay, honey," Alura said trying to comfort her daughter. "This is your Uncle Charles. He helped your father and me when we still lived in Mobotropolis."

"But why is he a robot?" the small girl asked. "He looks scary."

"A very bad man did this to me," Uncle Chuck said. "We're trying to make a device that will undo what he did to me." The small hedgehog seemed to relax a but not much. "So Sonia, how old are you now?"

"I just turned eight today," she replied.

"Man, time flies when you're having fun," Uncle Chuck said with a chuckle. "Your older brother is almost eighteen. Come to think of it, his birthday is coming up soon." Mentioning Sonic caused both Eric and Alura to pay immediate attention.

"Our son? Sonic? He's okay?" Alura asked excitedly.

"Of course, he's practically Eric's twin," Uncle Chuck said. "While Robotnik was around he made his life miserable in every way possible. Now though, Kinos is putting a bit of a damper on him."

"How's he doing?" Eric asked quickly. "We were hoping that everything worked out for the best after we left." Uncle Chuck nodded.

"Some rough spots along the way, I'm fuzzy on those details," he explained. "At the time I was still under Robotnik's command but Sonic is the one that gave me back my free will. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that his speed is fully manifested now." Eric raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked. "Mine didn't do that until I was thirty."

"It must have been a side effect from using the Deep Power Stones," Uncle Chuck guessed. "My guess is that he's faster than you now."

"Well, I don't know about that..." Eric replied with a smirk. "Who else is fighting against Kinos?"

"Well, there's Sally of course," Uncle Chuck said counting on his fingers. "Adrianna Rabbit, though she goes by Bunnie Rabbot now, Antoine D'Coolette, Rotor Walrus, Tails Prower, Dulcy, one of the dragons, Amy Rose, Rosie, and Adrian."

"Adrian?" Eric said, surprise clear in his voice. "He's alive? I figured with his recklessness he'd have been killed trying to prevent the coup."

"He nearly was from what Rosie told me," Uncle Chuck agreed. "He hasn't changed too much from the old days, though. He's still patching people up."

"There were a few names in there I recognized," Alura said. "Antoine I know is Armand's son. But Amy... Is she related to Alan Rose?" Uncle Chuck nodded.

"She's his daughter," he said. "She showed up just before the fight with Daryl. Apparently Sonic saved her and her village while he was off training."

"He _is _your son," Alura said looking over at her husband. "You would have done the same thing in his shoes."

"What can I say? It runs in the Hedgehog blood. So, what else has my son been up to?" He asked as he took a long drink of water.

"Well, he and Sally are engaged," Uncle Chuck answered. Eric did a spit-take, spewing water all over the camera. Both he and Alura stared with slack jaws.

"He did WHAT?! To the princess?!" Alura asked. "When did this happen?"

"Around the same time Kinos showed up," Uncle Chuck said as a beeping off to his side caught his attention. "I didn't think that would be done so soon."

"What are you working on?" Alura asked.

"A way to find Alan," he replied tapping a few buttons out of the view of the screen. "I hate to do this but I need to let the others know. It's been good talking to you guys."

"One last thing," Eric said before Uncle Chuck could cut the feed. "If what you said about Colin is true then I get the feeling we'll be seeing you in person very soon."

"No kidding?" Uncle Chuck asked excitedly. "I'm sure Sonic would love to see you guys."

"Yeah, well, as long as you don't tell him that we just up and left him," Eric said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, don't be a stranger, bro. Take care of yourself."

"You guys do the same."

The screen shut off and Uncle Chuck sighed. He had no idea what Eric was talking about with Snively but he'd worry about it later. He fired off a brief message to Sally, making sure that Kinos' communications were still down first. After about twenty minutes of compiling the information they would need he heard the secret knock on his door. He opened it to see Sally and Lupe covered in snow.

"Glad you girls could make it," he said turning back to the computer. "Come to think of it, this is the first time you've been to one of my bases, isn't it, Lupe?" The Wolf Pack leader nodded as she looked around. "It's not much but go ahead and pull up a seat. I'm almost finished here." The two women brushed the snow off their jackets, glad that Uncle Chuck kept the base heated. When he asked Sally handed him Nicole and he plugged her into computer and the hologram began to load.

"How long will it take to go through the data?" Sally asked.

"Once the hologram is finished we should be able to narrow the building down quickly," Uncle Chuck said as he typed more data into the hologram. "I've also programmed it to look at all flight paths and energy paths. Robotnik may have set up a series of traps to make sure that if we did find Dr. Rose we'd have a hard time getting to him. Those kinds of traps would take a huge energy draw."

"Wouldn't Kinos have noticed something like that already?" Lupe asked. "When he took over he no doubt copied all the plans in the city to memory."

"That's what I thought, too," Uncle Chuck said. "But from the look of it whoever moved the Robotropolis database made sure that certain information needed a special encryption that Robotnik never used. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence or not but it turns out that it's one of my old ones."

"Who would have had that?" Sally asked.

"It's a short list," Uncle Chuck said as information began translating to the hologram. "Aside from myself it was limited to the king, the head of the Royal Secret Service, and my brother." He shook his head. "The only way that anyone could have gotten it is if one of those three gave it away." After a moment Nicole narrowed down their choices to one of three buildings. "Now that's a lot better. Good work, Nicole." The computer beeped in affirmation.

"This one we've gotten supplies from before," Sally said and the highlight around it vanished. "It used to be an old power relay station before the coup, accounting for the high power draw."

"This one was destroyed when Sonic attacked," Lupe said pointing to another building that faded from view. "Which leaves..."

"Only one more," Uncle Chuck finished for her as he pulled up the specs for the building. "It definitely looks like our best bet, too. It's heavily reinforced with all sorts of dampeners to block out any and all energy signatures." He typed something and another spec popped up. "And apparently Robotnik was trying to place a shield around it that would have restricted unauthorized access but he never finished it." He stored the information on Nicole and handed her back to Sally.

"I need to let Antoine know," she said co-opting Uncle Chuck's comm array. "You don't mind, do you?" He smiled and shook his head as the three of them sat back and waited for a response.


	10. Dragons in the Storm

Sonic paced around his and Sally's hut. She should have been back by now and with the storm in full force there was no way he'd make it to Uncle Chuck's without freezing to death.

[You're worried about her,] Sylvanix said.

_Master of the obvious aren't you?_ Sonic snapped_. Sorry, it's just that with this storm we have no way of confirming if she and Lupe made it._

[It does seem odd that the leader of Wolf Pack would even consider going into the field while carrying a child,] the dragon said. [But I suppose that you've seen stranger things, like allowing Kuroc to have free reign in decimating Robotropolis.]

Sonic winced. Sylvanix was right about that. _So what do I do? _he asked. _Shifting into the city is dangerous enough, let alone in the middle of a blizzard. I'd be a hedgehog-sicle in no time._ Sylvanix chuckled at the image of Sonic frozen and on a stick. _It's not funny._

[So you say,] he said happily. [Just wait. Sally can handle herself and I'm sure that Lupe would not have gone if she weren't confident in her abilities.]

_Speaking of, _Sonic said, _you said that the whisper I heard before wasn't that of a Guardian. If not, then what?_

[It was the whisper of a Dragoon being born.] Sonic felt a chill of excitement run down his spine though he didn't know why.

_What exactly is a Dragoon?_ Sonic asked. _Are they like Guardians?_

[In a sense,] Sylvanix explained. [They are significantly more powerful than Guardians but the only way to become one is to find the appropriate Dragon.]

_I thought you said you didn't know where any of them were?_

[We don't know where _most_ of them are,] Sylvanix reiterated. [Obviously we know where the Shadow Dragon and his Dragoon are as well as the Light Dragon, though reaching that arrogant bastard is nigh impossible.] Sylvanix gave an indignant snort. [Other than that we don't know where they are, though apparently someone found one.]

_Is that good or bad?_

[Unfortunately it's both.] Sonic stopped pacing as he tried to figure out what Sylvanix meant by that. [It's good because we have gained a powerful ally,] he explained. [It's bad because that means that the dragons fear that Ragnarök is quickly approaching.]

_You're kidding,_ Sonic said as dread set in. _That means that_...

[Soon you will be fighting against him,] Sylvanix confirmed. [But that is only if he chooses to fight alongside Xiaxos. It was not that way in our time.]

_How will I know when the time comes?_

[You will not. All that we know is that when the seal around his prison is broken Xiaxos will rise from the darkness. All it takes is one of his servants to break the five-part seal. It is why you must hurry to defeat Kinos. As long as the prison remains in enemy territory then it is that much easier for Xiaxos' servants to undo the seal.] Sonic was about to reply when he was briefly aware of someone yelling next to him.

"Sonic! Snap out of it!" Sonic was shaken from his conversation by Antoine. "We have news from Sally."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Well, then why are we standing around here?" he asked heading to the door. Antoine shook his head as Sonic ran past him. Sonic nearly passed out as the intense cold of storm surrounded him. He gently wrapped the worst of the wind around him and he felt himself gradually warming. The downdraft bringing in the storm was more intense than any he had ever seen. He and Antoine made it to Rotor's hut where they began rubbing themselves down to warm up. Bunnie wrapped an extra coat around Antoine and kissed him on the nose.

"You keep this up sugar-'Twan and you ain't gonna make it through the winter," she said smiling. Antoine smiled back.

"I will be fine," he said. "Now, about this message from the Princess."

"Here it is," Rotor said. "The gist of it is that Kinos' communication network is down for an unspecified amount of time. Sonic was right, he timed this with the storm so that there would be no feasible way for us to attack him."

"And how sure are we that there's nothing we can do?" Everyone turned to Sonic. "We would have to be smart on how we go about this," he continued, "but can you imagine the damage we could do while he's in this state?"

"No way, sugarhog," Bunnie said. "None of us can stand that kinda cold for very long. Well, besides Dulcy, but even she can't cover us the whole time we're there."

"Then I'll do it," he offered. There was silence in the room. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that you guys haven't seen yet but I could do some serious damage in a short amount of time without Kinos figuring out it was us."

"I still believe that it is a bad idea," Antoine said frowning. "I agree that now would normally be the best time to attack but I do not want anyone out in this storm that does not have to be." Sonic sighed.

"How are Sally and Lupe?" he asked Rotor.

"They're fine," he said. "A little cold but they're in Uncle Chuck's base. They also managed to pinpoint the most likely location of Amy's parents." A map popped up with the building's specifications. "Heavily fortified, drawing a huge amount of power, and from the looks of it a failed attempt at a shield generator. Best of all it's in the northeast section of the city, where Kinos has the fewest guards posted at any given time."

"Why hasn't Kinos found it?" Bunnie asked. "If he could find the guy who practically invented nanomachines then he'd be unstoppable."

"Maybe we should be glad he hasn't and worry about the reasoning later," Sonic suggested. "I'm just glad they're okay." He walked out of the room back into blizzard. The three of them just stared after him.

"Did...something seem off to you guys?" Rotor asked concerned. "I didn't like the look in Sonic's eyes."

"It is almost as if..." Antoine stopped mid-sentence. "That idiot!" He burst out of the hut Bunnie and Rotor one step behind him. They threw open the door to his hut but Sonic was nowhere to be found. The only thing they did see was the rack where he kept his swords was empty. Antoine cursed under his breath and turned to the others.

"Get a rescue squad ready immediately," he said, anger leaking into his voice. "Be prepared to detain Sonic if necessary."

"Antoine, honey, are y'all sure about this?" Bunnie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I mean, Sonic's our friend," Rotor added. "It's not as if he's betraying us."

"He intends on doing this himself after I just ordered him to stand down," Antoine snapped at them. "Attempting this now is not just insubordinate, it is suicidal." Bunnie and Rotor nodded and left the hut. Antoine sighed, looking around. Sonic was his friend too and it killed him to do this. He didn't want to place Sonic in a position where he might leave but breaking orders on this level was almost unforgivable. He turned around and left the hut, closing the door behind him. As he headed back to his hut to grab his snow gear one of the Robians came running up to him.

"Antoine!" she yelled over the storm

"Please make this quick," he said. "I am getting very cold."

"I was stationed at the Ring Pool," she started. "A couple minutes ago a ring appeared and just vanished into midair." Antoine muttered another curse and thanked her. He didn't know what Sonic had planned but if he had just gotten a power ring then it might help his chances of succeeding.

Not too far from the village Sonic reappeared in a cave less than a mile away from the city's edge. He shivered and sat down.

[So, what's the plan?] Sylvanix asked.

_What else?_ Sonic told him as he pulled out three power rings. _We go in there, raise some hell, and get into that building where Amy's parents are._

"Normally a plan that I would agree with," the dragon said materializing next to Sonic, "but you won't last two minutes in this cold."

"I can stop the cold from affecting me for a while," Sonic explained. "With the power rings I don't have to worry about advancing the rate at which I change."

"Better," Sylvanix agreed. "Still, unless you intend to allow Kuroc control again there is still a major flaw in your plan."

"That's where I need your help," Sonic said standing up. "If I combine all three power rings can I assume your form?" Sylvanix gave a toothy grin.

"I take back what I said," he said. "But I have a better idea. Why not just let me run amok using your body?" Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"You can do that?" he said, a smile slowly forming. "I like your plan better. Alright, ready when you are."

Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, Amy and Dulcy were all huddled together out in the Great Forest as they searched for Sonic. Had it not been for Dulcy they would have frozen just after leaving the village.

"Where is that idiot?" Amy said shivering. "And why did he have to run off like that?"

"That's Sonic for ya'," Dulcy said with a smile, the only one not affected by the cold. "If he _wasn't_ bullheaded and rash I'd be worried."

Antoine was silent the whole time. He was still angry at Sonic but under the circumstances he could understand why he had done it. Still, they had to find him. Then again he could already be in the city causing a ruckus. They had nothing to go on.

"You okay, sugar-'Twan?" Bunnie asked. He nodded.

"I am just worried that Sonic is already in Robotropolis," he said. "If he is still in the forest for some reason we may never find him."

"Don't you worry none, Tony," Dulcy said bringing them closer as the wind picked up. "We'll find Sonic. He never was all that good at hiding."

As if on cue an explosion of earth and snow erupted into the air followed by a massive roar. Amy jumped into Tails' arms as Antoine jumped into Bunnie's. They all stopped as the plume of snow settled back down as a single figure flew off from the destruction. Whatever it was it was flying at an incredible rate, seemingly unaffected by the blistering wind.

"What in the hell was that?" Amy said curling up against Tails.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say a dragon," Dulcy said, squinting her eyes.

"But why would a dragon be all the way out here?" Tails asked. He then looked up at Dulcy. "Well, not counting you, Aunt Dulcy."

"Do y'all think it might be sugarhog?" Bunnie asked, setting her boyfriend down.

"If he is heading towards the city then it is a good bet," Antoine said slowly regaining his dignity. "Come! We must follow it!" They all nodded and took off at full speed towards the city.

Kinos opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken several hours but the city was back online finally. The timing of the storm was nothing if not convenient. He had finally converted the entire city over to Void energy while also implanting himself with a new core that toughened his skin, hopefully enough that if Sonic attacked again it would be much more difficult for him to damage him like before.

"Here's to hoping I never have to do that again," he said, cracking his neck. "Anything fun happen while I was working?"

"UNKNOWN QUERY," the computer said. "UNABLE TO REPLY TO REQUEST FOR INFORMATION DUE TO SYSTEM SHUTDOWN."

"I really need to update your personality," Kinos muttered as he stretched. Despite knowing better he felt and acted like he was flesh-and-blood, though the reason escaped him every time. It was an idle curiosity, one that he logged in the back of his mind to see if it was his AI doing it. "I'm just happy that the Freedom Fighters value being alive more than attacking me in this storm." He realized then he spoke too soon as the entire Citadel rocked violently. "What was that?"

"UNKNOWN. RETRIEVING SURVEILLANCE FOOTAGE."

Kinos' jaw dropped as he saw a grey dragon ripping apart his SWATbots like they were nothing. The dragon stood close to ten feet tall and a wingspan of almost fifteen. Between flying and using his razor-sharp claws and talons he also let loose violent torrents of wind. He had already ripped apart one building which must have been the quake he felt earlier. "When did that thing arrive?" he asked clenching his fists.

"UNKNOWN," the computer replied. "ENTITY LIKELY ARRIVED SHORTLY BEFORE SYSTEMS WERE BROUGHT ONLINE."

"Send out all available troops to rip that dragon apart!" he yelled.

"ALL OF THEM?"

"EVERY DAMNED ONE OF THEM!" the hedgehog roared, slamming his fist into a panel and destroying it.

Battalion after battalion of SWAT2s and SWATbots marched against the mystery dragon. As each battalion marched in they were torn apart by his claws. His grey reptilian eyes glowed brightly with pure battle lust and joy. He clawed at the air and blades of wind ripped through more of them. He let loose a laugh that would have chilled the bones of anything living.

"Is that all you have, Kinos?" he said his voice deep and menacing. "Your mechanical creations are nothing compared to me."

"Then try us," a male voice said behind him. The dragon turned to face three Mobians seemingly unaffected by the storm. The one in the lead was a red male cat. The one to his left was a female squirrel with light blue fur. The last to his right was a male goat with white fur.

"And who might you be?" the dragon asked smiling.

"I am Unit 01, designated 'Crimson'," the cat said. "This is Unit 02, Pearl, and 03, Aurora. We are the first line of the Ares-class warbots." The dragon smiled baring his teeth.

"Well then," he said, "let's see if you three are any match for me." Before he charged his expression changed to something reminiscent of surprise. "Hmm, it seems I don't have time to play with you after all," he said as he spread his wings. "I have something I need to take care of."

"Oh no you don't," Crimson said as the three dropped into fighting poses. "We won't allow you to escape." The dragon smirked and opened his jaws as wide as they could go, a small sphere of energy forming near the back of his throat. It grew larger, rapidly becoming the size of a beach ball. With a roar the dragon loosed the attack at the three androids. The squirrel dodged in the nick of time but both of her counterparts were caught in the energy blast, tearing them apart instantly while leaving a giant gash across the city before slamming into a far-off building. She looked back where the dragon was only to see it vanish before her eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Lord Kinos," Aurora said in a soft voice, "the intruder has escaped. It seems he destroyed the north communication tower in the process." She heard her master's roar in her ear. A Mobian would have cringed in pain but she knew better than to let her master see her discomfort. She was more worried about his reaction once she returned to give her report. She stared at the gash the dragon had made, trying to contemplate the dragon's actions. What did he have to gain by destroying the communication tower? What was in the north end of the city that he wanted to hide? Or maybe he was looking for something he didn't want her master to know about. If she left to check it out she risked angering her master. On the other hand, if she didn't she ran the same risk and if she survived the debriefing she'd have to go there anyway. _I may as well just go,_ she thought and wandered off into the northern area of the city.

Sally, Lupe and Uncle Chuck picked themselves off the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Anyone want to take a shot at this one?" Sally said brushing herself off. Uncle Chuck righted his chair and sat down.

"Communication is down in the northern part of the city," he said. "I'm not entirely sure what happened though. No Freedom Fighter, not even Sonic, would be crazy enough to launch an attack like this on their own."

"Then who?" Lupe asked holding her head. "Especially in this weather."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Uncle Chuck quickly opened it letting in Antoine, Bunnie, Tails and Amy ran in quickly. Dulcy waved and took off into the storm. Uncle Chuck closed the door keeping the heat in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sally asked looking at all of them.

"Following sugarhog," Bunnie said shivering. "He took off after we got your message, Sally-girl. We chased after him into the forest only to see what Dulcy described as a dragon take off towards the city."

"A dragon?" Lupe asked curiously. "But I thought that all the free dragons were staying in Dragon's Nest?"

"That's what Dulcy said too," Amy said. "But from what she said it was a large grey dragon."

"A grey dragon?" Sally asked. "I didn't think that any of the dragons we freed were grey."

"Ah guess it coulda' been one of that males," Bunnie offered. "We only saw a few of them."

"Sir Charles, what is the situation?" Antoine asked quickly. Sally looked at him, disconcerted by the quiet fury in his eyes.

"Kinos has lost communication in the northern part of the city," Uncle Chuck reiterated. "Someone or something destroyed the northern communication tower just after his systems came back online."

"So that's what that was," Tails said. "We saw this huge beam of light tear through the city and slam into a building."

"It's just one more thing that Kinos has to fix," Amy said smiling. "Hopefully by then the storm will have let up and we can hit him hard."

"This is good," Lupe added. "We have to find this dragon and thank him."

"You may want to hold that thought," Uncle Chuck said turning on his perimeter cameras. "The storm is getting worse by the minute."

"Meaning we have to wait until Sonic comes to us," Sally said sighing.

"Y'all mind us hangin' here?" Bunnie asked the metal hedgehog. He swiveled to face them, his face beaming.

"Like I'm gonna send you out there to freeze, Bunnie," he said chuckling. "We didn't have much of a chance to talk back in Knothole and-"

He swung back around as the perimeter alarm went off. On the screen he could see a female squirrel walking around. He zoomed in, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Oh no," he said his jaw dropping. "It's one of the Ares."

"WHAT?" all the Freedom Fighters said in unison.

"I'm gonna try to bring up the schematics," he told them typing furiously. Within seconds the wire frame image of the robot came up with a description next to it. "That's Unit 03," he said scanning the list. "She was the third model to come off the line last month but was only recently sent out for actual duty."

"Excusez-moi, 'she'?" Antoine asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought this was a robot."

"Each of the Ares was given an extremely advanced AI, almost as advanced as Kinos'," Uncle Chuck answered. "They each have a distinct personality tailored to their appearance. Judging by the build this female is strong enough to hold her own but curvy enough to be attractive. If Kinos is already rolling these things off the production line..."

"Then things are likely to get much worse," Antoine finished grimly.


	11. A Hidden Rose

Sonic brushed the snow off his shoulders and muttered curses under his breath. Letting Sylvanix take over like that had done exactly what he had wanted but he had started getting carried away, almost expending all the energy from the power rings. He had taken out two of those bots though. For being top-of-the-line models they hadn't been very tough. Then again, they were going against a Mobian in dragon form. Not exactly a fair fight but he didn't care, a win was a win his book. He looked around the building, taking in his surroundings. It was the same one Rotor had pointed out but he didn't see anything off about it. He walked slowly down the hall looking around constantly. Sylvanix was exhausted so he was on his own for this. He opened the first door and stepped through cautiously. The room seemed inconspicuous but he knew better. If Dr. Rose was here Robotnik would have made sure to protect the area. He jabbed his sword into the ground, chipping a piece off. He picked it up and realized that it was a piece of stone. If everything else was metal why was this place different? He tossed it against the floor further up and it bounce harmlessly off with a dull thud. He narrowed his eyes and took off one of his gloves. He cut the tip, wincing as he drew blood. He then threw the droplets to where he had thrown the stone and they went up a surge of electricity.

_So it's a trap designed specifically for living beings,_ he thought. He tried the same on the walls and the same thing happened. _Guess 'Buttnik expected me to be the one coming here._ He cracked his knuckles and crouched into a starting position. He burst forward and stepped on the air, rocketing himself forward. As he neared the ground he stepped again, coming to a rolling stop by the door. "That was fun," he muttered, rubbing his backside. "Let's do it again sometime."

He walked through the next door into a room with plates on the floor. Obviously he was supposed to cross in some sort of order. Now the question was what order. He looked around for some kind of hint. As he expected he didn't find one. He chipped more stones out of the ground and threw them at the walls and ceiling. They exploded a surge of electricity, again as he had expected. He looked across the pit. Even at top speed he wouldn't be able to jump the plates and he wasn't sure even the air step would get him across. _This is so not cool, _he thought. He carefully stepped on the first plate, testing his weight. When nothing happened he put his full weight on it. He continued the slow process almost falling into the trap. The wrong plates gave way into a pit of spikes. He was about halfway across the room when he realized he was at a dead end. He growled at having to backtrack. His patience had run out a long time ago but he didn't have a choice about doing it this way. He found another way through that finally led to the other floor which was only a few plates in front of the door. If he had air stepped... He shuddered as he looked at the spikes. He opened the next door and stepped through.

Aurora stepped into the abandoned building as she followed the trail of the dragon. Its massive form had made it easy enough to track though now she was confused. Somehow it had vanished from her sensors about thirty minutes ago. As her joints began thawing out she noticed that her radar and heat sensors were malfunctioning. There was something in the building that was disrupting her sensors. She stepped through the open door and into a long hallway. She looked down. She was standing on rock but the hallway itself was metal textured to look like rock. The incessant humming around her belied a massive power source, likely indicating that the hallway was a trap. She stepped onto the metal and walked calmly across the floor. She stopped when she noticed a chunk of rock sitting on the ground and bent over to pick it up. When she dropped it she expected to hear a metallic ringing from the floor. It hit with a dull thud, sparking her curiosity. She dug her fingers into the ground and tore up the plating. Underneath the metal was a layer of sound-canceling foam and underneath that was an electrical grid. That explained the humming and why her footsteps didn't ring here. She stood up and continued walking until she reached the next room. She smirked as she entered, seeing the path across laid out before her and quickly stepped on the lone platforms. This was too easy.

_Why couldn't 'Buttnik have made this a bit easier_? Sonic said, putting out his smoking tail. _You know, for a dead guy he's proving to be a major pain in the butt. _He had learned first-hand that flames were not a hedgehog's best friend from the last room. He hadn't kept track of how long he had been in there or how many rooms he had gone through; all he knew is that he was sick of this. This next room was relatively small and drab. He walked up to the door and tried opening it to no avail. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Sonic!" he heard someone say behind him. "You're here!"

He turned around as Sally, Tails, Amy, and Rotor ran up to him. He looked around confused.

"Wait a sec," he said shaking his head. "How did all of you get here before me?"  
"I used Nicole to disarm the first trap," Sally explained. "From there we found a service tunnel that led right here." Sonic grumbled under his breath. "Let me guess, rather than looking for a way around the trap you went right through it?"

"Yeah, sort of," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Still, I kinda meant how you guys got here through the storm." There was a brief pause and Sonic furrowed his brow. Something was off...

"Dulcy got us here," Rotor said. "Since she's a dragon cold doesn't have much of an effect on her."

"I guess that makes sense," Sonic said carefully. "By any chance, is Antoine here?" Sally shook her head.

"He and Bunnie stayed in the village since the rest of us came," she explained.

"Seems about right," he said quietly to himself. "So, any ideas on how to open this door?"

"I've tried everything I can think of, Sonic," Rotor said walking over to the door. "There's no panel for me to try and bypass or for Nicole to hack. We've tried prying it open but without Bunnie here that's nearly impossible. I'd resort to blowing it up but Sally says I'm not allowed."

Sonic walked over next to him. Something was off about this whole situation but he couldn't put his finger on it. "There's still got to be some kind of mechanism you can get your hands on," Sonic said.

"If anyone can find it I can," Rotor said confidently as he started picking the panel apart.

"So, Sonic," Tails said his tails wagging, "how hard was it getting here?"

"It was a pain," Sonic admitted sitting down and crossing his legs. "Robotnik rigged this place up really well, as if he wanted me to be the one who found it."

"Well, you were always the one to get in his way," Sally said smiling as she and the others joined Sonic. "Then that way there'd be no way we could save you if something happened."

"Guess he didn't count on my training," Sonic said watching for their reactions.

There was that pause again and Sonic knew something was really wrong. "We're doing all we can Sonic," Amy said.

_Okay, that wasn't even close_, he thought. _Let's see what happens when I give 'em a few curve balls._

"Well, I guess with Robotnik dead and Snively in charge things can only get worse," he partially lied. "I mean he's already captured the Wolf Pack and Ari and taken out most of the other groups."

"Wait, what?" Sally asked. "There's no way Robotnik is dead."

"And why's that, Sally?" Sonic said narrowing his eyes. "Is it because you're not who you say you are?"

Before she had a chance to respond Sonic had drawn his sword and cut her in half. In a single moment of doubt he panicked, thinking it was really her. Only when her sparking corpse fell to the ground was he sure he hadn't made a fatal mistake. The others stared at him. Their expressions changed from shock to anger as their eyes began glowing bright red. Sonic spun his sword around and smiled.

"Let's do this," he said. Rotor was the first to run at him. With two quick strokes Sonic tore through him. Amy charged him almost too fast for him to react. Almost. Sonic impaled her and spun around whipping the now-defunct droid against the wall where it shattered. Tails was the last one but Sonic couldn't see him anywhere. At that moment he felt legs wrap around his neck and squeeze. At first he tried pulling them apart but even with Sylvanix augmenting his strength the bot's grip was too tight. He dropped his sword and reached up. He felt the robot's neck and grabbed it, twisting as he did. He felt the snap of metal and wires separating and the legs around his neck loosened. With a mighty heave he threw the headless bot on the ground and coughed. He picked his sword up and walked to the now open door. He stopped for a moment and looked back. _That was...too easy,_ he thought. _Would I really be that quick to turn on them?_

"Who goes there?" a robotic voice said snapping Sonic out of his thoughts. He looked around but didn't see anything but a creepy red light.

"Who's there?" he asked still looking.

"Listen, I thought I was the one asking the questions here," the voice said again. It seemed to be coming from a nearby table. "I'll ask once more, who goes there?"

Sonic picked up what looked like a small bracelet. It would have easily covered half his forearm and it was far more advanced than anything he had ever seen. This thing couldn't be it, could it? "And what would you do if I didn't say?" he asked. "I mean, you're just a computer."

"I'll show you!" the computer said angrily. He had been right about the voice. Unfortunately he had been wrong about it not being able to do anything. A half-finished robot charged him its arm blasters charging. With a nearly unseen slash the robot fell to the ground and Sonic looked back at the computer in his hand.

"Well, anything else?" he asked it in a threatening tone.

"Umm, no, that's good," it said nervously. "Shutting down security protocols."

"Thank you," Sonic said shaking his head. "Tell you what, you tell me who you are and I'll do the same, deal?"

"Sorry, pal," the computer said. Now that he actually listened to it, it was a distinctly feminine voice but much more advanced than Nicole. "I just don't hand my name out to people just 'cuz they pick me up. I don't care if you can cut me up, it just ain't happenin'."

"Why can't you just do as you're told like another computer I know?" he said grinding his teeth.

"Oh that's right, I'm just a stupid machine to you," she retorted.

"I swear by the Maker I'm going to beat you against the wall until you shut up."

"Oh yeah? And if I had a body I'd be doing the same to you blue boy!"

"Really? I'd like to see that. Should I set you down and wait for you to sprout arms and legs or should I find them somewhere in...this...lab?" He started looking around him. It was a lab alright but he couldn't tell for what. The red light didn't illuminate well enough to see. "Just where am I?" he thought out loud.

"Like I'd tell you," the computer muttered.

"Oh shut up," Sonic replied. "From the sound of it you really don't wanna be here anymore than I do. Keep this up and I'll leave you here when I go."

"It's a weapons lab developed by Robotnik," the computer said suddenly cooperative. "I'm the second-in-command around here in charge of security and managing the defense systems." She snorted. "Which you breezed right through."

"So you're another one of Robotnik's toys," Sonic said with a growl. "What kind of weapons was he making here?"

"I'm not and he wasn't," the computer said. "_He_ was."

"You know, saying that without fingers is kinda pointless," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Try looking around, idiot," the computer retorted.

"Why you little..." Sonic left his sentence at that and actually looked around. He could see a light pointing at a large tank that appeared to be the source of the odd red light. "What is that thing?" he asked dumbstruck.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" the computer asked.

"I'll tell you what I want to know, alright?" Sonic told her angrily. "Man, you're a pain. You're way worse than Nicole."

"Yeah well at least my AI's advanced enough that I don't drone on like a moron," the computer said. "Although, if you meant Nicole Hedgehog you should look around a bit before checking out the tank."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked but did as she said. He wandered past a work table where he could see a Mobian form. As his eyes adjusted he realized that he was staring at a roboticized Mobian. Her quills and fur were the same color as his causing a chill to run through him.

"What is this?" he asked staring at her.

"SHE IS THE MOTHER OF ERIC AND CHARLES HEDGEHOG, AS WELL AS THE BASIS FOR THE COMPUTER SHARING THE SAME NAME."

Sonic stood still. That hadn't come from the computer or the Robian. He turned slowly towards the tank and his eyes widened in fear. "What in the hell?!" he said falling backwards. "What the hell are you?"

He couldn't entirely make out what the creature was floating in the tank but it was at the very least part torso, one arm, half a leg and a head with a strange helmet that had a robotic eye on it. It was hooked up to dozens of wires and tubes and an oxygen mask.

"THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE WAY TO GREET PEOPLE SONIC HEDGEHOG," it said with a masculine voice. "BESIDES, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM."

"Just how should I-" he started as the lights came on. His jaw nearly fell off as he saw a white hedgehog's body attached to all of that machinery. The helmet lifted off revealing two normal eyes with black irises. "Dr. Rose? Is that...you?"

"YES, WHAT'S LEFT OF ME," Dr. Alan Rose said sighing. "ROBOTNIK DID THIS TO ME SO I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE."

"There's got to be something I can do," Sonic said looking around. "Please tell me you made some way that you could get out of here."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SONIC," Dr. Rose said. "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT. ROBOTNIK KILLED MY WIFE TO PROVE THAT I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO WORK FOR HIM. NO DOUBT HE HAD THE SWATBOTS KILL AMY TOO. I'D RATHER DIE THAN CONTINUE LIVING LIKE THIS."

"You're wrong!" The white hedgehog looked at the younger Mobian with curiosity. "Amy is alive and well," Sonic told him. "She's even got a boyfriend that's her age. She found us at Robotropolis and came with us to Knothole. She misses you, Dr. Rose. She just wants to see her father again."

Dr. Rose was quiet. "IS IT...TRUE?" he asked finally. "AMY'S ALIVE?" Sonic nodded and extended his hand.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "Come with me and you'll see."

"You do know that's kinda pointless to do," the computer chipped in. "I mean, since he can't really grab your hand while he's in that tube."

"Will you just shut up?" Sonic said dropping his hand and glaring at the computer. "You ruined what could have been a great moment."

"TAKE IT EASY ON HIM, AURORA," Dr. Rose said laughing. "HE'S RIGHT; MAYBE IT'S TIME THAT I LEFT THIS HELLHOLE."

"Thank you," Sonic said. "And now I know your name, Aurora."

"Thanks a lot, Doc," Aurora muttered. "Just destroy the only self-security I had."

"Now, about that way to get out of here," Sonic said turning back to the hedgehog.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Aurora yelled.

"I DO HAVE SOMETHING I WAS WORKING ON," Dr. Rose said as lights began flashing around the tube. "GIVE ME A MOMENT AND I'LL BRING IT OUT."

"That means I'm all alone with..."

"Get used to it blue boy," Aurora said laughing. "At least you haven't been stuck with me for months on end."

"I think I'd kill myself."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"No way," Sonic said smiling. "You deserved that one." Aurora gave the equivalent of a computer sighing.

"I'll give you that," she said. "Besides, I've had to deal with worse."

Sonic was about to say something when the bottom of the tube opened up to reveal Dr. Rose in a robotic suit that replaced all of his missing or mangled limbs and covered almost all of his scars. His limbs looked natural but had a metallic sheen to them. He cracked his back and neck, making Sonic flinch.

"Okay, that was just sick," he said.

"You try not being able to move for months on end and tell me you wouldn't want to do that," Dr. Rose said his voice normal. "Well, what's the game plan?"

"I actually hadn't thought that far ahead," Sonic admitted attaching Aurora to his wrist. "The Freedom Fighters aren't exactly gonna be happy with me after this stunt."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Aurora asked.

"You're going to regardless of what we say, right?"

"Eat me," she told Sonic. "Why not take these weapons to use against Robotnik?"

"She has a point," Dr. Rose agreed causing Sonic to groan. "I spent countless time working on these things specifically to use against Robotnik. Not using them would be foolish." Sonic sighed and shrugged.

"Sal ain't gonna be happy," he said as Dr. Rose pulled out large cases. Sonic walked back towards the Robian and stared at her. "You said that she was the basis for the computer Nicole," he said. "What do you mean?" Dr. Rose looked back and his eyes lit up.

"Thank you for reminding me," he said pulling a tablet from the table. With a few taps the Robian vanished in a flash of light. "Don't worry," he said when Sonic tried to protest. "I've just sent her to my lab in Ash Grove. Just in case. I'll explain who she is later. Now, give me hand here."

Sonic did as he was asked and began filling the crate with weapons and inventions. He had to admit that the quality workmanship was incredible. Many of the weapons were EMP based so they would disable robotics without damaging them. He also saw disruptors, remote explosives, blaster rifles, sniper rifles, and other weapons that he couldn't even guess as to their function. When they finally finished Dr. Rose picked up the case with ease.

"Well then," he said smiling. "I'm packed and ready to leave."

"Not so fast you two," a feminine voice said from the doorway. They both turned around to the door Sonic had come through to see Unit 03 stepping out. "Those weapons belong to Lord Kinos. I'll be taking those and your corpses with me."

"Now would be a good time to start running, doc," Sonic said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Dr. Rose tapped something into the tablet before blasting a hole through the wall with a wrist laser.

"You have one minute to clear out of here, Sonic," he said and ran through the wall and into the storm. Sonic stared after him.

"Sorry, but it seems like I'm going to have to cut this short," Sonic told the bot while drawing his sword.

"We'll see about that," Unit 03 said narrowing her eyes. "Prepare to die, Sonic Hedgehog." With that she ran at him with incredible speed. Sonic grimaced and dropped his stance so the tip of his blade touched the ground. She was fast, too fast to get an attack off in time.

"Sonic, aim me at her!" Aurora yelled. He did as she asked and a bolt of lightning struck Unit 03 in the chest. The bot stopped dead in her tracks as her systems began to reset. It had also bought him the time he needed and he swung up.

"Blades of Wind!" he yelled and a massive whirlwind crashed into Unit 03, throwing her through the walls. Sonic sheathed his sword and jumped out the hole Dr. Rose had made. The lab erupted, slowly but surely demolishing the entire structure. Sonic landed in the snow and Dr. Rose picked him up. Sonic couldn't explain why but he felt surrounded in warmth.

"It's a small heat generator," Dr. Rose explained as he and Sonic began moving towards the edge of the city. "I have it built into the suit for situations just like this. Anyway, we need to get going." Sonic turned around briefly to see the building collapse one final time. He hoped that the Ares-bot was done for but he highly doubted it.

Sometime later an arm jutted out of the wreckage. After some digging the rubble fell to the side, revealing Unit 03. She rolled onto all fours, quickly running a system diagnostic. Before she could finish, however, a blade sliced through her head. Both halves fell the side as the bot shut down. The masked figure standing behind her sheathed his sword inside his black cloak. He turned to the aqua squirrel standing behind him.

"Are you clear on your assignment?" he asked and the bot nodded. "Good. You are to begin immediately. Download her memory drives and then dispose of this unit. There is to be no evidence she ever made it out of the explosion." As the bot knelt down next to her copy the man tapped his wrist computer, causing a small shuttle to drop its cloaking field so he could board. Once he was aboard it rose silently into the air and disappeared into the storm, leaving the bot to her own devices.

Sally paced back and forth around Uncle Chuck's base impatiently. She was worried about Sonic, especially after hearing what had transpired in Knothole.

"Sally-girl, will you sit down?" Bunnie asked, finally sitting up. "Pacing around isn't gonna make sugarhog get back here any faster."

"You mean to tell me that explosion doesn't worry you one bit?" Sally snapped.

"It seems to be the way of things today," Antoine said yawning. "If he was involved, and I am sure that he was, I am sure that Sonic made it out before it collapsed."

"Yeah, it's not as if Sonic's slow, at least on his feet," Amy said. Everyone chuckled, lifting the mood a bit.

"Well, you'll be happy to know there's going to be a break in the storm in about a half hour," Uncle Chuck said, turning from his computer. "It should be long enough that you can get back to Knothole relatively easily. No offense, but it's about time."

"Aww, what's the matter Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked playfully. "Tired of us already?"

"It's been close to six hours," the robotic hedgehog answered. "Not only that but it's like the entire city is falling apart right now. Coming to Knothole seems like the right thing to do now." A beeping from Nicole drew their attention to Sally who pulled her off her boot and opened her up.

"What is it, Nicole?" she asked.

"You have an incoming message, Sally," she said. "Sender is unknown."

They all looked at each other in concern. "Open the channel Nicole," Sally said cautiously. "Take the normal precautions."

"Channel open, Sally."

"It'll work, I'm telling you."

"Would you answer a call if you didn't know who it was?"

"For the love of all things holy would you shut up?"

"For the love of all things non-idiotic would you actually talk to her? She's been waiting for you to shut up."

"Why didn't you... Sal, is that you?"

"Sonic? Is that you?" Sally asked, trying to figure out his conversation. "Where are you? Are you okay? Why did you rush into the city?"

"Easy there Sal!" Sonic answered. "I'm fine. I'm back in Knothole, unharmed."

"Then why'd y'all run off into the city, sugarhog?" Bunnie asked crowding next to Sally.

"Jeez, how many of you guys are there?" Sonic asked.

"All of us except Dr. Osaka, Rotor and Rosie," Antoine said sternly. "You had better have a very good reason, Sonic."

"What better opportunity to rescue Amy's father than when Kinos is least expecting us?" There was a brief moment of shocked silence.

"My father's alive?" Amy asked, shoving the others out of the way. "Can I see him?"

"Amy, it's an audio transmission," Sally said smiling. "You won't be able to see him."

"Don't worry, he's here with me," Sonic said chuckling. "And yes, I made sure he didn't see the way here."

"What happened here, Sonic?" Antoine asked. "You owe us an explanation."

"I'll tell you when you guys get back," he answered. "I'm not sure how long this channel will be secure while you're in the city. Outta here."

The transmission ended and Sonic closed Aurora. He was in for it, that much he knew. "So let me get this straight," he said looking at Dr. Rose. "You're not a scientist, you're a weapons developer?"

"That's right," Dr. Rose said nodding. "I was hired during the Great War by Julian to develop new weapons to use against the Xenodonians."

"So all those weapons that were in that room with you were..."

"Weapons created after I was captured," Dr. Rose finished for him. "Most of them were just improved versions of older weapons but I intended for them to be used against Robotnik."

"So why did you leave?" Dr. Osaka said standing up from his chair.

"After I finished a batch of nano cells Julian wanted me to use them as a biomechanical plague," Dr. Rose explained lowering his head. "I...I couldn't take it. I destroyed the nanomachines and all plans related to them. Afterwards I left for Beechwood until the first attack forced us to move to Ash Grove."

"Makes sense," Dr. Osaka said, trying to process it all. "Under those conditions it's understandable that you would leave. But why didn't you tell the king?"

"King Acorn trusted Julian unconditionally," Dr. Rose said crossing his arms. "I knew that he wouldn't listen, even if I gave him proof. Remember that Julian single-handedly ended the Great War."

"I remember that he wasn't exactly receptive to the idea of Julian betraying him," Dr. Osaka said closing his eyes. When he reopened them he looked to Sonic's wrist. "Where did you get that, Sonic?"

"This? It was in the lab," he answered, unclipping Aurora. "She says that she's not one of Robotnik's creations but I don't believe it."

"Can I see that for a moment?" Dr. Osaka asked holding his hand out. Sonic shrugged and handed over the computer. Dr. Osaka opened it up and scanned through some of the files. Surprisingly, Aurora was extremely quiet while Dr. Osaka handled her. "Computer, run diagnostic."

"Unable to comply," Aurora said in a droning voice. "Please enter security code."

"Security override Alpha Epsilon Alpha Niner two-zero-four," Dr. Osaka tried. Aurora beeped as she processed the code. Both Sonic and Dr. Rose stared at him.

"Override accepted," she said her voice back to normal. "Full access granted to unit Aurora 2.0."

"Aurora?" Dr. Osaka said his eyes lighting up. "Is that really you?"

"Yes it is, Adrian," she said sighing with relief. "It's been awhile."

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up," Sonic said as he headed out the door. "I'm gonna go find a safe place to hide...I mean relax." As he left Dr. Rose looked at Dr. Osaka questioningly.

"Sally will be none too pleased that he ignored Antoine's orders," Dr. Osaka explained. "Granted, you're not complaining."

"But I thought that the Princess was leading the Freedom Fighters?" Dr. Rose asked, scratching his head.

"A lot has happened since you and Sonic last saw each other," Dr. Osaka said. "Anyway, what happened to Aurora? Last time I saw her was at Rosie's just before the coup."

"I came back after I heard what happened," the hedgehog said sighing. "I was too late to do any good but I went to Rosie's hoping to find something. All I found was Aurora in pretty bad shape, so I took her to my lab and built her a new casing."

"He also managed to give me a pretty significant power and memory boost," Aurora chipped in. "I asked for this form, seeing as how you always pulling me out got inconvenient at times."

"I had her with my things when Robotnik captured me," Dr. Rose continued. "I don't know how he didn't find her but after he had what he wanted from me Aurora and I went about designing weapons and machines to use against him." He sighed and shook his head. "And aside from what we brought they all went up when I had to destroy the lab." He stretched his limbs before heading to the door. "I'm going to start unpacking before the others get back. That way I'll have more time to spend with Amy."

It was almost an hour before the others returned and the storm was beginning to pick up speed again. Amy and her father's reunion was brief as they retired to the mess hall and Sally went in search of Sonic. She had to know the truth of what had happened. As she walked up to the Ring Pool it occurred to her that Sonic had been stockpiling rings lately. They only lasted a few days each and she was sure he wasn't wasting them. But that left her wondering what he was using them for.

"So you mind explaining what happened?" she asked loudly. A muttering above her head caught her attention as Sonic dropped from the snow-covered branches.

"Every single time..." he muttered brushing the snow off his jacket. "I just followed Sylvanix's advice. He said that he could convince one of the male dragons to attack, buying enough time for me to sneak in and rescue Dr. Rose."

"Then why don't I believe you?" Sally said crossing her arms. "Sonic, pulling something like this was incredibly dangerous and stupid, even for you. What if you'd been hurt or got caught in a trap? There wouldn't have been anyone to help you. This is why Antoine wanted to wait."

"We know that Kinos has some kinda new bot," Sonic argued. "I should know since one of them came after me and Doc Rose. When do you think we would have found out about these things?"

"That's not the point!" Sally said stamping her foot. "You didn't see how upset Antoine was. The animals here are losing their trust in you, and things like this don't help."

"Then let them fight on their own." Sonic's comment took Sally by surprise as well as the dark look in his eyes. "They don't want me, fine. I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing what Kinos does to those that piss him off."

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"Right after we destroyed the factories doc and I went to Lower Mobius only to find that everyone there had either been killed or captured," Sonic admitted. "We also found Griff crucified with his arm roboticized. From the way his neck was twisted I would say that Kinos snapped his neck. Do you really think people here are ready to face that?"

"Is that what you would have done?" Sally asked quietly and Sonic felt like he had been stabbed in the back. "If you were going to force us to give up, is that what you would have done?"

"No," he answered simply. "Kinos is getting fed up with us. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to be here when he brings out the big guns, assuming these new bots of his are just the beginning." He started to walk off, silently praying that Sally would say something or stop him. It never happened.

Sonic closed the door to his hut, leaning on it and facing the wall with his eyes closed. With a growl he punched it as hard as he could, causing the wood to splinter and crack. With a deep breath he placed his hand on the crack, the wood drawing back together with an orange glow.

"You really should be more careful," a deep voice said from behind him. Sonic whirled around, his sword drawn. The intruder brushed it aside with ease and walked out of the shadows. "You should also be careful when you wave that oversized steak knife around. You might put an eye out."

"Who are you?" Sonic asked narrowing his eyes. "And how did you get here?"

"I suppose that Sylvanix didn't set you up with a proper introduction," the echidna said. He brushed one of his dreadlocks back with his spiked fist. "I am Knuckles Echidna, the Earth Dragoon." Sonic's eyes widened and he sheathed his sword.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm-"

"Sonic Hedgehog, Guardian of Wind," Knuckles interrupted him. "I know who you are. Terras told me about you."

"I take it he's your Sylvanix?" Sonic asked and Knuckles nodded. "Great, just what I need now: someone else who hears voices in his head."

"I take it the fight against Kinos doesn't go as well as you'd hope," Knuckles said sitting down on a chair. "Well, that's partly why I'm here." Sonic stared at him. "In other words, I'm here to help you finish him off so that we can move onto more important things."

"Ragnarök," Sonic said quietly. "You do realize that I'm not the only one here, right?"

"I'm here to work with you, not him," Knuckles responded gruffly. "But that's not the real reason I'm here. Once we finish with Kinos we need to start looking for the Wind Dragon." Sonic raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Becoming a Dragoon is the only thing that can stop your transformation into a Forbidden."

"Yeah, might wanna keep that on the down low," Sonic muttered staring at the window. "It's not like they know."

"And here I thought they were your friends," Knuckles said snickering.

"And you're starting to sound like Sylvanix," Sonic shot back. "Listen Knux, we can handle Kinos. I've already got a plan that'll take care of him in one attack. It just needs some time to get ready."

"I'm not leaving. And don't call me Knux." Now Sonic was starting to get frustrated.

"That's the whole reason you're here? To help us and then take me away?" he asked. "No way, I don't buy it. Why are you really here?"

"I'm trying to prevent losing a potential Dragoon," Knuckles replied as he stood to lock eyes with Sonic. "I don't need you to play 'hero' and get yourself killed, or worse. What we need is a way to stop Xiaxos and Kinos is nothing more than a small obstacle." He sat back down, slowly regaining his composure. "Besides, with the way the weather's been I can build sturdier structures in a fraction of the time you can."

"Yeah, well it's not my call," said Sonic as he leaned against the door. "Antoine makes the decisions around here, I just cause trouble." Sonic stared out the window again as the storm began to pick up speed once more. "We might as well go now. I get the feeling the storm is just getting warmed up."


	12. Unlikely Allies

Back in Robotropolis, a female squirrel ducked into an alley just in time to avoid a hail of blaster fire. Her teal hair made her stick out in the whites and greys of the city, making her an easy target. She heard the clanking feet of the SWAT2s coming after her and curled up into a tight ball, hidden in the shadows. The bots scanned down the alley, turned and continued searching. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief until she heard normal footsteps. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"Where are you, Aurora?" Kinos yelled. "You're making this harder on yourself."

_Right, like I'm just gonna roll over for you,_ Unit 03/Aurora thought. _I need a way out of here and fast._

Aurora waited until her former master passed by and then ran further down the alley. She didn't have a lot of time. Her power supply had been hit and she figured she only had about an hour of charge left. She needed it fixed or else she would deactivate, an idea she was not comfortable with.

_Ever since Sonic his me with that bolt of lightning nothing's been the same,_ she thought as Kinos walked past. _Shouldn't have I just accepted deactivation rather than running? Why am I even thinking like this?_ When her sensors detected that Kinos was long past she bolted towards the edge of the city, heading into the Great Forest. She was glad the first thing she had done was to deactivate and destroy any means that Kinos had to track her. The further she ran into the forest the more she began to relax. Kinos wouldn't have followed this far in, at least that's what she hoped.

Aurora looked around, trying to get a sense for where she was. The best she could hope to do was find a Freedom Fighter group and convince them that she was a survivor from Lower Mobius. She realized the irony in her plan for it was the same that Kinos had intended. Except that she was supposed to take down the Freedom Fighters from the inside out, not work with them. That fact made her smile. A faint heat signature off to her right caught her attention. It was high in the air, most likely a sentry. She remained in cover until she came to cliff. It wasn't a steep drop, only about sixty or seventy feet but the impact would warn others that she was coming. She noticed a line running to the base and an attached cart. It was her best option down but would leave her in a compromised defensive situation. She swung around and dropped down the cliff face, quickly climbing down with a speed impossible for most Mobians. She reached the bottom without incident and continued at a steady jog, avoiding sentry towers when possible.

After a while she began to hear noises. She adjusted her run to head towards them until she realized that they were voices. She was close enough now that she could make out conversations, even pinpoint where they were coming from. She listened and walked, slowly making her way towards the source until a familiar voice filled her head. Her body froze as she heard Kinos casually discussing something about a 'Dragoon' with others until she shook her head. If there was one thing Kinos didn't do it was discuss. It had to be Sonic which meant...

A sudden force lifted her off her feet, slamming her into a tree. The blast had hit her from behind but before she could get her bearing another shot hit her, shutting down her systems.

An alert from Bunnie had turned Sonic's plea for mercy into a mad sprint to Rotor's workshop. He was the last of the Freedom Fighters to arrive and stared at the metal cage. Inside was a female squirrel slumped on the ground, one all too familiar to Sonic. "So, who wants to start?" he asked breaking the silence.

"This is Unit 03, is it not?" Antoine asked. "The one we saw passing Sir Charles' base?" Sonic nodded.

"The same that attacked me and Doc Rose," he confirmed. "So what's she doing here now?"

"Is it possible she followed us?" Sally asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Considering how I left her that would be impressive," he said. "I'm positive she was still in the lab when doc blew it up. No doubt Kinos wanted to know what happened to her."

"He must have been pretty mad at her then," Rotor said. "She's got a pretty nasty burn between her shoulder blades. If Uncle Chuck's schematics are accurate then Kinos hit her power supply, meaning..."

"Meaning that if the unit is not repaired I will shut down, most likely for good," Aurora interrupted as her systems finished powering back on. The Freedom Fighters jumped at her interruption as she stood up. "According to my internal clock I have about ten minutes left of power, after which my systems will shut down and upon reactivation I will be loyal to Kinos once more."

"Come again?" Sonic said cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'once more'?" She stared at him with her ice-blue eyes.

"Whatever you did to me caused my programming to go haywire," she explained. "In short, you allowed me to think, feel, and act for myself. You have given me true life, Sonic Hedgehog, for which I thank you."

"Yeah, well, your thanks is the last thing I need right now," Sonic muttered.

"How can we trust you?" Antoine asked. "You are one of Kinos' creations." Aurora gripped one of the bars and with almost no effort snapped it in half, leaving enough room between the bars for her to slip through.

"If I wanted to I could easily escape," she said. "But I have not and see no point. If you decide to do nothing, I will likely die. If I return to Robotropolis, I _will_ die."

"Aunt Sally, can't we help her?" Tails asked. "Maybe Uncle Chuck or Mr. Rose can build her a new power thingy." Sally stared at the young fox, unsure of what to say.

"As much as I know I'm gonna regret this, he has a point, Sal," Sonic added to everyone's surprise. "Right now she's no different than the Robians, except she looks a lot more lifelike. If we let her die without listening to what she has to say what are we saying about them?" He looked to Bunnie. "What if we had just cast Bunnie out when she was partially roboticized? How would that have made us better than Robotnik? If we just let her die then we lose a chance to turn the tables on Kinos." As Sonic's words sank in they all felt the ring of truth in them.

"I am in agreement," Antoine said. "But we need a way to guarantee her loyalty."

"No," Sally said taking a deep breath. "If we're going to show her trust then we can't force her to be loyal to us. It has to be her choice."

"This will be a moot point in a couple minutes," Aurora chipped in. "My batteries are almost drained." Sonic opened the door, amid great protestation, and pulled out a power ring.

"Where's your battery?" he asked and Aurora turned around. She pulled her hair out of the way, revealing a large scorch mark and burnt fur and metal. Sonic opened the nearly invisible hatch and placed the power ring to the battery. A surge of power ran through her and she gasped. Sonic pulled the ring away and it dissolved into nothingness. He turned to the others and stared at their shocked expressions. "There, you have your guarantee," he said looking at Antoine. "I'll take responsibility for her actions since I'm the one who just saved her." Sally felt a twinge of jealousy but buried it. Sonic's actions had been rash, irresponsible and possibly deadly if he'd been wrong. In other words: completely normal.

"I suppose that I cannot argue with that," Antoine said sighing. "I will retrieve Dr. Rose and Sir Charles. Sonic, please remain here with her until we return." They all filed out without a word, leaving Sonic and Aurora alone. Feeling slightly hurt, Sonic turned to the squirrel.

"So tell me the truth," he said crossing his arms, "why did Kinos send you here?" Aurora shook her head.

"He didn't," she insisted. "When he found out that I let you and that other hedgehog escape he was mad. When I told him that you not only got away with several weapons but you destroyed any others he was furious, demanding that I allow myself to be shut down and scrapped."

"Okay, let's say I buy that," Sonic said. "How did you escape?"

"I kicked him," she said simply. "It shocked him enough that it bought me time to jump out the hole in the command center." Sonic shook his head. He would have figured that had been fixed but kept forgetting that temperature didn't affect the bot. "Afterwards I disabled my tracking devices. Right after that is when one of the SWATbots hit my power supply."

"So you just kept running and somehow found your way here," Sonic said and she nodded. "And it never occurred to you that Kinos intended that the whole time?" Her shocked expression told him what he needed to know. "Kinos knows that if you made your way here, one way or the other, that we would bring you in. And if you were damaged then we would help you. And the one most likely to help you..."

"...would be you," she finished as she processed the information. "He used me. That bastard used me!"

"Don't feel bad. He's done it to me countless times already."

"So that means that if he expected you to help me, despite your friends protesting, then he knows what they'll do next." Sonic nodded.

"Kinos has been trying to drive a wedge between me and the Freedom Fighters," he explained. "Every time we manage to catch him off-guard he turns it around on us and I lose a little more trust." He shook his head and sighed. "And after this round of stunts I'd be surprised if I ever leave Knothole on my own power ever again."

"Would the princess really do that to you?" Aurora asked. Sonic was silent as he contemplated what to tell her.

"Sally shares command with Antoine," he said finally. "As they say, two heads are better than one. But it's the villagers who will want my head on a pike after they hear I saved one of Kinos' bots."

"Then they do not need to know that particular detail." Sonic turned to see Antoine entering the hut with Dr. Rose and Uncle Chuck close behind. "Besides, there were only a few villagers who saw Bunnie carrying her to the workshop. Dr. Osaka has already been informed to tell people that he was...momentarily indisposed."

"The craftsmanship on this is incredible," Uncle Chuck said as he and Dr. Rose examined Aurora's open panel. "I've never seen configurations like this in my entire life."

"Kinos has the processing power of a billion computers," Dr. Rose said, gently removing the power supply and examining it. "He can come up with inventions that will baffle our minds. But this power supply seems fairly antiquated compared to the rest of you."

"It is of Dr. Robotnik's design," Aurora said. "Kinos is still working on an experimental design that would provide power on the scale of a small fusion generator."

"That doesn't sound good," Sonic commented.

"It isn't, at least for us," Uncle Chuck said. "If you like I can take a look at your codes and remove the more harmful ones." Aurora shook her head.

"The power ring gave me enough power that I was able to do that myself," she said, "but thank you."

"You are able to alter your own code?" Antoine asked. "I may not know much of computers but I believe that is impossible."

"Not for an unshackled AI," Uncle Chuck said plugging a wire into Aurora and lines of code appeared on the computer screen. "Nicole wouldn't be able to alter her code because she doesn't have the processing power to handle a true AI. But if she was given enough power it would be a simple task. The programming is all there, just inactive." For a brief moment Sonic considered asking his uncle about the Robian he had seen in Dr. Rose's lab when something else came to him.

"Hey doc, about that Robian you sent to your lab. How did you do that teleporting thing?" Dr. Rose looked up from the power supply.

"Oh, that?" he said. "It was something I was working on before Robotnik captured me. It was the only other thing he wanted besides the plans needed to make nanites. Why?"

"We've seen SWATbots appearing out of nowhere recently and I wondered if that had anything to do with it," Sonic said as Antoine realized where he was going with it. "Any chance you could hook us up?"

"Unfortunately I never perfected my system," Dr. Rose replied sighing. "Robotnik, or Kinos I suppose, had more resources than I did. I can only move objects between certain points and it would take weeks to get the necessary components here at Knothole to be able to do the same, not even thinking about wherever you wanted things moved."

"What about animals?" Antoine asked.

"I wouldn't normally recommend it," Dr. Rose said. "In extreme circumstances, okay. But it can be very dangerous especially with an untested connection. If something goes wrong on either end then the person teleporting vanishes into nothingness."

"Ouch," Sonic said wincing. "But with a secure connection?"

"Not a problem," Dr. Rose said focusing his attention back on the power supply. "But the only secure connection I had was from the lab to my workshop. There." He held up the power supply to the light. "That should do it." He reinstalled the unit and Aurora restarted her systems, the power supply whirring to life as she did."

"System diagnostic complete," she said. "Power supply is functioning at 75% but will not cause system failure. If there's any chance..."

"Alan and I can have a new one made for you in a few days," Uncle Chuck said unplugging her and closing the panel. "That should do it. I didn't see any malicious code. Between yourself and Aurora you managed to undo anything that tied you to Kinos."

"Hmm, about that," Dr. Rose said rubbing his chin. "It'll be confusing with two Auroras around."

"As part of my programming Kinos gave me an identity to use," Aurora said. "If you like, I can use that name and story to help the others believe that rescuing me was a simple coincidence."

"We have had a few too many of those lately," Antoine replied. "What was the name that Kinos gave your alternate identity?"

"Lizzy," Aurora said. "If you like I can make the necessary changes to my programming to respond only to that name."

"Please do." Aurora closed her eyes, making the changes. When she opened them she was Lizzy. "It is good to finally, how do you say, catch a break," Antoine said with a sigh.

"I appreciate your trust in me," Lizzy said, "but if these two gentlemen could help me finish repairing, that way others don't ask about the giant burn on my back." Antoine nodded to the two hedgehogs, walking out with Sonic right behind him.

"So what are you going to tell the animals around here?" Sonic asked after a moment.

"Between the news of this 'Dragoon' and one of the Ares on our side I think it might be best to let them know one piece of information at a time," he replied. "Add to it the news that we have rescued Dr. Rose and I believe morale to be quite high."

"And what about me?" Antoine stopped walking at the question. He had not wanted to address that particular issue right then and there.

"You violated an order, Sonic," Antoine said looking at his friend. "But if you hadn't then we would not have gained the advantages we have now. I cannot guarantee that the others see it that way, though."

"Do what you have to, Ant," Sonic said bluntly. "I don't intend on holding you personally responsible. You're my friend but at the same time you have to listen to what the villagers want, even if it's not what you want." Antoine didn't show it but he was surprised at how calm Sonic was.

"I will let you know soon," he said covering up as another gust of wind hit them. Sonic sighed and headed to the Ring Pool. Checking his watch to see how long he had to wait he stared into the partially frozen water. The pool never froze over, something he was willing to give the generator credit for. He briefly debated taking an ice-cold dip but decided against it as the water began to froth, ejecting a power ring.

_My timing just doesn't get any better these days,_ he thought placing the ring in his pack. _But if I'm gonna pull this off I'm gonna need a lot more rings than the Pool can put out._

Between Sonic's stunt in Robotropolis and saving Lizzy the villagers had decided that he was better off confined to Knothole. Antoine hadn't been happy but Sonic had accepted it graciously, yet another surprise for the coyote. Knuckles had more than filled Sonic's place during raids, doing more consistent damage on a larger scale. Even Sonic had been impressed at the echidna's power. Over the course of a week Knuckles had helped them obtain more supplies than they could use. To Antoine, it seemed only natural that a celebration was in order, given that they could finally relax for a time.

While the others left to spread the word Antoine returned to his hut. He moved the rug by his bed and removed a loose floorboard. He reached down and removed a small black box. He opened it and stared at the contents with a smile.

"Tonight is as good as it is going to get," he whispered with a smile and tucked the box into his jacket. He replaced the board and rug and left his hut, heading back into the snowy village. The storm the week before had left a beautiful sheen on the village that made everything glimmer and shine. It was so peaceful that he didn't want it to end. He smiled as he saw Bunnie and Lizzy talking. Despite many of the Freedom Fighters misgivings about her Lizzy had proven to be more than up to the task of fighting Kinos. As they parted ways Bunnie walked towards Antoine with a smile on her face. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as deeply as she could in public.

"Lookin' forward to that party tonight, sugar-'Twan," she said when they finally came up for air. "From the way y'all been stressin' out it's just what the doctor ordered."

"There has been a lot to stress about," Antoine replied with a smile, "but you are correct about the doctor's orders. I am quite looking forward to tonight."

"So am I," Bunnie said seductively with a wink, causing Antoine's throat to tighten. "See you later, sugar." As she walked off Antoine wondered when it had gotten so hot out, quickly retiring back to his hut.

As night approached most of the village pitched in to help get the party ready. But Sonic was not one of them. Alone in his hut he quietly strapped both of his swords to his side, going over in his head what needed to happen.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Aurora asked from his wrist. "I mean, once you go down this path-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said curtly. "There's no turning back. But why bother calling myself a Freedom Fighter if the one thing I can't do is fight?" He looked at the disc on the bed, fully aware of what was on it and what giving it would mean. "Besides, it's not like I'm going in without a plan."

"Not much of one," Aurora muttered. "I know Adrian is on board with this, despite his misgivings, as well as the other Aurora."

"Lizzy."

"Whatever," Aurora said annoyed. She gave the equivalent of a sigh. "And there's nothing I, nor anyone else, can do to convince you otherwise?" Sonic shook his head. "Well, count me in too. I suppose that's why Adrian is letting you borrow me but I won't get in the way."

"Thanks," Sonic said. "Well, we have a party to get to. Can't let them have all the fun."

That night was spectacular. The villagers had gathered enough wood that they could have burnt Robotropolis to the ground. Sally and Rosie had prepared enough food to feed an army while Nicole provided music for everyone to dance to. On more than one occasion Knuckles found himself the target of several female's attention, dancing for almost an hour nonstop. Sally jokingly offered Sonic a salad, to which he responded with a playful scowl. In response, Amy lightly tapped Sally with her hammer, causing Sally to respond with a snowball. It quickly became a snowball fight between Sonic, Sally, Amy and Tails. On more than one occasion Sonic used his powers to knock a snowball right out of Amy's hand, laughing as she stared dumbfounded at her suddenly-empty hand. This was typically followed with Amy being pelted by Sonic and Sally. Dr. Osaka offered his hand to Rosie as they happily danced around the fire, feeling like they were eighteen again. Even Lizzy had been dragged into the dancing, the Ares bot not entirely sure what to do at first. She quickly learned and even admitted that she was having a great time. Nothing could go wrong.

After a couple hours the dancing had died down as everyone began to eat and drink. Sonic was busy talking with his uncle when he saw the familiar form of Arlo and his posse. He scowled and ignored them, hoping they were here to just enjoy the party.

"Kind of weird for you to be here celebrating, isn't it?" Arlo asked walking up to Sonic. "It's not like you've done anything to help lately."

"And I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that it was you who suggested to keep me here," Sonic retorted. "Pretty big talk from someone who did nothing but hide the last time he went to Robotropolis."

"Even bigger talk from someone who brought the enemy into our home," Arlo shot back. The rest of the party turned to listen, all other noise slowly dying down. "If any of us had done that we'd have been tossed out on our asses. Guess it helps having the leader in your pocket and your bed."

Sonic snapped. He drew his sword in the blink of an eye, the tip millimeters away from Arlo's throat. The armadillo tried to move back but fear had paralyzed his legs. Looking into Sonic's eyes he watched as the left sclera turned black and both irises shifted to emerald green. "My relationship with Sally and friendship with Antoine had no bearing on my punishment," he said, his voice devoid of all emotion but rage. "Try saying that again and I will show you exactly what this particular blade was forged for." Sally tried to intervene but was stopped by Dr. Osaka who only shook his head.

"You wouldn't..." Arlo said but his voice gave out.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that I wouldn't kill you where you stand," Sonic said. As Arlo stared he felt every muscle in his body seize up in fear. "I was trained in a style that emphasizes speed. You wouldn't know you were dead until your head hit the ground. And right now I'm not seeing any issue with that." After a few moments Sonic sheathed the sword, his eyes reverting back to normal. "If you think that you'd be fine without me then go ahead." With that he turned on his heel and vanished into the woods. Arlo fell back onto the ground, staring after the Mobian who had nearly killed him with terror in his eyes. Sally and Antoine looked at each other with worry in their eyes as they took off to try and find Sonic. The party quickly dispersed, the jovial atmosphere spoiled.

After almost two hours of searching Sally and Antoine had given up, the cold of winter wearing down their will. Sally slipped into bed, alone for the first time since she and Sonic had left for the Void. The bed felt cold and empty without Sonic there and she curled up, trying to forget the sound of his voice as his blade had been pointed at Arlo. Or how Dr. Osaka had stopped her from going to him. She quietly fell asleep, her dreams bombarded by worry.

The door to Sonic and Sally's hut opened silently as Sonic stepped through. He knelt down beside the bed and looked at her sleeping face. He could see the worry etched on her face and he quietly sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Sal," he whispered as to not wake her. "I don't want to hurt you but there's no other way to end this. I want you to know that I still love you and that I'll always protect you. Please, forgive me." He kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled a small gold insignia ring out of his pocket. Painfully, Sonic placed the ring on the night stand and walked out of the hut. Sally shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, completely oblivious to Sonic's presence.

Kinos sat in the Citadel and let out a yawn. All this reconstruction was wearing thin on his nerves but he wouldn't give those pesky Freedom Fighters the pleasure of destroying his city. The northern communications tower was almost finished after its destruction at the hands of that dragon, while seeing Aurora among the Freedom Fighters had been what he had expected. But seeing her fighting _with_ them hadn't been part of his plan. As always, it was likely Sonic that had screwed his plans up.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked the computer.

"NOTHING, LORD KINOS," the computer. "RECONSTRUCTION IS AHEAD OF SCHEDULE BY THREE DAYS."

"Good to hear," he muttered leaning back in the chair. "At least something around here works like I want it to."

"Anything I can do to help with that?" Recognizing the voice, Kinos gave a silent order to the SWATbots. After a few seconds he turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway holding a glowing katana. The SWATbots were on the ground in pieces. "You really need to hire better help," Sonic said sheathing the sword.

"So it seems," Kinos said, forming a heavy blaster and firing at Sonic. The blast wrapped around him and went into the hallway, sending out a plume of fire and smoke. "Seems that I forgot that won't work on you." Sonic raised an eyebrow questioningly and Kinos shook his head. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"Is your offer still open?" Sonic asked and Kinos felt his bad mood lift.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" he said with a smile. "The Freedom Fighters finally piss you off one too many times?"

"Something like that," Sonic answered. "So, does it?"

"Give me a reason to trust you," Kinos said narrowing his eyes. "Considering all the damage you've done I think I deserve at least that." Sonic pulled a small crystal case from his backpack and tossed it to Kinos. The bot stared at the disc inside curiously. "What is it?"

"Why not find out for yourself?" Sonic challenged. Kinos narrowed his eyes but pulled the disc out and inserted it into the computer. He stared at the image on the screen until it dawned on him what it was. "So, how's that for trust?" Kinos' laugh started small, eventually growing in volume until it filled the entire command center.

"When you turn you turn all the way, don't you?" he said once he finally calmed down. "There's no half-assing it with you."

"If you're gonna do something, do it right," Sonic said walking up the bot. "So, do we have a deal?" Sonic extended his hand and Kinos smiled, taking his counterpart's hand and shaking it.

"Deal, partner."


	13. Complications

In another city, far from Robotropolis and Knothole, a door slid open, bathing a meeting room in a column of light. The lights flickered on as five humans walked in, one followed by a large wolf. They took their respective seats as they waited for their leader. Finally, a tall well-built man with long silver hair walked in and sat at the far end of the table. He lowered a visor across his eyes as information flew in front of him. After a moment he raised the visor and sighed.

"What do we know about the recent events in Robotropolis?" he asked. An attractive, well-endowed woman with blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back pressed a button in front of her, bringing up Kuroc's attack.

"We have been unable to identify this Mobian," she said. "However, his powers are quite similar to the one that Ivo was having trouble with. The mask is new, however."

"His name is Sonic, is it not?" said a man with steel-gray hair, his face hidden by a neko mask with a serious expression. "He is also the one that killed Ivo's son."

"_That _Sonic?!" snarled a woman with glasses, slamming her fist on the table. "I'm willing to bet that bastard is the one responsible for my husband's death as well."

"How could someone as weak-looking as that cause this much damage?" the man at the far end of the table asked, petting the wolf next to him. His red eyes shone through the red cloak covering his entire body. "He doesn't look like much of a threat."

"First off, he is not the one who killed Ivo," their leader said. "With the help of our mole within the Freedom Fighters we have determined that an individual named Kinos is responsible." He turned to the man in red. "And I would not be so quick as to dismiss him." A screen popped up in front of him, showing a large dragon attacking the city. "It seems that he is capable of far more power than his appearance belies."

"I'm surprised at you, Cidana," a male child, no more than fifteen, said with a smirk. "And here I would have thought that fat tub of lard was worthless to you. Do you mean to tell me that you have actual emotions beyond contempt for that man?" The woman in the glasses, Cidana Magorium-Kintobor, scoffed.

"Ivo was useless as a scientist," she said looking at the boy. "And shouldn't you be more worried, Nepta? As I recall it was your student that taught Ivo all about politics. Perhaps you'd like to explain what happened to him."

"Enough," the man in the neko mask said, his steel-gray eyes glancing towards them. "What Brother Arias is asking has to do with current events, not what has led up to them."

"Now now, Gedic," the blonde woman said leaning back in her chair. "Sometimes in order to clearly see what is happening you need to see what has already happened."

"While you would normally be correct, Venusia," Arias said, his crimson eyes closing, "right now we must focus on current events. Both of these incidents seem to indicate that things in Robotropolis have begun to escalate. Whether the Freedom Fighters or this 'Kinos' win, I don't care, but I want this problem dealt with." He turned to Venusia and Gedic. "I want the two of you to handle this," he said pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his coat. He lit it and exhaled a stream of smoke. "Use whatever means are necessary to subdue him." He turned to Cidana. "If what I suspect is true then I want you to lend them the sphere." The woman swallowed nervously and nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Well then, if that is all then you are dismissed." Slowly they all walked out except for the man in red. He looked at Arias as he stood in the doorway, the wolf by his side.

"Do you really think that either of these animals are worth wasting time on?" he asked.

"Kinos, likely not," Arias said, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Sonic, on the other hand...well..." The cloth around the man's mouth shifted as he grinned.

"Any chance that I might get to fight him?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Gilgamesh," Arias answered. "Right now I don't think that Sonic would provide you with even the slightest challenge. Still..." He took another drag before putting it out. "Perhaps it would be better if I looked into this matter personally. There's something about Sonic that seems familiar." The man in red scoffed.

"Well, if there's nothing else you need then I will continue my search," he said. "Come, Enkidu." The wolf growled in response but followed him out.

Arias watched as they left and smiled to himself. He was looking forward to seeing the Freedom Fighters up close. It had been too long since he had been out in the field. He lowered the visor once more and the symbol on his hand glowed, information streaming in front of his eyes. He knew full well what was going on but he wanted to put a cap on the problem once and for all. Everything that Ivo had hoped to accomplish meant nothing to him. After all, he didn't need a city full of drones that would obey his every wish. He walked out the door, his red coat trailing behind him. The door shut and the lights went out on their own, leaving the room in darkness once more.

Antoine looked through his binoculars into the city. It had been almost a month since Sonic had left and things had gone to Hell. A week after his disappearance every single Robian had been freed from Kinos' command, immediately seeking refuge amongst the Freedom Fighters. The sudden influx had put them at a major disadvantage, seeing as how they needed somewhere to stay. He looked off to his left. Somewhere over there was Lizzy with one of Dr. Rose's sniper rifles. She hadn't fired a shot yet and Antoine couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

"Something seem wrong here?" Lizzy's voice sounded through his earpiece, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yes, it does," he replied quietly. "It is as if Kinos wants us to get these supplies. As if he is waiting for something."

"Glad we're on the same page at least," she said and there was silence once more. Some time passed and Sally, Bunnie, Amy and Tails finally emerged, each carrying a crate. They continued with no interference all the way to the city limits, both unnerving and pleasing Antoine.

"We're in the clear, sugah," Bunnie said as they entered the forest. "We'll see y'all back in Knothole."

"Good work, everyone," Antoine said putting his things into his backpack. Lizzy landed next to him, the rifle slung over her shoulder. She looked bored but then, she always seemed that way. "A little advice," he said switching off his communicator. "It would not hurt to work on your facial expressions. Otherwise the others will never see you as more than a machine." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clueless. Antoine opened his mouth to respond but decided against it. They headed back to the forest, hoping that the supplies they had would hold them over. What they failed to see was a functional EyeSpy watching them as they retreated, sending its images back to the command center.

"So Unit 03 is still functioning," Kinos said, watching the Freedom Fighters flee. "I'm not sure what happened that she's working for the Freedom Fighters now but seeing as how I've got you..." He looked to his right where Sonic was standing. "Tch, that sounds like some cheap pickup line."

"I'll take your word for it," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, she made it to Knothole on her own power. We...they had nothing to do with it." Sonic closed his eyes. "Besides that, those supplies will keep them focused on themselves for a while."

"About that," Kinos said with a frown. "Setting all of the – what did you call them, Robians? – setting all of them free seems to be a huge mistake. Are you sure about this plan?" Sonic nodded, looking back to the screen.

"Right now they're dealing with all of the Robians," he explained. "That takes time, effort, and supplies. All their families will want reunited and then they'll need relocated."

"It's a never-ending cycle," Kinos said with a smile. "But these Robians don't need food or water. Your plan has a major flaw."

"Not if you release a deroboticizer." Kinos' eyes widened at the suggestion. "Imagine, tens of thousands of Robians suddenly flesh and blood, needing food, water, shelter, medical supplies...you get the idea, right?" The bot stared at Sonic, the latter's eyes cold and hard.

"That's pretty brutal, even by my standards," he said with a chuckle. "Fine, but how do we get them to come after it?"

"I'll handle that end," Sonic said. "You just get it ready. And it has to work. I'll make sure that every Freedom Fighter group knows about it."

"That's the other thing. What are we going to do about Knothole?" Kinos asked. "As long as Knothole fights so will the others."

"Then take the others out of the picture." Kinos glanced at Sonic, a nervous smile on his face.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard when you want to be, huh?" he asked. "Alright then, how do you propose that we do that?" Sonic turned to him.

"You said you have more of those Ares, right?" he said. Kinos shook his head.

"Between you, that dragon and Unit 03 that I have none left," he answered. "However, I do have something else that I've been working on." On the screen appeared the major Freedom Fighters in red and black form. "They're far from finished, though. It'll be some time before they're ready to see action. In the meantime, we'll go with your plan. Take care of what you need, I'll handle the deroboticizer." He glared at Sonic. "This had better work, hedgehog." Sonic's smile mirrored Kinos' own.

"It will, Kinos," he said. "Trust me when I say that. The Freedom Fighters will be taken care of, one way or the other."

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Amy waited at the end of the chute for Lizzy to come out. They heard a yell from somewhere in the chute and the squirrel was launched out, past the hay pile and through Dr. Osaka's window. There was a lot of crashing, some yelping, and a lot of yelling.

"What in the Maker's name?!" Dr. Osaka yelled as he and Lizzy exited his hit. "Ever think of _not_ aiming for my window?"

"First time in the chute," Lizzy apologized as her face turned red. "I must have gotten more momentum than I thought." Osaka started as if he wanted to respond, turned to the massive hole in his hut and stormed back in exasperated. "What? You said you wanted a better view."

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled sticking his head out the hole. "How am I supposed to sleep with this here? It'll take me weeks to fix this."

"I could-"

"No, you've done enough damage," he interrupted her. "And the five of you can stop snickering now." Lizzy turned to the others who were obviously suppressing laughter. Osaka sighed and disappeared from sight, muttering under his breath. The six of them returned to the War Room and broke into fits of laughter. After a few minutes they finally calmed down enough to hold an actual meeting, though most of them were still giggling.

"That was good," Sally said wiping a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed that hard in years."

"You remember that time sugarhog licked a pole in the city during the winter?" Bunnie reminded her.

"We were laughing too hard to help him get it off," she giggled. "He was so mad that I thought his head was going to pop right off." They finally calmed down and looked at each other.

"So, how did we do?" Antoine asked clearing his throat.

"We have enough medical supplies to last us the rest of the month," Amy said playing with the hammer charm on her belt. "We got more foodstuffs, too. But I think we're still good on those. Other than that our team didn't get much."

"We managed to get some parts for the deroboticizer," Bunnie said, putting her feet on the table. "But Uncle Chuck still thinks that we need a better power source. And Ah don't think that we'll find that on a raid."

"Did anyone else think it odd that Kinos didn't even try to stop us?" Tails asked curiously.

"I think...I think it means that his offer still stands," Sally said, her mirth fading. "If we don't attack the SWATbots then they won't attack us. Kinos is trying to undermine our ability and desire to fight. And with Sonic gone..."

"Speakin' of, any word from sugarhog yet, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked trying to distract her friend's thoughts. Sally looked around and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said disappointed. "I didn't think he'd go so long without-"

She was interrupted by Nicole beeping. She pulled her out and opened up the handheld computer. "Receiving message, Sally," Nicole said. "Text only. Sender is Sonic Hedgehog. Location: Unknown."

"Unknown?" Sally asked her eyes widening. "Is it that you can't trace him, Nicole? Or is he avoiding telling us where he is?"

"I am unable to provide an accurate assessment, Sally," Nicole said. "I do not detect any active jamming, however. Message is as follows:

"Need to see you guys in Robotropolis, Kinos has a working deroboticizer."

"That's it?" Bunnie asked her voice tinged with anticipation. "But why would Kinos have a deroboticizer?"

"That is likely what Sonic wants to discuss with us," Antoine said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's the first we've heard from him in a month," Lizzy offered. "And if Kinos really does have a deroboticizer isn't it worth checking out?" None of them could muster an argument against that so they agreed to get ready to leave again.

As Sally walked back to her hut she took a deep breath, breathing in the smells of the incoming spring. It seemed an odd coincidence to her that all the Robians were freed just when the weather was improving. It would give them plenty of time and materials to begin building shelters for them. "A working deroboticizer," she thought aloud as she closed her door. "Why would Kinos even think it would be a good idea? Unless he's using it to test something else." She sighed, sitting down on the bed. "If Sonic were here then he would know what Kinos was thinking." Another though crossed her mind and she shuddered. "What if Sonic was angry enough to go and join Kinos?"

She pushed the thought from her mind and sat on the bed, pulling the signet ring from the nightstand. She let it fall over her fingers as she pondered what his real reason for leaving was. She remembered the look in his eyes, that look of pure hate and bloodlust. She shivered as the image returned.

"Maybe that's why he left," she whispered. "Maybe he's worried that he might do something that he regrets if pushed too hard. No, he would've at least told me if that's what he was doing." Sally stopped playing with the ring and fell onto the bed, trying to sort through too many possibilities. She held her left hand up and looked at her engagement ring. For the first time in her life she was doubting his true intentions. She felt dirty, like she didn't deserve his love. "What's going on? Why am I thinking like this?" she muttered closing her eyes. She remembered a relaxation technique that Bunnie had taught her and decided that it was worth a shot. She cleared her mind and imagined the most relaxing thing she could: Sonic's inner world. Her hands brushed the top of the grass as she watched the phantasms run around her and she smiled. This was the perfect remedy for her troubled mind.

Then the image snapped, shattering around her as she watched the field burn. No matter how she tried her voice would not leave her throat. The tall grass was reduced to ash as black lightning arced in the yellow sky. She watched as a younger version of Sonic reached back to grab someone's hand but that animal never appeared. Unfazed, the phantom-Sonic turned back around and kept running. Sally felt cold as she stared at the once-beautiful field.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" a voice from behind her asked. She turned around and did a double take. It was Sonic but for some reason his quills were completely black. What truly unnerved her were his eyes: emerald green surrounded in black. "Come to think of it this is the first time we've met isn't it, princess?" His empty voice echoed in her ears as he slowly walked towards her.

"Who...what are you?" she asked, her breathing heavy. He grinned, baring his teeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "I'm Sonic, or at least the way that he really is."

"What are you talking about?" Sally said. "You're not Sonic, you can't be. Sonic is a good person, not some demon."

"Oh? He's not?" Kuroc said still smiling. He stood face-to-face with Sally. "Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do." He gently brought his hand to her chin and started pulling her closer to him. Horrified, she pushed him away before he could kiss her. "You act like I'm some kind of monster," he said, still smiling, "yet you never stop to think about the kind of man Sonic has become."

"I don't know who, or what, you are but you are nothing like Sonic," Sally said almost snarling. Kuroc started to laugh, eventually throwing his head back to laugh even louder.

"I'm nothing like Sonic?" he said between laughs. "You don't get it do you, princess? I _AM_ Sonic. I am the very thing he denies himself, the black stain on his soul. He'll never get rid of me, not as long as he keeps asking for my help. Not that you'll have to worry about it for too much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally asked, her curiosity overriding her rage. "Are you planning on getting rid of me somehow?" Kuroc grinned and Sally shuddered at the sight of his jagged teeth.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Kuroc replied. "He didn't tell you what Sylvanix told him about the two of you. Well, can't say I'm surprised. It's not something you would say to your fiancé." He didn't flinch as Sally's fist passed through him. "Tell you what, I'll throw you a bone. If you really want to see what I look like then take a look at when Sonic attacked the city. And be sure to ask him what Sylvanix said about the two of you." He dissolved into the air, his green eyes the last to go. Sally turned around and found herself on a beach at the bottom of a cliff. She looked around, uncertain of what had happened when she saw a human girl sitting on the beach. She wore no clothes but a fine mist was wrapped around her like a dress. The girl turned to Sally with a confused look.

"You should not be here," she said in a sweet alto. Before Sally could ask what she meant she felt herself thrown back, waking up with a jolt in her bed. She tried calming down, realizing that her breathing was rapid and that she was covered in a cold sweat.

_That's a first,_ she admitted to herself, _but what was all that? It's like whatever that thing was tore down Sonic's world. And what was with that girl?_ The more she thought about it the more the black Sonic's words tore at her. Biting her lip, she decided to look at what he had said.

She walked out of her hut, oblivious to the tall silver-haired human that had arrived in Knothole and headed for the security station. She locked the door behind her and sat down, browsing through files until she found footage of Sonic's attack from the end of fall. She watched the tape as Sonic ran through the SWATbots as they ignored him. She stared at the screen as he began tearing through the bots with ease until he stopped to stare at the EyeSpy. Sally froze the video and zoomed in on Sonic's face. The program corrected the pixilation and could clearly see the mask on the left side of his face and the white stripes across his body. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his: They were the same as the thing in her dream.

"Black wind," she whispered as the feed continued. "Whenever he takes over Sonic uses black wind." But what she had seen was not a hostile takeover. It had looked like Sonic had _given_ that thing control. Something was very wrong about this. She took a deep breath, her hand hovering over the 'Delete' button. There was no way anyone else could find out about this. On the other hand, if the file was missing then they would definitely suspect something. A knock on the door caused her to jump as she closed the video.

"Princess, there is someone here that you should meet," Dr. Osaka's voice said from the other side. She unlocked the door and opened it, staring at the lynx like nothing was wrong.

"Just seeing if Sonic was anywhere in the city," she lied as she walked past him. "I'm guessing everyone's in the War Room?" Dr. Osaka nodded and Sally ran in that direction. When she had entered the hut he went into the security room and opened up the main window.

"Computer, security override Alpha Epsilon niner," he said quietly and the computer beeped at him, acknowledging the correct code. "Display last user's actions." He watched as the screen repeated what Sally had done and swore under his breath. "That does not look like a Forbidden," he said.

[What you are looking at is a Mobian undergoing Hollowification,] Xiaxos said, his voice booming in his skull. [Seems that they're getting desperate.] A series of images passed by Dr. Osaka's eyes as he struggled to comprehend them.

_Damn it,_ he said at the Shadow Dragon. _Why have you done this to him?_ The dragon laughed.

[I had no hand in this,] he replied smugly. [This is something that Sonic asked for. He has brought this fate on himself. I told you that I would make you watch them die. It seems that Sonic is simply speeding up the process.] Dr. Osaka closed his eyes, pushing the dragon out of his consciousness but the pit in his stomach remained. He hated the dragon with every ounce of his existence but he never lied.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now, Sonic?" he asked quietly. "Computer, corrupt file." The screen blinked and the image turned to static. The file closed as a live feed opened, showing Sonic walking with Kinos into one of the factories. He ordered the computer to corrupt the newest feed, additionally ordering the droned to self-destruct so that the evidence was covered up. "You had better know what you're doing, Sonic," he said as headed for the door. "I don't like lying to them anymore than you do."


	14. Sibling Rivalry

"So, you wanna tell me what you're so paranoid of?" Sonic asked crossing his arms. "And maybe why we had to come all the way to a SWATbot factory just to talk about it?"

"There is a ship parked right outside the Citadel, in case you haven't noticed," Kinos replied with a growl, "and from the readings it's putting out I'd say it's been here about a week. Did you happen to notice that it followed us here to the factory?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"You know," Kinos said as a hologram of the ship appeared over a small datapad, "you are a real pain in the ass. It's watching us, likely listening too. It's too noisy here to hear anything and with all these different machines it's likely making it difficult to pinpoint us. I'm going to try and catch them off-guard."

"You did notice that the potshots we took at it earlier did nothing, right?" Sonic asked as he watched the hologram. "There's nothing we can do to it, big deal. I say we just leave it alone and it won't bother us."

"And there is no way I'm letting that happen," Kinos replied shutting off the hologram. Without warning they were teleported back to the command center. As Sonic tried to get his balance back Kinos went straight to work.

"A little warning when you do that," Sonic said grabbing the command chair as the room spun around him.

"No time," Kinos said as he pulled up the defense array controls. "I intend to prove to you that they are not here just to watch." Sonic watched on the display as the cannons took aim and let loose a barrage of laser fire. The ship didn't flinch, even as the blasts melted harmlessly away against the shield. "That's...not possible."

"Looks pretty possible to me," Sonic said watching the readings, "and it also looks like you were right. They're charging weapons."

"I hate being right," the nanobot muttered as he coordinated the cannon fire. "All batteries, open fire at will. Redirecting power to bring weapons to 150%."

"Are you sure that's-"

Before Sonic could finish they felt the Citadel shake as the ship fired, ripping a hole in the side. It then focused its fire on the defense cannons, destroying them with ease with nary a scratch on its hull. No longer under fire, it pulled up alongside the Citadel, latching onto the outside. A hatch opened, pouring smoke into the command center. Sonic's hand rested on his father's sword as he and Kinos waited for their mysterious attacker to reveal himself. After several minutes the click of boots against metal sounded from the ship and a tall, voluptuous human woman walked out. Her V-neck top reached down to her waist, revealing a well-toned athletic body. Her platinum-blonde hair was tied neatly into a ponytail and thrown over her shoulder. She had a model's stride and confidence, though Sonic couldn't help but notice two small knives tucked into her belt.

"Hello boys," she said, her voice a lilting alto. "You must be Sonic and Kinos. I've heard so much about you from our brother. I do hope that you're willing to accommodate a lady."

"Go to hell," Kinos snarled forming a blaster and firing. The blast was batted away while the woman glanced at her nails. "What the...?" He glanced behind him at the sound of clashing metal to see Sonic locking blades with another human, this one a male wearing a neko mask.

"He's fast," Sonic admitted struggling to hold his ground. "Just barely saw him deflect the blast before coming up behind you."

"The fact that you were able to see me," the human said, his voice muffled by the mask, "confirms my suspicions about you, Sonic Hedgehog." With a flick of his wrist he disarmed Sonic, sliding behind him to place his sword at his throat. "But you have much to learn in the art of swordplay."

"Now now, Gedic," the woman said with a smile, "we were told by brother to play nice."

"He told _you_ to play nice," Gedic said, his steel gray eyes glancing towards her. "He told me to protect you."

"You always were the spoil-sport," she said walking up to Kinos. Without warning she slammed her fist into his chest. Kinos smirked, not even budging at the attack.

"It seems that your 'brother' didn't tell you that won't work on me," he said triumphantly. The woman seemed unfazed as she pulled a small sphere out of her belt.

"Just confirming what Gedic here suspected," she admitted and threw the sphere at Kinos. Kinos expected it to bounce off harmlessly but was shocked when it instead passed through his flesh and latched onto his central processor. The woman pulled out a small switch and pressed it, sending waves of electricity pouring into Kinos, forcing him to his knees. "How was that, sweetie?"

"You bitch," Kinos sputtered as he tried to compose himself. The woman walked up, her pleasant expression gone. She grabbed Kinos by the throat and lifted him into the air with ease.

"This 'bitch' has a name, you pathetic rodent," she said, her voice low and threatening. "You would do well to remember the name Venusia."

"No reason to remember the dead," Kinos said with a laugh as blades extended from his wrists. As he raised them to attack a flash of steel cut them off and he stared as they fell to the ground. He turned in time to see Gedic lop off his head. Venusia let his body fall to the ground.

"Was that really necessary, Gedic?" she asked, her voice sweet once more. "It's not as if I was ever in any real danger."

"I have my orders," Gedic replied as he sheathed his sword.

"Oh, well, now isn't this just fantastic?" Kinos' head said as he rolled it around to stare at them. "Thank you so very much. Do you have any idea how long it took me to calibrate this body? It will take me weeks to get used to my body once I put myself back together."

"And that's not at all creepy," Sonic said rubbing his throat where Gedic's blade had been. "A decapitated head telling us about his problems. Now I've seen everything."

"Bite me," Kinos said as one of his arms crawled over, tossing his head back to his body and it quickly reattached. That done, he kicked up his arm, reattaching it as it fell and picking up the remaining limb. "Now, where were we?"

"While slightly disturbing, that was actually quite good," Venusia said with a laugh. "But, back to business." She raised the switch again and pressed it, sending Kinos into convulsions. "We are here to observe you until our brother arrives to give us further orders."

"Oh and aren't you just the faithful little soldier?" Kinos mocked painfully. "Does he give you treats when you roll over and beg, too?" Venusia kicked Kinos in the chest with more strength and grace than Sonic would have guessed. The blow sent the nanobot crashing into the computer monitors and she activated the switch again, the combined electricity from the monitors and the sphere too much for him to handle. He fell to the ground, patches of fur smoking.

"That's the last warning I'll give you," Venusia said. "And don't get too cocky. The next time your head is cut off it may not reattach itself." For once Kinos had no response as he wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"If I were you Kinos, and I'm pretty close to it, I'd do what she says," Sonic said as he helped the nanobot up.

"I may actually take your advice this time," Kinos admitted spitting on the ground. "That last jolt really did a number on me."

"You may conduct your business as normal, Kinos," Gedic said crossing his arms. "As we have stated already, we are here to simply observe until we receive further instructions."

"And when do you think you'll get them?" Sonic asked before Kinos could. Gedic and Venusia were both silent. "Well, that's just fantastic."

"Why didn't they say anything?" Kinos asked as Sonic helped him into the back room.

"It means that they either don't know or they're waiting for something to happen," Sonic explained. He looked over at the nanobot who looked like he had seen better days. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just sore," Kinos answered as Sonic laid him down on the cot. "And really tired." Within moments Kinos was asleep, his snoring filling the room. Sonic walked back into the command center, drawing his sword and pointing the tip at Venusia's throat.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, trying to keep both of them in sight. Venusia smiled and batted her crystal blue eyes at Sonic.

"You mean that tiny little sphere I tossed at him?" she asked as she motioned for Gedic to sheath his own weapon. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? I'm surprised at you, Sonic Hedgehog."

"Cut the bullshit. What does it do?" Venusia chuckled and batted away the sword.

"You'll see soon enough," she answered. "For now you should just go about doing what you were doing before we came. Our brother wants to see how the two of you run things before getting involved." Sonic grumbled and sheathed his sword.

"This isn't over," he said heading into the back. When he was gone Gedic pulled out a small device from his pocket and flipped it open. The dial tone led to voicemail.

"Brother Arias, we have arrived in Robotropolis with no notable problems," he said. "We await your arrival and will monitor Kinos' condition in the meantime." He hung up and glanced at Venusia. "He must be busy with the Freedom Fighters."

"It has been some time since he was in the field," she commented, pulling out a makeup kit to make some adjustments. "Well, I'm sure we'll find plenty of things to keep ourselves busy here."

"So, you are a traveler," Antoine said handing a mug of coffee to the silver haired human. "You will forgive us for not being friendlier to you. Our experience with humans has been, how do you say, less than pleasant."

"You are referring to Dr. Robotnik, I assume," the human said taking a sip of the coffee. "I heard what he did here and I must admit that your anger is more than understandable."

"Then you'll also understand why we're suspicious of a nameless human who just wanders into our home," Dr. Osaka said crossing his arms. The human finished his coffee with a satisfied sigh.

"Can't blame you for that," he replied as Bunnie refilled the mug. "Long story short, my name is Geliac and I am a traveler from Azosarria."

"I have not heard of that city," Antoine admitted. "Where is it?"

"Far to the west of us," Dr. Osaka said before Geliac could. "Mobotropolis lies between the nations of Xenodome and Azosarria. Before our war with Xenodome we were caught in the crossfire of those two nations."

"As I recall it was King Reginald Acorn that negotiated the cease-fire," Geliac continued. "Your great-great-grandfather if I'm not mistaken, Princess."

"That's...that's right," Sally replied with some surprise. "But why would you..."

"I am a citizen of Azosarria, after all," Geliac said with a smile. "It is our duty to know our history. Besides, war is my specialty, as a historian that is."

"So then, y'all are here to get our side of the story?" Bunnie asked setting down the coffee pot and pouring herself some tea. "Ah find that a little hard to believe."

"Finding Knothole was far from an easy task," Geliac admitted. "I have been travelling for several months, gleaning information from other villages."

"And yet none of them reported to us that someone was looking for Knothole," Sally said, equally as suspicious as Bunnie. "Why would that be?"

"I cannot say," Geliac replied. "But since I am here, will you at least tell me the history of this war as you have seen it?" Antoine closed his eyes, contemplating the decision.

"Please give us a moment to discuss this," he said finally as Sally, Bunnie and Dr. Osaka gathered around him. He glanced at Geliac, trying to make something of the human.

While they discussed him, Geliac slowly pulled out a small device from his pocket, clicking the button to check his voicemail. He listened to the singular message, barely containing a smirk.

_Well, this is interesting,_ he thought as he closed the device and put it back in his pocket. _While Cidana's device did not work quite as planned it seems that it works just enough to make Kinos vulnerable._ "Geliac" watched the Freedom Fighters some more as they tried to figure out who he really was. Historian had not been far from the truth but that was more than a few lifetimes ago...

"What do you want to know about the war?" Antoine asked.

"Anything and everything," Geliac said. "From what the other villages say there is a new threat on the horizon. I am more or less familiar with Robotnik but not this new fellow."

"You mean Kinos," Sally said. "He's not some 'fellow', he's a monster. He murdered Robotnik in cold blood and tossed Snively into the Void without so much as a second thought.

_Well, that confirms his death at least._ "Then I would hear about this 'Kinos'. That is, if you don't mind having Sonic the Hedgehog tell me." The look of surprise and hurt had been what he had expected. "He is here, isn't he?" he asked, intentionally rubbing salt in the wound.

"Sonic is...currently involved in a deep cover mission," Antoine explained, trying desperately to come up with a believable lie. "He will not be back for some time."

"A pity," Geliac said pulling a cigarette out his jacket pocket. As he pulled the lighter out he looked up. "You don't mind, do you? It's been a very long day for me." Antoine shrugged and Geliac lit the end, inhaling briefly then blowing out a stream of smoke. "I've been trying to quit but these things are so damned addictive."

"We all have our vices, I suppose," Dr. Osaka offered and Geliac smiled. "I assume that you will need somewhere to stay."

"I have a hammock that I can setup outside," Geliac said as he took another drag. "I will not be staying long but I do appreciate the offer." With that he began to pull out documents, scrolls, books and the like out of his pack, spreading them across the table. The three Mobians exited the room, still talking amongst themselves as they left Geliac to work alone.

"Somethin' about him Ah don't like," Bunnie said when they were sure they were out of earshot. "It's like...Ah don't know. Ah just can't get a read on him." Antoine nodded in agreement.

"It is as if his words are both truth and lie," he said. "It is a very unique and useful talent."

"I'm surprised that you did not participate more, Sally," Dr. Osaka said as he adjusted his glasses. "Is something bothering you?" His question pulled her out of her daydream, still thinking about what she had seen in the security video.

"It's Sonic," she admitted. "I'm more worried about him than I am some stupid historian."

"That is something we can all agree on," Antoine said with a nod. "We should inform him that we cannot go after the deroboticizer now, not with Geliac here." Just as they were about to go their separate ways Rotor and Tails came running up, obviously out of breath.

"There's...something happening...in the city that you...need to see," Rotor said between gasps.

"Is it an emergency?" Antoine asked already knowing the answer.

"Definitely," Tails replied, grunting as Rotor put his weight on the young fox. "Robotropolis is under attack by someone." They all looked at each other and quickly headed to the security room, leaving Geliac to his documents. The human couldn't help but smile. Everything was moving according to plan. All he had to do now was wait.

A few days passed while Venusia and Gedic watched Sonic and Kinos go about their normal routines. Venusia spent most of her time on the ship while Gedic chose meditation and training, occasionally sparring with Sonic on request. More than once the masked human easily took down the Mobian as though he was fighting against a child. Kinos meanwhile was still trying to process what had happened to him. Venusia had refused to explain and Gedic barely spoke two words to either of the hedgehogs.

"This is ridiculous!" Kinos finally roared as he backhanded a SWATbot, shattering it with ease. "What the hell did you do to me? And I want the truth, not some bull story your just pulling out of your-"

"It won't do any good," Sonic interrupted as he downed a chili dog. "Whatever they did is over and done with. My guess is that there isn't a way to reverse the process."

"And what's your guess?" Kinos asked, his lip curled in a snarl.

"Well, for starters," Sonic replied as he stared at the ceiling, "you're doing all the things that I normally do."

"My emotions have nothing to do with this," Kinos said flipping through the security screens, four of them showing captured Freedom Fighters. "Seems like we got another one. Think Knothole has noticed yet?"

"You're avoiding the issue because you know what's happened," Sonic said, grabbing Kinos by the scruff of his neck. Kinos' red eyes remained unchanged except that the sclera had finally turned white. "You're a Mobian now, for the most part."

"Bull," Kinos said as he held his wrist blade at Sonic's throat. "If I'm a Mobian then why can I still do this?" Sonic placed a hard right jab into Kinos' ribs, knocking the wind out of the hedgehog.

"If you were pure nanomachine then tell me why that hurt," he offered as he pulled Kinos up. "All the things you used to do just because you could are now necessary for you to live. Why do you think you can't work through the night now without falling asleep?"

"And they did this to me?" Kinos asked, reluctant to accept it. "What reason do they have to turn me into some kind of hybrid?"

"What reason indeed."

They both turned on the voice to see a human male sitting in the control chair sipping wine from a glass. His silver hair barely brushed the ground while a few stray strands fell over his red leather coat. "Why do you seem so surprised to see me? It's not like this meeting wasn't going to eventually happen."

"Who are you?" Kinos asked, taking a step forward until Sonic stopped him.

"You're 'brother', aren't you?" Sonic asked. The man nodded with a smile. "Then, to ask Kinos' next question, what do you want from us?"

"You catch on quick, hedgehog," the human said taking another sip of wine. "Or should I say, Sonic Hedgehog." Sonic remained calm as he stared down the human. "Don't look so surprised. In fact, I now know you better than you think. Spending the last few days talking to your friends really made me want to believe them, especially that fiancé of yours." Sonic's eyes widened in shock and anger, making the human smile. "Glad to see that I have your undivided attention."

"Answer my question," Sonic demanded.

"You will speak with the proper respect to Brother Arias," Gedic said stepping forward. Before he could say anything else Arias raised his hand, stopping him.

"I don't think that they're worried about respect at this point, Gedic," Venusia said as she leaned against the computer.

"I'm not too worried about their lack of respect," Arias said draining the glass and setting it on the arm of the chair. "What I'm more concerned with is their lack of information about the chain of command."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kinos asked pushing down Sonic's arm. "What chain of command are we supposed to be following?"

"I may have misspoken," Arias said standing. Sonic and Kinos took several steps back as Arias towered over them. "I could care less about Sonic. But you are to follow my orders to the letter. Any problems with that, Kinos?"

"Hell yeah," the hedgehog snarled. "What gives you the right to come into my city-"

"_Your_ city?" Arias interrupted. "Robotnik claimed this city in my name. Anything that was under his command is now under mine." Kinos extended his wrist blade, holding it near Arias' chest. Arias stared at him, his expression blank, and neither Venusia nor Gedic moved.

"I took this city from Robotnik," Kinos explained angrily. "My blade pierced his heart and I tossed his lifeless body into the trash where he belonged. Then I threw Snively into Void and left him there to rot. I _earned_ the right to rule this city."

"Then you are simply more resourceful than Ivo," Arias said. "But do not make the mistake of assuming you have the right to anything."

"You may wanna back off, Kinos," Sonic said glancing at the other two humans.

"Give me one reason why."

"Remember how Gedic took you down when you threatened Venusia?" Sonic asked and Kinos looked over at him. "Okay, dumb question. So tell me why he hasn't made a single move towards you now." Kinos looked back at Arias who hadn't moved since he had drawn the blade.

"If I were you," Arias said his tone serious, "I would listen to Sonic." After a moment Kinos lowered his arm, apparently relaxing. As Arias' guard fell Kinos vanished in a flash of light, appearing behind Arias with his blade aimed at the human's neck.

Sonic barely had time to process what happened next. With a flick of a single finger to his forehead, Arias sent Kinos flying across the room to slam into the wall. Sonic drew his father's sword and charged Arias. The human grabbed Sonic's arm and whipped him around, slamming him next to Kinos. Sonic felt the impact shatter several bones and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I had forgotten that sword was still around," Arias admitted walking towards them. "Though how it ended up in your hands is something of a mystery."

"Like I'm gonna tell you that," Sonic said through gritted teeth. He pried himself loose and fell to the floor. It was taking all his strength to remain standing. "Besides, why would you care about a sword?"

"You know nothing about that sword, don't you?" Arias asked with disgust as walked up to Sonic. "Your ignorance is deplorable."

"Bite me." Arias narrowed his eyes and backhanded Sonic. Sonic felt more bones break as he bounced along the floor only to feel Arias' knee dig into his back.

_How did he...?_ he began to think until the pain cleared his mind of any thoughts except to scream in agony. Arias grabbed his head and slammed him into the floor. The human stood back up, admiring the dent he had made with Sonic's body. He wiped away a trickle on his cheek, surprised to see his own blood.

"You are quick," he admitted. "You must have done this just as I hit you. I'll admit, it's very impressive. It would take several hands to count the decades since I've seen my own blood." He curled his hands into fists as he stepped on Sonic's chest. "But for that you have to pay. Don't worry, I have no intention of killing you but I don't want you blacking out on me either." The symbol on both his hands began to glow as he slammed his foot down onto Sonic. The pain running through Sonic's nerves was like nothing he had ever experienced. After what felt like hours Arias finally stopped, saying something that Sonic's brain couldn't process as the glowing on his hands vanished. As soon as the glow was gone Sonic slipped into sweet, pain-free unconsciousness.


	15. A Missing Link

When Sonic woke up he was surrounded by blue slush. For a brief moment he panicked until he saw the ventilator over his mouth and nose and Kinos standing at the computer. Kinos glanced towards the tube and said something, prompting Gedic to press several keys on a nearby panel. The liquid began to drain into a separate tank and as soon as he was able Sonic removed the ventilator and took a deep breath. The tank slid down and Sonic limped over to Kinos.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care right now," Kinos said sending orders to SWATbot patrols. "Whatever that stuff is it saved your life. Mine too." Sonic put a hand to his head, trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"How long...was I out?" he asked. "I feel like it's been only a few hours."

"Try four days," Venusia replied, exiting the ship. "Arias gave you quite a working over. Last time I saw him that upset it took us that long to get rid of the bodies."

"And why are they still here?" Sonic said with a scowl.

"We are here on Brother Arias' orders," Gedic said. "We are to observe and make sure that Kinos follows the orders that he is given." Sonic stared at Kinos who was surprisingly compliant.

"After seeing what Arias did to you," he said quietly, "I figured that it was a good idea to play along. At least for now."

"Can't blame you there," Sonic muttered. "So what have I missed?" Kinos' cheeks flushed and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, nothing out of the ordinary," the hedgehog said quickly as he cleared his throat. "Most of the smaller Freedom Fighter groups have been rounded up. We'll need a different strategy for the others."

"How many are left?" Sonic asked he grabbed his pile of clothes and put them on. The clothes felt heavier than he remembered but he chalked it up to being out for half a week.

"Only about four more that you gave me information on," Kinos replied as the map displayed. "I suggest that we go for Wolves' Den first."

"That place is a maze of tunnels and traps," Sonic said. "I had enough trouble the first time finding them and I don't think I could do it again."

"That's why I'm sending help," Kinos said with a smile. The sound of footsteps caught Sonic's attention and he turned to see the Freedom Fighters.

"Well this is awkward," Sonic said clearing his throat. "Listen, it's not what it-"

"I'd like you to meet the Shadows," Kinos interrupted before Sonic made a complete fool out of himself. He nodded to Sonic's double and they all shifted colors, their clothes and fur now a mix of black and red. The black hedgehog stepped forward, the mane of white fur at his neck the only contrast to the black. He wore gloves and shoes similar to Kinos' with streaks of red fur coming up from each wrist. Each of his quills, which were more splayed out than Sonic's, had a large red stripe of fur and the corners of his eyes were tinged red.

"What are your orders, Lord Kinos?" he asked, his voice significantly deeper than Sonic's.

"What do you think?" Kinos asked as Sonic looked them over. "Their AI isn't advanced as the Ares but more than the SWATbots. They are capable of adapting to the situation as necessary and learning from their mistakes, then using that knowledge in later assignments."

"I'm impressed," Sonic admitted, "and also a little surprised you took my advice."

"What is the point in these doppelgangers?" Gedic asked running his hand through Sally's hair. Sonic felt a surge of anger but had to remind himself that it was not really her.

"They're infiltration units," Kinos explained bluntly. "Since you won't allow me to leave the city I'm sending them with Sonic to Wolves' Den." Sonic turned to the white hedgehog with a concerned look.

"Beg pardon?" he asked. "I was under the impression that I'd be here directing them like all the other times."

"I need someone there to field test them," Kinos explained. He glanced at Gedic. "Someone I can trust."

"Why don't you go with them, Gedic?" Venusia offered. "I'm sure you and Sonic have plenty to talk about, what with him studying under-"

"It was my intention," he said before she could finish, "and that has nothing to do with it. Merely coincidence." Kinos gave Sonic a questioning look to which he shrugged. "We should leave now. It will take several days for all of us to reach the Paltessic Divide."

"What you call the 'Great Canyon'," Venusia said before Sonic could ask. "Gedic's plan is a good one. These 'Shadows' need to be tested, the sooner the better. Have fun, boys." She waved as Sonic, Gedic and the Shadows vanished in a flash of blue-white light. Venusia turned to Kinos and ran her hand through his hair quills. "Now, where were we before Sonic woke up?"

Dr. Osaka placed the stethoscope on Lupe's chest as she took deep breaths. Ever since she had come to Knothole on a full-time basis her health had deteriorated and he was concerned for the child she carried.

"Any significant changes?" he asked while listening to her pulse.

"It's been a little better the last few days," she answered as he moved the stethoscope to her belly. He smiled as he heard the infant's pulse, quick and strong. "How is my child?"

"Well, without Nicole or Aurora here to scan you I have no way to give a definitive answer," he said taking the tool off, "but from the sound of the heart your baby is strong. Your health doesn't seem to be affecting her."

"How do you know that my child is a girl?" Lupe asked, slightly amused.

"Just a hunch," the lynx said. "More often than not the first child of the pack leader is a girl." He looked up at the sound of his door opening to see Sally, Amy, and Bunnie walk in. "Ah, what can I do for you, ladies?"

"Well, we were thinkin'," Bunnie started, "that since it's been 'bout nine months that we might take Lupe back to Wolves' Den. Seems only right her baby be born there."

"I was actually planning on contacting Wolves' Den about heading back," Lupe said standing up off of the exam table. "It is 'not only right' but tradition as well that my firstborn is born at our ancestral home."

"Can we get a hold of Sonic to give you a lift?" Amy offered. "I'm sure that teleporting thing of his would be real handy. Or what about yours, doc?" Dr. Osaka chuckled.

"One, I'm not sure Sonic appreciates being used like a bus," he said. "As for me, I am not exactly welcome among the wolves." As the others stared at him he cleared his throat. "It's a very long story."

"Regardless, this is a journey that I must make," Lupe added. "Normally only other wolves would guide me there but in these desperate times..."

"We're all family," Sally said and Lupe nodded. "If you don't mind we'd like to accompany you."

"I remember why I enjoy being in Knothole so much," she said as her eyes began to mist. "I would be honored if you joined me, my friends."

Within an hour they were ready to depart after assuring Antoine that nothing would happen. Bunnie came walking up from Rotor's workshop, her limbs now a sleek violet and closer in proportion to what her limbs would be. Sally cocked an eyebrow as Bunnie showed off her new hardware.

"Well, since y'all are the only one that can fly Ah thought Ah'd pitch in," Bunnie explained with a giggle. "At least this way it won't take us forever like it did last time." Lupe lightly chuckled at the suggestion.

"I can see the advantage of having two fliers," she admitted. "But are you sure that you can handle flying with a passenger, especially on your first time?"

"That's why I'd like to come, too," Lizzy said from behind them. "Rotor designed Bunnie's new hardware off of mine so if something goes wrong I can help in a pinch. That and I can teach her how to handle flying." Lupe nodded as the girls grabbed their gear. Lupe latched onto Sally while Amy jumped on Lizzy's back. In a flash of light and smoke they took off into the sky, Antoine watching bemusedly as Bunnie tried to adjust to her new ability.

It was dusk before the girls decided to stop and set up camp for the night. Lizzy gathered firewood while Bunnie and Sally set up tents. Amy and Lupe prepared their dinner and helped Lizzy with the fire and within minutes they had a blazing bonfire. They enjoyed small talk while they ate and went to bed early, determined to get to Wolves' Den before noon.

Sitting in her tent with Amy and Lupe, Sally was trying to finish decoding the text they had found in the Temple of the Magi. It had been nearly six months and Nicole was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Please tell me that you have something, Nicole," Sally said quietly. The computer beeped as she displayed a large portion of text.

"I have managed to translate a large portion of the temple walls, Sally," the computer said quietly. "However, most of it seems to be simply a record of the Magi and a collection of their myths and legends."

"Anything there we've never seen or heard of?" Sally asked, hoping that she and Nicole had not wasted half a year.

"I am afraid not, Sally," Nicole answered. "The most likely explanation is that the Magi left the temple as a sort of 'time capsule', something that contained information on their society for later generations to find."

"Any others?"

"Yes, but it is not something that will be easy to rectify," Nicole said. "It is possible that we are missing a cultural key that the Magi would have had. Also, I have compared the text to the ones found at the Ruins of Maga."

"Why compare the two? Was there something significant?"

"There was. The text found in the Secret Scrolls and the text in the Temple are identical. They are both from the Magi."

"Any idea as to what it might mean?"

"Most likely that what you saw and experienced at the ruins and the Temple is what was intended for Mobians. For Magi, it would be a significantly different scenario."

"As if this whole thing wasn't confusing enough," Sally muttered closing up Nicole.

"It cannot be helped," Lupe said. "My family is among the closest living relatives to the Magi and we still do not know anything about them."

"If I didn't know better it's like all trace of them was wiped off the face of the planet," Sally said lying down. "Well, at least something came of all that." Amy and Lupe stared at her, waiting for her next words. "The Magi left a legacy for us to find. Only, joke's on us, we can't figure it out because we're missing a critical link."

"Kinda like a puzzle," Amy noted to which Sally nodded.

"Except we don't know where the missing piece is," she added with a mark of disdain. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as the other girls did the same.

Morning came as Sonic and Gedic stared at the sun rising over the canyon walls. As the sun crossed the horizon it lit up the sky like an enormous fireball, casting the area into hues of red, orange and gold.

"You were correct about the view," Gedic admitted as the glowing sky reflected in his eyes. "It was well worth travelling through the night."

"We should get moving, boss," the black hedgehog said. "Now is the perfect time to infiltrate their base while they're still waking up."

"They've known someone was here the moment we arrived," Sonic said walking past him. "Rule number one, Shadow: Never underestimate the wolves." Shadow glanced at the doppelgangers.

"Lesson learned," he said sitting down next to the Sally clone. Sonic expected his skin to crawl but felt nothing. "But how are we supposed to capture them if they know we're here?" Sonic was about to answer when a glint in the sky caught his attention. They all lied down on the ground, trying to hide themselves from sight. Sonic pulled up the binoculars around his neck to see Lupe and the girls land near their location.

"Well ain't that just peachy," Sonic muttered. "Looks like we have company from some of the Freedom Fighters and...Why is the Wolf Pack running out to them?" Sonic handed the binoculars to Gedic who glanced through them.

"Their leader is with child," he said. "Their traditions dictate that she give birth here."

"Great, just what I needed," Sonic muttered. Like a hammer a realization hit him. "Shadow, it seems that we have our distraction." The bot cocked an eyebrow at Sonic. "We've got Amy, Lupe, Bunnie, Sally, and Lizzy here."

"You mean Unit 03?" Shadow asked. Sonic waved the question off.

"Whatever. Anyway, all we need to do is fill in some of the gaps in their roster. Here's the plan..." Sonic quickly explained his plan and the Shadows nodded their agreement. Tau (Tails) and Rho (Rotor) transformed to imitate the originals and ran down the cliffside to meet the Wolf Pack guards. They were escorted into the caves and Sonic looked to Shadow.

"They're using their radar to map out the catacombs," Shadow said as the two of them sent him information. "They should be at their comm center shortly. When they are they'll send me coordinates and I'll join them with some of the others. After that we move in and take down the wolves."

"Glad to see we're on the same page," Sonic said just as Shadow vanished in a blue-white light. "Delta, I need you to keep the Freedom Fighters busy while the others finish up inside." Delta (Antoine) nodded and changed his colors, then teleported near the entrance to the caves and ran towards the women.

"What about us, sir?" Sigma (Sally) and Alpha (Amy) asked. Sonic stared at the two of them, a twisting sensation in his gut.

"You're Delta's backup in case this gets out of control," he answered. "One or two of them he could definitely handle but not all four of them." They nodded and sat down, waiting further orders.

The four women of Knothole waited in the shade of a boulder while Lupe was escorted into the ancestral home of the wolves. Lizzy was watching behind them, insistent that someone had followed them there.

"Ah'm tellin' y'all we weren't followed," Bunnie said for what felt like the hundredth time. "We were goin' through the Great Swamp. That place is creepy alright, 'nuff to make you think all sorts of crazy things."

"And I'm telling you I picked up something on the way here," Lizzy replied. "Someone trying to find the Wolves' Den no doubt."

"They should enjoy that," Sally said with a laugh. "Those cliffs are a maze of tunnels that I doubt all but the oldest of the wolves know.

_They're not hard to navigate if someone who's been there has shown them the right way_, Lizzy thought. _Damn it, Sonic. Why did you of all animals have to do this?_ She turned on her short range radar, trying to determine what, if anything, was coming. To her surprise, the first thing that she picked up was not coming from the swamp, but from the canyon.

"Sugarfox?" Bunnie asked once Antoine had come to a stop. "What're y'all doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Knothole?"

"Trouble...ahead," he panted gradually standing. "Dulcy had to...bring me here...to warn you."

"Why didn't we see her?" Amy asked scratching her head. "I mean, it's not hard to miss her." Bunnie shrugged, paying more attention to the exhausted coyote in front of her. Amy and Lizzy looked to Sally who just shrugged. Antoine took a deep breath and then stood tall. Lizzy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as she looked him over. He looked like Antoine, right down to the sword on his hip...

"Antoine, when did you get the new sword?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible. They all glanced down to his sword which was indeed different. The hilt was fairly similar but the guard was much larger and more ornate than his other one. From the length of the scabbard they could tell the blade was longer as well.

"I must have grabbed this rather than my father's," he explained quickly. Lizzy narrowed her eyes but let the subject drop.

"So what's the trouble up ahead, sugah?" Bunnie asked.

"I think that Kinos is up to something," he explained and began to elaborate. While he did so Lizzy searched through her basic routines.

_I am very glad that Sir Charles and Rotor didn't get rid of it, _she thought activating the Aries tracking program. Antoine's body turned bright red while everyone else's fell to a dull gray.

"Everyone back away from him," she said shutting the program down. "That's not Antoine." They all looked to her, confusion on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked. "How do you go from him having a different sword to it not being Antoine at all?"

"Trust me on this, Sally," she said still glaring at Antoine whose expression had turned to a scowl.

"I am not knowing what you are talking about," he said his French accent returning slightly. Bunnie's gaze shifted to him quickly as she backed away.

"She's right, Sally-girl," Bunnie said. "Antoine's English is perfect. He hasn't messed up in months." Sally and Amy joined her as Antoine's eyes flashed red.

"I suppose it is not mattering now," he said as his skin shimmered before going up in a bright white light. When they could see again he was not the Antoine that they were familiar with. His fur was jet black and the seams on his uniform a deep red, almost like blood. His hair and irises were the same color but the friendly look Antoine normally had wasn't there. Rather all they could see was a creature craving destruction. "I have fulfilled my orders and I now bid you adieu." With that he vanished in a flash of blue-white light. The four women looked at each other and each said the same thing:

"Wolves' Den!"

When they arrived there was no one to greet them and Sally was unable to raise anyone on the comm. "I don't like this," she said closing Nicole. "I don't like this at all."

"You can say that again," Lizzy muttered scanning the area. Only one lifeform she could detect and it wasn't Mobian. "If that Antoine look-a-like is a sign we should be careful around here. Don't know who or what might be waiting for us." They all nodded silently and approached the nearest tunnel. When they were about twenty feet from the entrance someone stepped out. A quick scan told Lizzy that whoever they were wasn't an Aries, but that was it. He/She was too tall to be Mobian but the feline mask and all black clothing hid the rest of their features.

"This is unexpected," Amy said staring at him. "Who's he?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sally yelled at the figure.

"My name is not important," Gedic said slowly approaching them. "What I would like to know is if you value your lives." With that he drew two wakizashi from the sheaths on his back while holding one with a reverse grip and the other with a standard grip. His movements were blazing fast, targeting Bunnie first. He brought the blades together with enough speed to cut her head off, but she wasn't having any of that. She ducked, sweeping her leg underneath Gedic but missing by a large margin. She spun upward next, trying to catch him in his next movement but he was again too fast for her.

"Y'all better hope I don't get mah hands on ya'," she said angrily balling her hands up. "Ah hate it when people try to hurt me and mah friends."

"You can try all you like," Gedic taunted, "but you will never be able to 'get your hands on me'." Bunnie ran at him but dropped at the last second, trying to scissor his legs out from under him. Gedic easily dodged her by jumping up and flipping around, while in the same motion quickly slashing at her arm, scoring a hit on one of her wires. Bunnie stood up and went to throw a punch but stopped when her arm refused to move.

"What in the hoohah did y'all do to me?" she asked her voice a mixture of anger and panic.

"Robotic limbs are like normal ones," Gedic explained. "If you know what to cut you can cripple your opponents with ease." Without warning Amy jumped on his back with a growl attempting to drag him down. Gedic reached back and grabbed the back of Amy's skull, much to the discomfort of the hedgehog, and tossed her back towards Sally and Lizzy. Sally caught the pink hedgehog, set her down, and charged Gedic with a look of pure fury on her face. Her quick one-two punch and a follow-up kick were easily parried allowing Gedic to throw her off to the side. Bunnie ran at him again but Gedic ducked and spun, cutting the equivalent of her Achilles tendon in her left leg, causing her to crash into the ground. When he stood up he barely had time to block Lizzy's kick which would have hit him in the head. His eyes widened as he felt the power behind her attack.

"You're strong for a Mobian," he commented to her.

"Not Mobian," she growled and pulled her foot free while coming in for a right hook at the same time, leaving no opportunity for the human to block it. Rather he took the hit, a pained grunt escaping his lips as he impaled Lizzy through her chest.

"Lizzy!" Amy cried.

"I see that now," Gedic observed as clear lubricant leaked from the wound. "You're one of the original Ares. A shame that you're the last one." He twisted the blade ripped through left side of her body, sending her falling to the ground in a shower of metal, oil and sparks.

"You son of a bitch!" Sally screamed as she charged the human. Gedic easily blocked her attacks, mentally noting the increase in her speed and strength. Sally brought her foot up as it was enveloped in a bright light and slammed it down onto Gedic's mask.

Or that was her plan. In reality, her foot was caught by a gloved hand centimeters from the human's head. The light dissipated as the blood drained from her face. A white hedgehog with black-tipped quills was holding her foot in place, a cruel smile on his face.

"We meet at last, Princess," Kinos said. "I must admit that this is not how I pictured our first date."

"Go to hell," Sally spat as she tried to twist out of his grip.

"Now now," Kinos said with a laugh. "It's not nice to say that to one animal who's holding your fiancé's life in his hands." Sally's eyes widened in rage as her entire leg lit up. With a twist of his arm Kinos threw Sally into the canyon wall. As she tried to remain conscious she listened to Kinos and Gedic's conversation. While fighting off the pain simultaneously made it difficult to hear she was able to catch something about being "one step closer" before the two of them vanished into the same light that the Antoine look-a-like had. She leaned against the wall, her head still spinning as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. When she was a hundred percent again she could see that Amy had helped Bunnie over to Lizzy while trying to see if the Ares was still alive.

"Not how I imagined spending my day," Lizzy replied in a pained voice. "I'm just lucky he didn't hit anything vital. Sally, what about you?"

"My head is still ringing but I think I'll be okay," Sally said, holding a hand to her head. "What I'd like to know is who that masked person was and, more importantly, why was Kinos here?"

"I'm gonna guess we won't like the answer to either of those questions," Amy said as she looked over at Bunnie's disabled limbs. She pulled out a small knife, stripped the cut wires, and then twisted them together. Bunnie hopped up, relief written across her whole body.

"Oh mah stars, Amy. Ah don't know how to thank y'all," she said as she tested out her limbs. "But since when did you know how-"

"My father works with machines all the time," Amy finished with a smile. "It's just a little something that I picked up." She looked over at Lizzy, her smile gone. "This is a little out of my league though."

"We need to get a message to Knothole," Sally said pulling Nicole out. "Am I ever glad I took Rotor up on Nicole's hardware upgrade."


	16. The Fall of Wolves' Den

Kinos and Gedic rematerialized in the command center only to stand before yet another Kinos. The Kinos at the computer stared at his double, clearly miffed. "What the hell is this?" he asked walking up to them. The double cleared his throat and his demeanor immediately changed.

"I can't afford to let the Freedom Fighters know what I've really been doing, at least not yet," the double said.

"What are you...?" he stopped and thought for a second. "Sonic? Is that you?" The double nodded as he began to revert.

"I was working on short notice," he explained, "and this was the best I could do."

"Best you could...?" Kinos asked rubbing his chin. "Anyway, it would have been nice to know you could do that. How long have you had this ability?"

"A while," Sonic answered simply as the last traces of white vanished from his fur. "The problem is that this form uses so much energy that it's difficult to do much more than talk." Sonic glanced down at his still-white coat and brushed his shoulder, the white vanishing in a cloud of dust. "Anyway, just before Gedic and I came back Shadow said there was complication."

"You called?" the Aries called out walking into the command room. He walked up to them, bowed and stood back up. "One of the wolves is pregnant."

"That was the complication?" Kinos asked arching an eyebrow. "Not really that complicated."

"Allow me to clarify," Shadow apologized. "She was in labor when we captured them." The three organics were silent.

"That...IS a complication," Sonic pointed out. "A very bad one."

"What's your point?" Kinos asked uncaringly. "If she dies it's one less problem on our hands."

"If there's one thing the Freedom Fighters won't tolerate under any circumstance, it's hurting kids," Sonic replied, a touch of anger in his voice. "You let Lupe or her kid die then they will come at you with everything they have, and then some."

"Then handle it," Kinos said as he switched the monitors over to the prison block. "Do what you need to make it look real and I'll handle everything after that." Sonic was about to argue when Lupe's cries of pain filled the room. He swore under his breath and activated the teleport.

Lupe screamed in pain as another labor pain hit her, squeezing Ari's hand. The ram was in obvious pain but said nothing. "Hang in there," he encouraged Lupe. He turned to the other wolves a desperate look on his face. "Are any of the midwives here?"

"I'm sorry Ari," one of the wolves apologized. "They're all in another cell block. That black hedgehog didn't seem to care about that the Pack Leader was in labor."

"What we need is Sonic to get us out of this," he sighed.

"Someone call?" a familiar voice called from the ventilation. They all looked up as Sonic fell from the vent and landed gracefully. "Thank you, thank y-" He stopped when he saw Lupe. "Umm, what's going on?"

"Sonic! Thank the Maker you're here," Ari exclaimed grabbing the hedgehog's arm. "We need you to help Lupe."

"This is, uh, a little outta my league," Sonic replied holding his thumb and index finger close together. "I can take her to Knothole and have doc help but I can't really do anything else."

"You can't move her!" a voice from another cell yelled. "In her condition both she and the child will die."

"What about Kinos' forces?" another wolf asked. "Won't his SWATbots realize that...!" He was interrupted as a series of blasts shook the prison block violently.

"In short, not going to be a problem," he said with a smile.

"Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP ME?!" Lupe screamed at them followed by another labor pain. Sonic let out a low whistle.

"This is one thing I know I won't miss with Sal," he muttered. "Alright, what do I do first?" No one said anything. "Are you kidding me?!" he asked. "I have no idea how to..." He stopped for a moment before taking Aurora off of his wrist. "Alright girl, do your magic," he said setting her to the side.

"What do I look like, an encyclopedia?" she snapped at him. Sonic glared at her. "Alright alright, I'll help. Now follow my directions very carefully..."

Several hours later Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow and held up the tiny bundle of fur. He started to pull his sword out to cut the cord when Lizzy stopped him.

"Whoa there buddy!" she yelled. "Gimme a second here." A small surgical laser shot out and cut the cord. "There, done." Sonic shrugged and handed the wolf cub to Lupe who, though completely exhausted, managed to pull her daughter to her and smile.

"She's beautiful," she murmured as the cub lightly held the end of Lupe's finger, bringing a tear to her eye. The cub's fur was brown but her hair was pure white with a small tuft of red at the center. "Her hair is just like a flower," Lupe said softly still smiling.

"It reminds me of an orchid," Ari commented. Lupe turned to him her smile widening then back to her daughter.

"Orchid," she said. "I like it."

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking, who's the father?" Sonic asked scratching his temple. Lupe, along with all the other wolves, shook her head.

"The father of the future Pack Leader is not important," one of the villagers explained. "The entire pack helps raise the cub so that they are not just one couple's child, but rather the entire pack's." Sonic shrugged rather than argue. His mind was already reeling at the idea of having delivered a new life and thinking about who the girl's father might be did not interest him. The one thing he did have time to notice was that the girl's physique was more similar to that of a ram rather than a wolf.

"Sonic, please protect her," Lupe said as she wrapped her daughter in a blanket. "My life doesn't matter, just hers."

"Like hell it doesn't," Sonic said but had little time to argue as Lupe handed him her daughter. "I'm getting all of you out of here, whether you want me to or-" Sonic stopped when he felt pain wrack his entire body, as if it was about to rip it apart.

"Sonic, you don't have the strength for it," Ari said as he looked his friend over. "Lupe told us what you're going through, what you haven't told the others. If you push yourself too hard it could kill you."

"But..."

"No buts!" Lupe said tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please Sonic, get Orchid out of here." Sonic was silent but held Orchid tightly.

"I'll come back for you guys," he said quietly as the wind picked up around him. "I promise." As he vanished Lupe closed her eyes, tears still flowing. They were interrupted by a slow applause coming from the hallway. A white hedgehog in matching jacket and pants walked down the hall towards them a cruel smile on his face.

"How touching," Kinos said, mimicking wiping tears away from his eyes. "I'm afraid that, for most of you, that will be the last act of kindness you will ever witness with Mobian eyes. But first..." He motioned behind him as two of the Shadows came and opened the cell door. They opened the cell and grabbed Lupe. "We'll be taking her."

"You rat bastard!" Ari snarled but Kinos backhanded him, knocking him to the ground.

"My my, quite the temper on this one," he said with a smirk. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. She'll be coming back flesh and blood, better than new even. I have a promise to keep after all." He walked out of the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. Ari rubbed his jaw where Kinos had hit him, small flakes of metal falling to the ground.

"What do you mean 'a promise to keep'?" he asked as a worried feeling filled his gut. Kinos stopped and turned to face the ram.

"Now where would the fun be in telling you that?" he answered. "Besides, I think you already know that answer." He followed after the Shadows, leaving the prison block behind with peals of laughter.

Back in Knothole, Sally and the other women appeared in a flash of light along with Dr. Osaka. Amy and Bunnie immediately took Lizzy over to Rotor's where he could begin repairs. Antoine ran to meet Sally as a million questions ran through his head.

"We were attacked at Wolves' Den," Sally answered simply as he started. "There was someone in some kind of cat mask, a bot that looked...well, like you." Antoine was taken aback by this but nodded, instinctively knowing that there was worse news. "Kinos was there as well," Sally continued and the coyote felt his blood run cold. "They're all gone, Antoine. Kinos took every last one of the Wolf Pack."

"Damn him," he swore. "How did we miss this?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure as to how he was able to get through the tunnels," Sally admitted. "It's like someone drew him a map of how to find the main chamber."

"If he has taken the Wolves' Den then the other Freedom Fighters are in danger," he pointed out but Sally shook her head.

"I tried raising them while we were waiting for Dr. Osaka," she explained. "I got through about a dozen and nothing. No one's responding." Antoine swore again, desperately trying to put together clues. Before he could speak a blast of wind pushed them back. Standing in the middle of the village was none other than Sonic holding a small blanket-wrapped object in his arms.

"Sonic?" Antoine said as he and Sally ran to him. They did their best to push back the crowd forming around him, many of them Freedom Fighters, about to unload their own questions when drew his hand across his throat.

"She just fell asleep," he whispered looking down at the bundle.

"She?" Sally asked just as quietly and looked down. She held her breath when she realized that it was a tiny wolf cub with white and red hair. "By the Maker Sonic, this is incredible. Is this..."

"Lupe's daughter Orchid," he said smiling. The cub was fast asleep resting gently in Sonic's arms. "Where's Rosie? I need her to watch her while we save the rest of the Wolf Pack." Antoine motioned to the badger's hut and Sonic calmly walked over and into it, knocking first. A few minutes later he returned, a slightly sad look on his face.

"What's going on Sonic?" Antoine whispered unsure of how loud he should be.

"Well, long story short," Sonic said quietly clearing his throat, "When I heard that Kinos was sending a strike force to Wolves' Den I began prepping a way to break them out. I just came from there and I can tell you that it's not good." Sonic winced, his entire body shaking as he tried to compose himself. "From what I can tell there are easily a few hundred, if not more, Freedom Fighters locked up in the city."

"A few...But how?" Antoine asked, trying to keep his voice down. "The only way that Kinos could know about those villages is if someone told him about them."

"Yeah, the thought occurred to me too," Sonic said. "But right now I need to get back and break out the others before Kinos decides to start roboticizing."

"We're coming too," Sally said as she and Antoine grabbed onto Sonic's arms. A second later they vanished in a burst of wind just as Uncle Chuck came running towards them.

"Blast it sonny," he muttered and adjusted his head set. "Seems they already went to the city. Will that be a problem?"

"Not for me," an older voice said through the earpiece. "Go ahead and head towards Knothole. I'll go make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Be careful, dear," a female voice said and Uncle Chuck could hear them exchange a quick kiss.

When the three of them could see they were just inside the city limits. Quickly and quietly Sonic guided them through the city, avoiding SWATbot patrols with ease. Antoine couldn't help but be a little impressed. Seeing Sonic admit to using hand signals was one thing, now he was calmly and slowly working his way through the city and taking every precaution without blowing them off.

"Is it just me or did that seem too easy?" Sally asked. "It's like the SWATbots are just letting us wander about."

"For as much as I avoid them I started picking up on their patrol routes," Sonic admitted. "I want Kinos to think that we're going to make a big deal out of saving the others."

"Not that we are not," Antoine said, "but rather we are using stealth rather than brute speed. I mean force." Sonic gave a quick smirk, knowing the comment was made for him.

"Alright, we're here," he said peeking around the corner. "Aw man, too many guards for my taste." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sally asked with a worried expression. Sonic flipped two of the switches and they felt the ground shake beneath them as plumes of flame and metal reached towards the sky. The SWATbots abandoned their posts, leaving the prison block defenseless.

"If you were thinking that it was our ticket in, then yes," Sonic said slipping the remote back into his pocket. "C'mon, before they realize that all I blew up was an empty building." They were halfway across the street when Sonic crashed into the ground, twitching in pain.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sally asked, helping him up. "What's happening?" She watched as his corneas briefly turned into the vertical slits before turning back. She took a step back as wisps of wind energy began peeling off of his back.

"I'm...fine," he said in a pained voice. "I've just...pushed myself a little too hard."

"What convenient timing." Sally turned to find the source of the voice, finally settling on the prison. The doors opened up to reveal a white hedgehog followed by six black figures, each one a palette swap of a Freedom Fighter. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show."

"Kinos," Sally snarled. With a brief twist of his hand the white hedgehog bowed and stood up straight.

"We meet again so soon, Princess," Kinos said. "And here I thought that you'd be bringing a whole strike team with you. I suppose that your friends don't mean as much to you as I thought. Either way, my Shadows can handle they three of you easily." Sally looked around at their doubles, seeing each one had a symbol stamped on their left shoulders. Amy's double had 'Alpha', Bunnie's had 'Beta', Antoine's 'Delta', Rotor was 'Rho', Tails with 'Tau', and her own double had 'Sigma'. She knew not to underestimate them after seeing the doppelganger abilities of Delta.

"And I here I thought Robotnik was low," Antoine muttered, his focus shifting away from Sonic. "It seems that you have gone to great lengths to create our copies. I am impressed."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or sick," the hedgehog said lazily. "Delta, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Antoine's double said as he drew his sword. As Delta pointed it at him Antoine could feel the courage draining out of him. The core of the blade was darker than the edge with a small notch missing where the tip should have been. Antoine drew his own sword and took his stance. His double took the same stance and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Antoine moved first, taking a quick step forward and jabbing at Delta. The Shadow easily parried the attack and countered. Antoine ducked and took a swipe at the robot's legs and then an upward slash when he jumped. Delta blocked and used Antoine's swing to do a flip, bringing his sword crashing into the ground where Antoine had been. They took their stances again and began another exchange. Sally hoisted Sonic up as they both watched Antoine's fight. He was swinging, blocking, parrying, and countering like never before, even putting Delta on the defensive more than once.

"He's gotten good," Sonic said as the wisps of energy began to shrink in size. "He might actually win this fight."

As the words left Sonic's mouth Delta growled and grabbed Antoine's sword by the blade. He drove the pommel into Antoine's chest causing the fox to double over in pain. A quick twist of the wrist snapped Antoine's blade like a twig and he staggered back eventually standing tall again.

"What do you plan on doing with a broken sword?" Delta mocked pointing his sword at Antoine's heart. As he started walking closer Antoine backed away until bumping into a wall. "Tell me why, out of all the animals here, _you_ chose to step forward and fight? You are nothing but a coward, _mon ami_. And that is something you shall always be, no matter how brave your façade is." Antoine grimaced but didn't answer. Delta brought the tip of his sword to Antoine's throat with a smile. "Goodbye, Mobian."

"Antoine, whatever you do, DO NOT MOVE," Sonic said fighting through his pain.

"That is not a good suggestion, Sonic," the coyote told him.

"Yes it is, Antoine," Sally added looking up. Antoine looked up as well and couldn't help but smile.

"YEE-HAW!" Bunnie yelled as she and Lizzy fell from Dulcy's back. Bunnie landed on Delta causing him to drop his sword. "Nobody messes with mah sugar-Twan," Bunnie growled, pulling Delta into a pin. "Sugah, do it now!" Antoine nodded and picked up the sword. Delta stood up quickly and managed to wrestle Bunnie off him, throwing her by the others. His attempt was futile as Antoine drove the sword through his chest and primary power supply. Delta sputtered for a second and then slumped over onto the sword motionless. Antoine grabbed the scabbard and then let the android fall to the ground with a clang. He removed his old scabbard and replaced it with the new one.

"I do not think you will need this," Antoine said backing up. "Now, what is it you were saying, Kinos?" The white hedgehog shrugged and motioned forward with one of his hands. Shadow stepped out from behind him with Ari bound in chains.

"I really didn't want to have to resort to this," Kinos admitted. "I was hoping that you would just surrender like good little animals. Since you refuse to go quietly I'll make you an offer."

"An offer?" Sonic scoffed, still supporting his weight on Sally. "Like we'd ever trust you."

"Does Ari's life mean so little to you then?" Kinos replied, the corners of his mouth twisting up. "If so, then I can just deal with him the same way I did with Griff."

"What in the hoo-hah are y'all talkin' 'bout?" Bunnie asked, balling her hands up. "How did y'all 'deal' with Griff?" Kinos was about reply when the realization hit him.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" he asked Sonic. "My my, keeping secrets from your friends. That's a slippery slope, Sonic."

"And if your deal is anything like your last one then I think we'll have to pass," Sonic snapped as the others stared at him.

"I have finished playing games with the lot of you," Kinos said, getting right to business. "My terms are quite simple: All of you come quietly and I'll let all the prisoners I've taken go free."

"Sounds too easy," Lizzy said. "Why would you let all of them go just for us?"

"You are the core of the Freedom Fighter resistance," Kinos explained. "Without you the others will either give up or fall quickly. Either way I don't care, as long as they stay out of my hair."

"You mean to tell me that you don't want to conquer us?" Sally asked disbelieving. "Why the change of heart?"

"I have my reasons," Kinos said narrowing his eyes. "Now, give me your answer. Do you surrender and set Ari and the others free or do you resist and sentence them to death?"

"He's got us," Sonic muttered to Sally. "No matter what we do we'll manage to turn the remaining groups on us." Kinos smiled.

"I see you understand, Sonic," he admitted. "Yes, you will be hated for your decision no matter what you choose. If you surrender then you will have told the others that your fight was always hopeless. If you sacrifice them you will have placed yourselves as more important than them." Rho stepped forward, his whiskers twitching in anticipation. "Now, since I see you are making no effort to resist I will have Rho restrain you."

The Aries stepped forward calmly with a smile on his face. Seeing Rotor in this form unnerved and infuriated Sally but there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't want to give up but she also knew that there would be others who would fight in her place.

Without warning three objects screamed over their heads and buried themselves in Rho's torso. The faux-walrus took a step back and examined the objects in his chest. "Arrows?" Sally asked raising an eyebrow. "Who uses arrows in this day and age?" The arrows disappeared and with a small stagger Rho continued walking towards them. Three more arrows slammed into Rho's chest, this time managing to force the bot onto one knee. In obvious pain the bot stood back up his wounds sparking.

"Oh for the love of God will you just stop?!" a deep voice said from behind them. A second later they could all feel their fur standing on end. A much larger arrow flew over top of them and engulfed Rho, completely disintegrating him. They stood there in a mixture of surprise and awe. Kinos, having lost a second Shadow in the same day, was furious

"Where are you, coward?" he yelled into the city. "Stop hiding and come out!" A figure dropped behind the Freedom Fighters and stood up, towering over them by almost two feet. Kinos took a step back on seeing the Mobian's height but quickly regained his composure. "You're taller than I expected." The Freedom Fighters turned around and stared at him, Sonic especially. He stood close to six and a half feet tall and wore loose fitting jeans and an opened blue jacket, much like Sonic. Rather than ordinary shoes he wore black military-issue boots that shone brightly as if freshly polished. His gray hair quills, which were lighter than the fur on his body, were pulled into a small ponytail and rested near the middle of his back. In his left hand was a large bow, its shaft steel gray with crimson ends, grip and guide and two large spikes at the bottom. Sally made a mental note that he had no quiver to hold the arrows that he had been shooting earlier.

"I'm a lot taller than most people expect," he said, his voice reminiscent of Sonic's. "So you must be Kinos. I gotta say I ain't impressed."

"And just who might you be?" Kinos asked, his patience wearing thin. "I can say with absolute certainty that you are no Freedom Fighter. And yet you have the _nerve_ to think that you can just wander in here attack my creations?!"

"While I'm proud to have struck a nerve," he explained as the air began to crackle, "I'm afraid that we have to be going. It was nice meeting you, Kinos." Kinos roared in rage as the Freedom Fighters and their rescuer vanished in a blinding flash of light that left the ground smoking. When Kinos could see again he growled lightly.

"I hate that hedgehog," he muttered turning to head into the prison ward, "and I don't even know him."

The Freedom Fighters materialized in the center of Knothole in a daze, trying to piece together what had just happened. The gray hedgehog strapped his bow across his back and stretched.

"Well, that was fun," he said cracking his neck. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Those attacks," Sonic said quietly, "the teleporting, even your eyes." Sonic looked up at the older hedgehog's eyes which flashed golden yellow. "It's just like everything doc told me about. Is it really you, dad?" The Freedom Fighters gathered there stared between the two of them trying to make a connection.

"Ah don't see it," Bunnie remarked. "How on Mobius is he your father, sugarhog?"

"It's been a long time, son," Eric Hedgehog said. He smiled gently and knelt, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "After all this time I'm surprised you recognized me. I gotta say I nearly didn't recognize you. You've grown a lot, both physically and in maturity." Sonic closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He opened them and stared directly at his father, clenched his fist and right hooked the elder hedgehog in the jaw.

"You BASTARD!" Sonic said angrily as his father slowly recovered. "Who the hell do you think you are abandoning me for over thirteen years and then acting like it's nothing?! Where were you when we needed you, when I needed you?" Eric massaged his jaw where Sonic had hit him.

"Can't say I didn't have that coming," he muttered under his breath. "Sonic, I'm not going to apologize for leaving you and never saying goodbye. You and I both know it won't do a bit of good now." Anger still burned in Sonic's eyes but his body relaxed slightly. "It's a long story, one both your mother and I owe you and everyone here."

"Mom?" Sonic asked his anger vanishing. "Mom's here too?"

"He gets angry at me, go figure," Eric said with a smile. "She'll be here soon. We split up so I could save you guys from getting captured." Relieved in more than one way Sonic smiled and it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"RRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH HHH!" Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground, doubled over onto his knees.

"Sonic!" Sally cried but Eric stopped her before she could run to her fiancé. Wind energy was now flowing freely around Sonic, ribbons of it pouring from his back. He glanced over at Sally, the vertical slits of his eyes staring at her with feral tenacity.

"Damn it. I thought we had more time," Eric said. "Adrian! Knuckles! I could really use your help here!" The lynx and echidna ran over as a blast of air threw all but the three of them away. Sonic stood up and let loose a roar that shook the entire village. Sally could see physical changes in Sonic as his muscles expanded and he began to getting taller.

"But how?" Knuckles said as he put his hands together, summoning a large earthen hand to pin Sonic. "He burned off most of the transformational energy before."

"Obviously it didn't work," Dr. Osaka said. "Eric, what is your plan?"

"We need to push his energy back in," the elder hedgehog explained. "If we succeed then he should be able to regain control over his power before he becomes a Forbidden."

"But there are only two Guardians here," Dr. Osaka said. "How are the three of us supposed to-"

"Goddamn it, Adrian! This is my son we're talking about!" Eric yelled, grabbing the lynx by his shirt collar. "I'll be damned if you let him die just so that you can let them keep believing that you're just a doctor!" Dr. Osaka's gaze hardened but he nodded. Eric took a deep breath before being enveloped in lightning, his quills turning bright yellow and reshaping to resemble lightning bolts. Knuckles' dreadlocks grew in length as his whole body turned from red to a deep orange. Dr. Osaka's fur remained the same except for his hair which turned pitch black. In addition, his body seemed to get younger, many of his wrinkles and grey hairs vanishing. Yellow, orange and violet energy wrapped around their bodies before surrounding Sonic's grey, slowly but surely pushing it back into his body.

"How long do we need to maintain this?" Dr. Osaka asked as he poured more energy into the aura.

"This has never been attempted," Knuckles said. "I don't even know if it will work."


	17. Emerald and Aqua

Sonic stared up at the sky, trying to figure out not only where he was but what had happened. He sat up and realized that he was lying on top of water. Cautiously, he stood up and found that even though the water was moving beneath him he had no issues walking across the surface.

"This is kinda cool," he admitted as he looked around some more. Not too far he could see a beach and cliffside. He ran to the shore, still curious as to where he was. He looked up and down the coast until his eyes rested on a young human woman, easily in her early twenties. She wore no clothing but a fine mist wrapped around her body like a dress. Her aquamarine hair matched her eyes which shimmered with a mysterious energy. "Who are you?" he asked suddenly aware of the feeling of déjà vu.

"You of all people should know who I am, Sonic Hedgehog," she said, her voice a sweet alto. "Because I am a part of you, who you really are."

"Who I really...What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, trying to shake the feeling he really did know her. "I've never seen you in my life."

"I really wish that you could remember my name," she said, her voice tinged with sorrow. "Especially now when you could use my power to save yourself."

"What do you...?" Then he remembered. His power going berserk as the Forbidden transformation began. Seeing his father, Knuckles and even doc activate their own powers to try and keep him contained. "Are you saying that you can help me?"

"Just call out to me!" the woman cried. "I am a part of you, Sonic. And if you do not pull yourself together then you will die and none of this will matter. Please, for my sake you must survive!" With that she vanished into the ocean mist before Sonic could ask anything else. He had no idea what she meant but he did know one other being that could help him. He turned and to no surprise stood a black hedgehog with emerald green eyes.

"Well well well," Kuroc said with a laugh. "Looks like you need my help again."

"Consider it self-preservation," Sonic replied coldly. "I hate relying on you but I don't have much of a choice. Just remember: if I die then so do you."

"Tch, you don't need to remind me," Kuroc said with a wave of his hand. "Just say the word and this little Forbidden problem is dealt with for now." Sonic grimaced as he contemplated what he was about to do in the middle of Knothole. Between Kuroc and the woman from before he really had no choice.

In Knothole, the three Mobians holding Sonic at bay kept pouring more and more energy into holding him steady. Knuckles had resorted to using two stone hands around Sonic to prevent him from going berserk but they were quickly falling apart.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can do this," Dr. Osaka said as his muscles started to burn. "If we use too much energy it'll end up destroying all of Knothole."

"If we let him transform he will level all of Mobius!" Knuckles yelled in response. "Something tells me we're close. Just keep it up!" A few moments later Knuckles was proven right as all their energies dissipated and Sonic hung limp in the rapidly-crumbling hands. Exhausted, the three of them deactivated their powers.

"I can't believe that really worked," Eric admitted after several deep breaths. "We need to get him some medical attention." Dr. Osaka nodded and began to walk over to Sonic until the fur on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Something isn't right," he said, slowly backing away. As if on cue the stone hand shattered and Sonic landed on his feet, fully conscious. He rolled his neck and stretched out his limbs.

"Ah, much better," he said, his voice empty and hollow. Sally felt a cold shiver run through her body. She had heard that voice before. Before she could warn the others she felt an invisible wall slam into them, forcing them to the ground and sucking the air out of their lungs. Even Knuckles staggered beneath the immense weight of the quivering air. Slowly, a white mass began to grow on the left side of Sonic's face as the tips of his quills turned white. Once the half-mask was formed white stripes appeared at regular intervals across Sonic's body and his sclera turned pitch black. He stared at Sally with his green eyes and smiled. "We meet again, Sally. So good to see you in the flesh this time."

"What...the hell did you do to my son?" Eric asked, barely managing to stand.

"Oh, he's in here," Kuroc said as he tapped his right temple. "He just needs me to burn off some of this pesky energy. While I'm busy with that I figured I'd have a little fun at the same time." Slowly the pressure around him let up and the Freedom Fighters gasped for breath. "None of these weaklings are worth the effort though." He turned to Knuckles and Dr. Osaka. "You two, on the other hand, are much stronger than you let on. I think I'll start with you." A longsword formed in each of his hands as he charged Dr. Osaka, swinging with sadistic glee and wild abandon. The lynx dodged all but a couple of the swings, blood seeping through his shoulder and chest. Kuroc jumped into the air to try and catch him off guard but as he came down Dr. Osaka blocked the attack with a large scythe. The handle was twisted like an old branch while the blade had large teeth and violet runes inscribed into the metal.

"Do not think that I am defenseless," Dr. Osaka said as his eyes flashed violet. "In fact, I am the worst opponent you could have chosen." He pushed back, throwing Kuroc into the air and dashed forward, swinging before the hedgehog even landed. The others watched as the kindly doctor they all knew swung the scythe with deadly precision. Kuroc was slowly being forced back and yet the look on his face was unchanged.

"Whoever said I thought you were defenseless?" he mocked as they locked blades once more. "I can see who you really are, old man. Don't forget that I know everything that Sonic does. You and I both know there's nothing you can do to stop me, not if you want to stay how you are!" Black wind wrapped around his blades and he fired them off, slamming into the doctor's chest but he remained steady.

"I'm not trying to stop you," he admitted with a pained smile. "I'm just the distraction." Kuroc's eyes widened as he turned to the side to see an orange Knuckles plant one spiked fist into his chest and the other into mask. The force of the blows threw Kuroc across the ground and into a tree. The Hollow stood up as if nothing had happened and brushed the dirt off of his coat.

"I'm amused that you think that will hurt me," he said. "Not impressed though. Now you're just becoming an annoyance." He pointed two fingers at the doctor and echidna. "Die." Black and red energy began to draw towards his fingertips when a sharp crack sounded from the mask. Dropping the blade, Kuroc's hand jumped up the mask, slowly prying it off. "Damn you, Sonic," he growled as black energy poured out from beneath the mask. "Why do you always have to get in my way?"

"What's happening to him?" Dr. Osaka asked Knuckles but the echidna just shook his head.

"This is the first time that I have witnessed this," he admitted. "If I didn't know better then I would say that he's begun to Hollowfy." Kuroc let loose another cry of pain just as he pried the mask off, sending black and grey energy streaming off his body. The excess energy pooled above him before erupting, knocking down huts and uprooting trees as the wind ripped through the village. Spent, Sonic slumped onto the ground.

"Eric and Knuckles, get him to my hut immediately," Osaka ordered and the two of them nodded, all of their powers disengaging. As they headed to the doctor's hut Dr. Osaka felt the familiar laughter of Xiaxos in the back of his mind. This was more than the dragon could have ever hoped for.

In his hut, Dr. Osaka unclipped Aurora from Sonic's wrist and after a brief reunion had her perform a medical scan of Sonic. As they stared at the hologram Sonic's body began to change again. His muscles shrunk in size but retained much of their tone while his height decreased only slightly. "Aurora? Any idea what's going on?" Dr. Osaka asked.

"If I had to guess, and that's all I can really do, then I would say that whatever power was running through him altered his physical form," the computer began. "The energy was enough to permanently alter his physical configuration. He's still Mobian though."

"He's taller and stronger than he was before," Eric summed up and the computer confirmed. "Always a good thing, just kinda wished he hadn't gone this route to do it."

"Would anyone like to explain to the rest of us what the hell just happened?!" Sally asked angrily. She, Antoine and Bunnie were standing in the hut as more Freedom Fighters gathered outside. "That was not Sonic we just saw. That was..."

"Aside from the information Aurora has given us we have no other leads as to what just happened," Dr. Osaka said, hoping that Sally had not heard about Sonic turning into a Forbidden. "Unless you have something you'd like to say, Knuckles."

"The change was reminiscent of ancient Mobians becoming beasts of war," he explained. "However, for them once the change began it could not be reversed. This is...something new I'm afraid." He stared at Sonic before saying, "We will have to wait for Sonic to tell us what exactly happened." Sally had more questions but realized that the three of them weren't going to give them anything useful. She gave a brief summary of what had happened, saying that Sonic had just lost control for a moment rather than transformed and sent the others on their way. She closed the door and turned to the four Guardians in the room.

"Okay, enough of the lies," she said sternly. "What happened to my fiancé? I've seen that mask before, last fall when he attacked Robotropolis. That...thing isn't Sonic."

"We're not holding anything back, Your Majesty," Eric said. "I wish I had more answers for you but I don't. Right now all I'm worried about is my son." Sally nodded, feeling guilty for having accused them of hiding the truth. Knuckles said something she couldn't hear to the doctor before leaving. "What did he say?" Sally asked.

"He pointed out that Sonic has several micro fractures across his body," Dr. Osaka answered as he zoomed in on the hologram. "That power he was putting out must have done some damage to him as well."

"That's not really all that strange," Eric said and Sally nodded. "Why would he point that out?"

"Because all of them are at freshly healed breaks." Dr. Osaka highlighted in red all of the breaks and recently healed breaks across Sonic's body. Sally stood in awe at the amount of damage that Sonic had suffered. "It's like someone used Sonic as a punching bag," he said with a low whistle. Eric stared at the scan intently. He had seen this kind of damage before. His eyes wandered to Sonic's sternum, spotting exactly what he had suspected.

"I'm staying with him," Sally insisted as sat down at the table. "And there's nothing you can say or do to change that."

"I'm with her," Eric agreed as he sat down. "Until Alura gets here I'm sticking by my son's side."

"You have no idea how well you fit into his family, Sally," Dr. Osaka said with a smile. "I'll make coffee. You still take yours with cream and sugar, Eric?"

"I didn't realize that your son was braver when it came to coffee," Sally said with a laugh. Dr. Osaka looked at her, his expression asking if she wanted a cup as well. She nodded and the lynx began prepping.

"Normally I drink it black," Eric said quietly, "but cream and sugar is the only way I can drink Adrian's." Sally giggled.

"You said that your wife was on the way," she said as the kettle began to whistle. "How do the two of you know how to find Knothole?"

"I almost forgot to properly introduce myself," Eric said and extended his hand to her. "Commander Eric Hedgehog of the Xenodonian Vanguard at your service, Majesty. I'm also the former second-in-command of the Royal Guard under Armand D'Coolette."

"You really don't have to call me 'Majesty' or 'Princess'," Sally said as she shook his hand. "Neither of those really apply to me anymore."

"Charles only told me so much but I'd like to hear what I've missed this last decade," he said as Dr. Osaka handed them their coffees.

"Only if you tell us what you've been up to," Sally countered as she took a sip. "I know that Sonic would want to hear this too."

"And he will, once he's awake," Dr. Osaka said leaning back in his own chair. "Why don't you start, Eric?"

"Where should I begin?" the elder hedgehog said while running the past thirteen years through his head. "Well, the war was just ending..."

Sonic stared at the sky. He knew it all too well, seeing as how he'd been stuck here for days. The sound of the waves crashing on the surf, the sound of the birds flying overhead. He had yet to see any birds but he could hear them, something that had annoyed him from the first day. The only solace he took from all of this was the fact that Kuroc had left him alone since he had wrestled control away from the Hollow. Beating him to a bloody pulp had eased Sonic's anger considerably.

Sonic stared at the sky, watching for the first time as clouds passed overhead. He could see shapes, many of them resembling his friends while others were simply shapes. One cloud resembled him but the tips were darkened with storm clouds. Kinos...Despite how much Sonic tried to deny it the other hedgehog was slowly becoming his friend. Kinos trusted him and Sonic trusted him, an arrangement that he would have never thought possible. Then again, lying on a beach in his mind would also seem fairly strange to most other people.

"You seem to be quite content," a female voice said. Sonic looked up and saw the woman wrapped in mist as she walked across the water to Sonic. "Much better than it was before, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're telling me that what I built up before wasn't what was supposed to be here?" Sonic asked as he sat up. The woman nodded as she sat down next to him. "So, what? Was there any point to that world then?"

"Will knowing the answer change anything?" Sonic chuckled, knowing she was right. "It's not really like you to dwell on the past."

"I know that you've said that we're a part of each other," Sonic started, "but I feel like I don't know anything about you. First off, what's your name?"

"My name?" she asked as she started to laugh. She stopped after a few moments, a smile on her face. "Of all the questions that you could have asked it had to be that one."

"I don't get it," Sonic said. "I know that names are important but are you saying that your power is tied to yours?"

"No, that's not it," she said. "My name is a key. Calling my name will grant you the power you need to stop Kinos."

"You do know what's going to happen to me, right?" Sonic asked somberly. "What I'm planning?"

"I do," she answered, "and regardless I'm still going to offer to help you. After all, Kuroc and I are a part of you. Whatever it takes we're here for you, Sonic." Sonic couldn't help but smile as the world began to fade away. "When the time comes call my name, Sonic. When you do you will have the power of the entire ocean at your disposal."


	18. Family Reunion

**Author's Note: Some adult material here but nothing that I believe earns an "M" rating. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings. As his vision started to clear he could see that he was surrounded by three hedgehogs, a rabbit, ground squirrel, coyote, fox, even a dragon head poking through the window. Two of the hedgehogs he didn't recognize immediately. One was grey with silver hair and the other was light blue with blonde hair. He sat up slowly, all of his muscles aching and his joints sore.

"Sonic! You're awake!" Sally said, rushing to his side. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell," Sonic answered bluntly. "I feel like I've been run over by every SWATbot in Robotropolis followed by a bus. What happened?"

"You...don't remember?" Dr. Osaka asked as he worked his way through the crowd. "Any of it?"

"Not all of it," Sonic said, putting his hand to his head. "Bits and pieces of it are floating around. Like I said, SWATbots and a bus."

"Sugarhog, you...nearly killed your father, doc and Knuckles," Bunnie told him. His face hardened as the realization sunk in. "You sure you're okay?"

"No," he admitted. "Can you guys give me a minute?" The others nodded, leaving only Sonic, his parents and Sally in the hut. "Umm, when I asked for a minute..."

"I know you're bullshitting them, son," Eric told him. "What you went through isn't something that you just forget. I've seen what happens to people and animals that go through something that traumatic."

"Speaking of," Sally said, "you mentioned something about 'Forbidden'. What's that all about?" None of the hedgehogs spoke, Sonic and Eric trying to figure out how to say what needed to be said.

"It's a long story, Sal," Sonic said finally. "What Knuckles said, about me turning into a beast of war, and from what Sylvanix has told me it's pretty accurate." It was Eric's turn to stare at his son. "The ancient Magi apparently used Mobians as cannon fodder whenever they went to war. They'd turn them into Forbiddens and then let them loose against each other."

"So why are you turning?" Sally asked. "I thought you said Guardians were immune to every disease."

"It's not a disease," Eric said. "A Forbidden is created when a Mobian repeatedly uses elemental powers. After so long a sort of feedback builds up and that Mobian transforms."

"In short, Sal, as long as I keep my power use to a minimum I should be fine," Sonic interrupted. "I just need to take it easy for a while."

"What about that mask then?" Sally asked, hoping that he would give her something. He only shook his head, giving her the answer she had expected. "Okay, how about all the recently healed breaks you have?"

"That's...kinda hard to explain," Sonic said, scratching his head. "I take it you guys saw the ship that attacked Robotropolis?" Sally nodded. "Well, turns out that there were two humans on board."

"Did one of them have on a cat mask?" she asked as her stomach twisted.

"How did you...Yeah, guy goes by the name of Gedic," Sonic answered with some surprise. "The other human's name is something...weird. Venus something-or-other."

"Tall leggy blonde?" Eric Hedgehog asked but Sonic still seemed unsure. Eric held his hands at his chest as if holding fruit before asking, "Did she have two really big..." He stopped as he felt the heat from his wife's death glare. "Umm, yeah. That's Venusia, another one of Arias' lieutenants."

"Sounds like her," Sonic said with a brief smile until he felt similar heat from Sally's glare. "Anyway, not long after they showed up this guy with long silver hair shows up. I'm minding my own business up in the ventilation until I decided to 'drop' in on the conversation."

"You fell through the grate?" Alura Hedgehog asked incredulously before laughing. "Seems to be a classic Hedgehog mistake. I did the same thing when I was working with one of the Operatives."

"You're a spy?" Sonic and Sally asked together. Alura shrugged as she readjusted her ponytail.

"On my off-days when we don't have a decent dig site to work at," she said. "Or when I have to stay home with your sister."

"My what?" Eric chuckled at his son's shock.

"We'll explain everything in good time," he replied. "I take it that once you dropped in on Arias' conversation he let you have it."

"Yeah, and let me tell you that Arias packs one helluva punch," Sonic said, rubbing his chest. "I just don't get him. Compared to us he's huge and all that silver hair makes him look like either a girl or an old man."

"Wait, say that again," Sally said so Sonic repeated himself. "You're talking about a tall, silver-haired human who looks like he's in his forties, right?" The three hedgehogs stared at her in curiosity. "We had a human here by the name of Geliac who looked like that too."

"One of Arias' aliases is 'Geliac'," Eric explained. "From what I'm told Arias really was a war historian by that name ages ago. Now he's the leader of Azosarria and really not someone you want to piss off." Sonic muttered something as he rubbed his chest again.

"I'll let you guys talk about how this affects the village," he said as he pulled the covers off. "I have a quick errand I need to run in the city." Before he could slip on his boots Sally grabbed his hand and held tight.

"Can't you just stay for one night, Sonic?" she begged. "We haven't seen you, let alone heard from you, in weeks. At least take a couple days to catch up with everyone." Seeing her eyes quiver like that nearly convinced Sonic that he should stay.

"Like I said, quick errand," he promised as he kissed her forehead. "After that I'll be back in time for chili dogs with the folks." Sally smiled and pulled him close for a passionate, long overdue kiss. Eric and Alura exchanged glances and smiles. When the two of them finally parted Sonic hugged his parents and took off out the door, not fully comprehending that he was leaving Sally alone with his parents.

He finally stopped at one of Uncle Chuck's old bases, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind him. He powered on the computer and removed the cloth covering his project. He started to ask Aurora a question before remembering that Dr. Osaka still had her. The first thing the computer loaded was a set of schematics, similar to the Power Ring Generator. He had found them by accident while going through his uncle's old files: a prototype Ring generator that his uncle had finished and then scrapped. Finding the parts had been easy but building and programming would have been near-impossible without Aurora's help. A quick scan of the blueprints told him that all he needed now was a power source and liquid heat sink.

"Are you sure that this contraption will work?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"Well, in theory it will," Sonic replied as he removed a floor panel. "The ring it generates will either give me a huge boost or fry me to a crisp."

"Lovely options," the voice said again before stepping out. Sylvanix watched Sonic open a safe and remove a glowing object wrapped in heavy cloth. "A better question is whether or not half of a Power Stone will do the job."

"If what Aurora said is correct," Sonic said as he placed the Power Stone in the conversion chamber, "then the power draw is the same as the finished version. The only difference is that these are highly concentrated rings with about a hundred times more power than a traditional ring. That and this thing can put out three or four a day rather than just one."

"So why did your uncle not use this?" the dragon asked.

"His notes said that these rings have a narcotic effect," Sonic explained. "The way I plan on using them it shouldn't affect me at all." He looked around before going into a Sonic Spin and digging a hole. He then leaned towards the ground a whispered, "Inochi no mizu o umidasu*." Slowly the hole began to fill with crystal clear water and Sonic ran up the side. When the water was a few inches from the top Sonic placed his hand on the rising water and said, "Tomeru**." The water halted as Sonic activated the generator and pushed it into the water. Almost immediately the water began to glow and froth as a white-gold ring shot out and landed in Sonic's hand. Energy was radiating from the ring as Sonic concentrated, pouring wind energy into it. After a few moments the ring turned to dust, leaving a very satisfied hedgehog.

"How do you feel?" Sylvanix asked.

"About the same as before," Sonic said with a smile. "I was expecting something a bit more dramatic but it got the job done. And I'm not a smoldering pile of ash."

"Always a positive thing," the dragon said with a hearty laugh. "But are you sure that this is wise? You know what this technique will do to you." Sonic's smile was gone as the dragon's question ran through him.

"Wise? Probably not," he admitted. "I've run through every other possibility. If he's not willing to step up the process of cleaning up the environment then I'll have to use this." He looked at his watch, realizing that it had almost been about a half hour since he had arrived. "I need to get back to Knothole. No doubt I have a lot of questions to answer before we turn in for the night."

"One last thing," Sylvanix said before Sonic could speed out the door. "While you were in the hole you said something into the ground. What was it?"

"I said 'bring forth water', why?" Sonic answered with a quizzical look. "Is there something strange about that?"

"Are you sure you didn't say 'produce the water of life'?" Sonic stopped and thought as to what he had said. What Sylvanix had said sounded right but it's not what had come out of his mouth.

"I did but it didn't sound like that," he said after a moment. "I couldn't tell you for the life of me what I actually said, though. Why?"

"It's nothing," the dragon said with a wave of his hand. "Just an idle curiosity." Sonic shrugged and sped out the door, leaving Sylvanix with a satisfied smile. "As I thought, he really is one of us," he said as he began to fade. "It may not be too late after all."

By the time Sonic got back to Knothole the sun had already begun to set. A light in Sally's old hut told him that his parents were getting ready to turn in. He slipped back into his hut to see Sally working on Nicole. It took him a moment before he recognized that she was looking at holograms of the writing at Maga.

"You weren't kidding about being quick," Sally admitted as he sat down next to her. "Too bad you missed dinner. Your dad makes a mean chili dog."

"Yeah, but I'll bet they're not as good as mine," he replied with a smirk before kissing her. "Anyway, what's up that you're revisiting Maga?"

"Nicole finished her translation of the Temple," she said, "and apparently it's just a historical record. She also mentioned the writing in the Temple matched the writing at Maga so I'm trying to see if there's a connection." The image switched to the Arrow Stone at the entrance to the ruins. Sonic stared at the symbols which were twisting and reshaping before his eyes.

"Kono basho ga kenja Ararak shōgun no hakadesu," Sonic blurted out as he read the text. Sally stared at him, unsure whether to be confused or worried.

"Umm, what?" she finally asked.

"What? I said, 'This place is the tomb of the Magi Warlord Ararak'," Sonic repeated. "What's so hard about that?"

"That is definitely not what you said before," Sally replied, putting a hand to his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonic said. "Come to think of it Sylvanix asked me that too. Anyway, it's not a big deal. I'm starting to get used to the weird stuff happening now that I'm a Guardian." Sally stared after him as he headed into the shower.

"Nicole, what did the Arrow Stone say again?" she asked quietly as the water turned on.

"We do not see things as they are. We see things as we are," the computer responded.

"And there was nothing different when Sonic read it?"

"Affirmative, Sally. The only logical explanation is that Sonic has the cultural key to the ancient Magi language that we do not have." The computer was silent as she pondered another thought. "It is also possible that Sonic has Magi blood in him. Combined with his Guardian abilities it is possible that it has awakened dormant traits."

"Why are we just now seeing this?" Sally asked as she leaned back on the chair.

"If these dormant traits do exist then awakening them all at once could be hazardous to Sonic's health," Nicole offered. "It is possible that Sylvanix recognizes this and is gradually strengthening Sonic to be able to use his new abilities."

"And I don't think Sonic knows it, at least not consciously," Sally said glancing toward the shower door. "It's not worth mentioning, at least until we have something more concrete. In the meantime see if you can match a sample of what Sonic said to anything in Mobian or Magi histories."

"Affirmative, Sally," the computer said before moving into sleep mode, running the search in the background. Sally watched the computer, debating what she should do next. An idea crossed her mind and she smiled.

Sonic stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his shoulders. He hung it up and slipped into bed, wondering where Sally wandered off to. He had his answer as something furry and warm pulled up next to him. He looked over to see Sally lying next to him with a smile on her face.

"I figured with everything that's been happening we could use a night to unwind," she said seductively. Sonic raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady," he replied coyly. "And while I appreciate the offer I'm sure that my fiancé would string the two of us up."

"Then why not invite her?"

"Umm, you okay, Sal?" Sonic asked with a nervous laugh. "This isn't really like you." She snuggled into his chest, her fur tickling him and causing him to twitch.

"Can I ask you something?" she replied, quickly changing the subject but Sonic nodded all the same. "With the way things are going do you really think that we can beat Kinos?" Sonic flinched at the thought. He already had his answer to the problem but it wasn't something he wanted to share yet.

"Unless we catch a major break," he hesitantly started, "then I don't think we can. Kinos is keeping one step ahead of us and changing his tactics constantly so that we can't-"

"I don't need a strategy meeting," Sally stopped him with a giggle. "I don't want to admit it to the others but I'm starting to feel the same way. And if that's going to be the case then I don't want any regrets." She brushed his cheek and Sonic caught on to what she meant.

"Sal..." She kissed him and he gladly returned the sentiment. "Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no turning back after this."

"As long as we're together, Sonic," she said softly into his ear, "I'll never be afraid of anything."

As the sun rose over the horizon Sonic and Sally laid in their bed holding each other. Sonic was still asleep but Sally lied there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful; all of the pent up anger, the cold stare of his eyes, and that uneasy feeling in her stomach was gone while he slept. Still, she couldn't help but feel Sonic wasn't telling her everything. He was fighting alone and refused to ask for help.

"That's like you I guess," she whispered smiling. She ran her hand through his hair quills and he stirred, smacking his lips and pulling her closer. Sally settled into his embrace and gladly returned it. She let go and looked into his now open eyes. His eyes were hiding something, something that he didn't want any of them to know. Yet mixed in with that was regret like he was about to do something catastrophic and that scared her more than anything else.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked seeing the brief shift in her mood. Sally shook her head and smiled.

"How could anything be wrong right now?" she asked kissing him. Sonic kissed her back which was answer enough for Sally. She rolled him over until she had him pinned on the bed. When they parted she had a mischievous grin on her face. "I hope your ready, Sonic Hedgehog," she said with a sultry tone, "because you still owe me."

Sonic pulled Sally towards him and smirked. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

A knocking at the door interrupted them. "You two awake yet?" Eric's voice said through the door. "C'mon, even the old man is awake before you. Unless of course there's some other reason you're still-"

"We're awake!" Sonic quickly yelled as his cheeks burned. "We've been awake! Will you not let your mind go there?!"

"Someone's compensating," Eric laughed as he walked away.

"I swear I'm going to kill him," Sonic said, glaring at the door. Sally couldn't help but laugh. He relaxed after a moment and shook his head. "Well, I guess that'll have to wait."

"I don't plan on forgetting, Sonic Hedgehog," Sally said as she nibbled on his ear.

A few minutes later they walked out of their hut hand-in-hand, following the crowd of Freedom Fighters heading to the War Room. For the first time Sonic noticed that the building was much larger than before so as to accompany all of the new Freedom Fighters that had joined up with them. As they walked in both Mobians and Robians nodded at Sonic. Many of them looked happy that he was back while others still showed some suspicion of him. Not that he could blame them but for now what they didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Sonic!" Antoine said with a surprised expression. "I...did not think you would stay."

"I'm long overdue to report in," he replied with a shrug. "Besides, a lot has happened and we all need to be on the same page."

"On that we can agree," one of the reserve Freedom Fighters said. "Having someone on the inside will definitely help us." Sonic let the insult pass as Dr. Osaka and his father walked in, his mother not far behind.

"Should we start now?" Sonic asked and Antoine nodded. "Let me start this off." Sonic stepped up onto the stage and the crowd began to settle down. Too many of them had seen his transformations and were unsure whether or not he could still be trusted. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he needed to say. When he opened his eyes he was ready to tell them everything.

* * *

*Produce the Water of Life  
**Stop


	19. Inside Man

"Everyone, I need to apologize for yesterday," Sonic started. "To keep it simple I lost control of my powers and nearly leveled Knothole. If it hadn't been for Dr. Osaka, Knuckles and my father then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He nodded to the three of them at the back of the room. "I can't guarantee it won't happen again, that's why I'm not staying in Knothole long.

"But, to get down to business, a lot has happened in Robotropolis. Some of it you guys know about, some of it you don't. So I'll start with the good news: Kinos is more vulnerable than ever before." The crowd began shouting questions at him while Antoine tried to keep them quiet. After several minutes they finally settled enough for Sonic to continue. "No doubt most of you have seen the ship that attacked Robotropolis. On it were two humans and they were able to make Kinos into a Mobian, at least most of the way."

"That's impossible!" Dr. Rose said standing from his seat at the table. "Kinos is a nanomachine colony. He's not like the Robians. He can't be made flesh and blood when he's just metal."

"Hey, I'm not claiming to know how they did it," Sonic defended himself as he held his hands up. "All I know is that Kinos is eating, sleeping, and in general doing all the things that we do. While that gives us a huge advantage we need to think about how to use this against him."

"So that's why we're seeing more and more SWATbots?" Amy asked. "Because he's more vulnerable? What about the missing Freedom Fighters?" There were more whispers as Antoine called for order once more.

"I don't know how," Sonic lied, "but somehow Kinos has found out which Freedom Fighter groups have allied with Knothole. When I found out he had the wolves in prison I broke in. One thing led to another that brought me back here but he's nearly filled the prison block with our friends and allies. Near as I can tell the only Mobians he's roboticized are the ones from Lower Mobius."

"You had mentioned that Kinos had a deroboticizer," Antoine interjected. "What happened to that?"

"Since you guys never showed," Sonic said, slightly annoyed, "I checked it out myself. It's a good thing you ditched me because it was a trap. The deroboticizer worked just fine except that after being used it exploded, nearly taking me with it."

"We, uh, had a visitor, sugarhog," Bunnie said as she scratched her ears.

"I heard, and that was about the same time the two humans showed up in the city," Sonic replied with a nod. "Can't blame you, too much going on all at once for all of us. But even if the deroboticizer hadn't been rigged it would've been a bad idea to use it." More insults hurled at him. "Hey! At least let me finish! Where would you have gotten the supplies to feed that many animals? Where would you have gotten the space to house them so they weren't exposed to the elements? At least in this form they don't need to eat and the weather doesn't bother them, at least physically." He stopped as he thought about what he had said. "And I can't believe that I just said that."

"Sonic has a point," Dr. Osaka pitched in. "With the sudden need for supplies and food we would've been so worried about surviving that we wouldn't focus our attention on Kinos." The crowd murmured, not happy but understanding their point. "But with our own supplies cut off because of his attacks what are we left to do?"

"We've got two feasible options," Sonic said crossing his arms. "We can hit Kinos where it hurts most. If we can take out the source of his seemingly limitless power then we can launch an all-out assault that could wipe him off the map." He took a deep breath before saying, "Our second option is not exactly in my style, or anyone else's for that matter. Kinos offered us a while back the chance to end all of this. All we have to do is stop fighting him. I'm not talking about surrender." He held his hands up before anyone could say anything. "All we need to do is focus on supplies and nothing else. The Robians are freed from his control and we're getting closer and closer to our own deroboticizer every day. If we were to come right out and tell him that we'll go for a cease-fire then we can live in peace." He stopped, waiting for the objections and insults to start flying at him.

"We...could continue on with our lives?" one of the other Freedom Fighters asked. "And Kinos wouldn't bother us? No more fear of robotization or not coming back from a raid?"

"Basically," Sonic answered. "For most of us our homes are the villages where we've grown up. I've lived in Knothole almost my entire life, not Mobotropolis. And Kinos, much as I hate saying it, is giving us a chance at peace." The room was silent as all of the Freedom Fighters contemplated what Sonic had said.

"How do we know that Kinos will keep his end of the deal?" Tails asked, finally breaking the silence. "After all, he's one of Robotnik's creations. And he took out the guy who made him. What's to stop him from turning on us?"

"If the Freedom Fighters are willing then they may be able to broker a deal with one of the human cities," Alura said as all eyes turned to her. "I know that humans don't exactly have the best reputation around here but most of the people in Xenodome are decent. More importantly they're willing to help if it means more political clout for them."

"Are we not able to do all three?" Antoine suggested. "If we were to prepare for the possibility that Kinos does not accept our offer of peace then we have either reinforcements or a way to defeat him."

"We'd be spreading ourselves thin," Sally said, "but I don't see a reason we couldn't try. Where do we start?"

"First, we need someone to contact Xenodome with our offer," Antoine said, nodding towards Eric and Alura. "Then we need to find where Kinos is drawing the power for Robotropolis and plan an attack to destroy the source. Then, we can offer to stand down as long as Kinos lets all of the Mobians he has captured go free. If he agrees then we follow through on our end and keep to ourselves. At that point we'll see what we have to work with."

"Why should we even offer peace to that monster?" one of the Freedom Fighters said. "I say we get reinforcements and show Kinos why you don't mess with our homes!" Many of the villagers shouted their approval, building up a ruckus that Antoine was having difficulty quieting down. Disgusted, Sonic stepped down and walked towards the doors, Sally right behind him. Dr. Osaka slipped Aurora to him as he walked past as his parents also joined them away from the crowd.

"Well, that idea went over well," Eric said once they were all around the Ring Pool. "So much for peace."

"I didn't really expect anyone to go for it," Sonic admitted as he leaned against a tree. "Still, it was worth offering. This is exactly what Kinos wants us to do. We get so worked up over a few attacks and we walk right into any trap that he has set up."

"So, anyone have a trump card?" Alura asked, sitting on the ground with her husband and Sally sitting on either side.

"Antoine's plan seems pretty solid," Eric said leaning back. "The major flaw is finding where Kinos is getting that power from."

"Maybe not," Sonic said as he attached Aurora to his wrist and pulled up a power chart. "I have no idea how to read this but Aurora had the idea to compare it to some of Robotnik's old data. She found something interesting too."

"From what I can tell," the computer said as she highlighted several wavelengths, "this particular wave pattern matches what Kinos has been using. Going through the files shows that this is the same wave pattern that a Void portal puts out."

"Wait, Kinos is using the Void to power the city?" Sally asked. "How?"

"If I had to guess then it would be some kind of converter," Aurora said. "Then again, if Sonic hadn't wussed out when I suggested that we check it out we would know for sure."

"Will you just stuff it?" was Sonic's annoyed response. He closed the computer mid-insult. "For what it's worth I saw the kind of defenses that Kinos has around the old portal room and it's a safe bet that's where it is."

When they rejoined the meeting only the core Freedom Fighters remained, a disappointed look on all of their faces. Antoine quickly explained that the other villages had no interest in peace with Kinos and that they liked the idea of crippling him then going for the killing blow. Sonic shook his head. He had told Kinos that this would happen but nanobot was insistent that the naturally peace-wanting Mobians would take the opportunity immediately.

"So what's the game plan?" Sonic asked, sitting in one of the chairs and putting his feet on the table.

"There is one last village that we can turn to for help," Antoine said. "Princess, my I borrow Nicole?" Sally unclipped the computer and Antoine pulled up a map of the continent. Several dots indicated various Freedom Fighter bases, though too many were darkened for Antoine's taste. "I believe that our lack of success is due mainly to the fact that we have very few well-experienced strategists," he admitted. "But there is one village where many such soldiers live."

"You can't mean..." Eric said and Antoine nodded. "They are not going to happy with you coming into their home and asking them to go to war again."

"Where exactly are you talking 'bout, sugar-'Twan?" Bunnie asked. The coyote pointed to the northwest on the border of an inland sea.

"There is a village here," he explained as Nicole placed a dot and displayed the coordinates which Sonic quickly memorized. "Like Knothole it is a retreat that few know about. However, rather than being reserved for royalty it is for retired military families."

"Beech Knoll has some of the most decorated military minds that Mobotropolis ever had," Eric continued. "They moved there so that they wouldn't have to worry about being dragged into any more wars. They're also far enough out of the way that even if they were to try and help us it wouldn't be any good."

"If we only need their expertise in planning then they wouldn't have to leave," Sonic offered. "It's crazy but it could work."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, mates," an accented voice said from the back of the room. They turned to see skunk wearing a pink beret and matching scarf along with an army-green utility belt across his chest. "The old man in charge there can be a real bugger to work with."

"Good to see you made it here, Geoffrey," Sonic said with a smile. "How long have you been in town?"

"A couple weeks though we've been keeping to ourselves," Geoffrey St. John said as he walked up and shook Sonic's hand. "For what it's worth I'm all for peace, Antoine. But I can tell you that the buggers here don't care one lick about staying out of trouble."

"Geoffrey? As in Ian St. John's youngest?" Eric asked and the skunk nodded. "Well I'll be damned. How's the old man doing?"

"Haven't talked to him in years," he replied. "We never did see eye-to-eye on anything. But I can tell you that he'll only listen to someone that has seen the hardships of command and followed protocol to the letter."

"That leaves Antoine and Sally," Amy said and the whole group nodded

"Ian also respects strength and outside-the-box thinking," Eric added. "I've worked with him enough to know that about him. And if there's anyone here that fits the bill it's Sonic."

"No way," Sonic said holding his hands up. "I have absolutely no desire to play diplomat."

"I am in agreement, Monsieur Hedgehog," Antoine said with a smile, nodding to Eric. "Sonic would be the best choice out of all of us." The other Freedom Fighters nodded as Sonic slumped into his chair, defeated. "Then it is settled. Sonic, tomorrow morning you will head to Beech Knoll ahead of us to try and open up talks with Monsieur St. John." Sonic grumbled an 'okay' and checked his watch. He knew that a few more of the rings had formed and were just waiting for him to pick them up.

"So long as you let me check on something in the city," he said. "I've been keeping an eye on Kinos more so than usual. Something is off in the Citadel and I can't quite place it. I should be back by tonight." Sally looked at him worriedly. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive about him spending so much time in Robotropolis. Antoine nodded hesitantly, obviously feeling the same as Sally. Sonic gave her a quick kiss, promising that he would be back before nightfall and then taking off towards the city again.

"I will say it," Antoine said after hearing the tell-tale sonic booms that Sonic was gone, "I find it odd that we have yet to see Sonic on any of the EyeSpys. It is as if he does not want to be seen."

"Can't blame the bloke for wanting to stay hidden," Geoffrey said. Sonic had told him everything from the beginning, right after swearing him to secrecy. "No doubt that Kinos still has control over them too."

"There's something else he's not telling us," Amy said. "We're all thinking it. I know that I'm not the only that gets this weird tingle when we go into the city. It's like there's something waiting to strike there, something that we wouldn't have a chance at stopping.

_You have no idea, Amy,_ Dr. Osaka thought as Xiaxos chuckled. _Still, she has a point. There is something besides you that's making all our skins crawl._

[The clue is in the sky,] the dragon said before falling silent again. Dr. Osaka pondered the thought for a moment before filing it in the back of his memory.

"Be that as it may," Antoine said, "we must continue with the plan no matter what our misgivings say." The others nodded as they prepared for the trip the next morning.

In Robotropolis, Sonic came skidding to a stop in front of the base where the Ring Generator was and opened the door. On the table were three more white-gold rings. He looked to the back of the room as heavy footsteps came towards him.

"I wasn't sure how, or if, to report this to Lord Kinos," Shadow said as he picked up one of the rings. "He'd want to know what exactly you're planning with these."

"Let's just say it'll be a _big_ surprise," Sonic said picking up another ring and focusing. Within seconds it was dust, much to Shadow's surprise. "Was there something specific you wanted?"

"Lord Kinos has been acting strange ever since that other ship showed up to examine the Void portal," Shadow said, tossing the ring to Sonic who then turned it to dust.

"Any idea who or why?" Sonic asked but Shadow just shook his head.

"All I know is that Lady Venusia told him something and he's been avoiding the portal room entirely. He is not the leader we were told to follow."

"And your solution is...what?" Shadow smirked as he tossed the last ring to Sonic.

"Whatever you plan on doing it's going to change everything, right?" he asked and Sonic nodded as the last ring disintegrated. "Then I and the other Shadows want in. If you plan on taking Lord Kinos down then we wanna be on your side."

"What are your terms?" Sonic asked, more than slightly suspicious of his double.

"When you beat Lord Kinos, we walk away scot-free," Shadow said. "That's my only condition. You think the Freedom Fighters will let that slide?"

"Probably not, but as long as you're quick then it shouldn't be a problem," Sonic replied. "If that's the case then I need you to do something for me." Sonic pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and handed it to the bot. "Can you handle things this side of the city?" Shadow chuckled much to Sonic's surprise.

"Not a problem," he said and handed the paper back. "But first we're wanted back in the command center." Without warning they were enveloped in a blue-white light and deposited in the command center where Kinos sat in the command chair.

"Good to see you're still in one piece," Kinos said hopping up. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Would take too long to explain," Sonic said and looked around. "Where are our two watchdogs?"

"They're with the woman and kid that showed up earlier today," he said with a shiver. "Those two make my skin crawl. Venusia said that the new woman enjoys biological experiments. She's probably the one that created that sphere." Kinos changed the screen to the Void portal room where Venusia and Gedic stood next to a woman with shoulder-length hair and glasses and a child holding a gnarled staff with a large orb on the end. Sonic couldn't help but notice that his clothes were reminiscent of Naugus' robes. The woman in glasses glared at the camera before the feed went dead. "Whatever they're doing they don't want me watching."

"No, not suspicious at all," Sonic said nonchalantly. "So what have I missed besides the new guys?"

"Not much," Kinos admitted. "That wolf, Lupe, is fully recovered and she's back in the cell with the other Wolf Pack members. Were you able to re-establish yourself with the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic filled him in on what happened at the meeting, including Beech Knoll's coordinates. Kinos couldn't help but smile as he sat back in the chair. "This is too easy," he said. "Once we take Beech Knoll there will be nothing stopping us from taking down Knothole."

"The Freedom Fighters will be there not long after me," Sonic warned him. "Since they have no intention of going after peace I wouldn't worry too much about being caught."

"This will also allow me to 'capture' you, further skewing their plans," Kinos suggested. Sonic pondered the idea for a moment before nodding.

"If you think it will work then I'm game," he agreed. "Don't tell me what you have planned, though. My acting sucks." Kinos couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then take care of what you need to in Knothole," he said. "The Shadows will be there by morning, waiting for you to give the command."

The next morning in Knothole was filled with quiet anticipation. Antoine, Sally, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, Sonic, and Eric had been up since dawn, trying to work out the best way to approach Ian St. John. As they came to an agreement Sonic handed Eric his old sword.

"Are you sure?" he asked, handling the katana with nostalgia.

"I'm not planning on using it but I've still got my own," Sonic said as he placed his hand on his own katana. "Besides, that's your sword and its rightful owner should have it." Eric smiled as he fastened the sword to his left hip. "By the way, it sounded like it cracked a while back but I've never been able to find it."

"This thing? Crack?" Eric asked with amusement. "The planet would sooner split apart." Sonic chuckled and turned to the rest of the group.

"Give me about an hour head start," he said. "That should give me enough time to get them softened up without seeming too suspicious." They all nodded just as Dulcy came walking up, still yawning. Sonic and Sally kissed for luck and after Antoine handed him several Power Rings, much to the hedgehog's pleasure. With a flash of light and several sonic booms he was gone. An hour passed and they loaded onto Dulcy while Sally, Tails and Bunnie took off on their own.

"So, Mr. Hedgehog," Tails asked after some time had passed, "why did Sonic give you his sword?"

"Technically it's my sword," Eric yelled over the rushing wind. "Besides, he has his own now, despite the fact that he apparently hates using it."

"Of all the things to leave for your son I find a sword to be a strange choice," Antoine admitted and Eric laughed.

"That's funny, especially coming from the son of the Royal Guard Captain," Eric said. "Besides, it was suggested that I leave it for him. I thought it was strange too but then again the man that suggested it was even more so."

"Was it Dr. Osaka?" Amy asked, invoking laughter from the whole group.

"He's strange, just not as strange as this guy," Eric admitted. "It was his idea that Alura and I leave the city while leaving behind our son."

"Umm, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Dulcy interrupted, "but why is there smoke rising from ahead of us?" Antoine pulled up his binoculars and then swore under his breath.

"That is coming from Beech Knoll!" he said. "Dulcy!"

"Gotcha! Cracking the whip...NOW!" With a snap of her tail the dragon tore through the sky at speeds the other three fliers could barely keep up with. Three more times she had to crack the whip, covering close to a hundred miles in less than twenty minutes. She landed just outside the village, trying to catch her breath. "I'm...gonna stay here," she panted as the others hopped off. "Just whistle if you need me." They nodded as the three fliers landed, Sally and Tails just as tired as Dulcy.

After a moment's rest they approached with caution as they entered what was left of the village. They could now see the fires that burned across the various buildings in the village. Most of the buildings looked like they had been torn down by brute force rather than methodically raided. There were tracks but they were too random to be SWATbots. There were no visible bodies which brought a sigh of relief from all of them.

"I don't think this is Kinos' work," Sally said with a sigh of relief.

"I agree," Antoine said looking around. "That still does not explain what happened here." Almost as if on cue a villager came running from behind some debris. He was middle-aged dog with brown fur covered in small cuts and bruises, part of his shirt and left pant leg soaked in his own blood. He was in obvious pain but something had him sufficiently scared that he ran despite it. Seeing the Freedom Fighters he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, how did all you get over here?" he asked panting and holding his side.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked. "We just got here. Are you saying that there are other animals who look just like us?"

"Yeah, but... it doesn't matter at the moment," the dog said shaking his head. "You guys should get out of here before that thing gets you."

"Thing?" Eric asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I...I don't know what it is," he said. "I was minding my own business when all hell broke loose. This thing starts ripping apart anything in its path. Buildings, animals, everything."

"Have you seen a blue hedgehog anywhere?" Sally asked, suddenly desperate. "He would have arrived about an hour ago." The dog shook his head.

"I don't know. If he was here he's either dead or he got out while he could." He tried to continue but cried out in pain, grabbing his leg. Blood trickled past his boot and began to pool on the ground. "Just forget about us," he said through gritted teeth. "Save yourselves."

"Yeah, that won't fly by us," Bunnie said as she ran over and removed the bloody clothing. "Hold on, this might hurt a bit." A small laser popped out of her wrist and she quickly cauterized the wounds. "That should stop the bleedin' for now, sugar."

"Thank you," the dog said as he limped towards the village edge. "You're much nicer than that other version of you. That's why you should get out of here." He eventually disappeared into the tree line, leaving the Freedom Fighters to look at each other.

"This is not good," he said. They all nodded when their attention turned to further inside the village where they could hear fighting going on. They ran towards the sounds when a black hedgehog flew through the air and slammed into them. As they picked themselves up Bunnie's robotic hand immediately grabbed the hedgehog's throat. When they saw his face their reactions were the same.

"What are you doing here?" Antoine said with almost a snarl. Shadow remained unfazed in Bunnie's grasp.

"I'm not really the enemy here," he said impatiently. "I've already lost two of my people trying to stop whatever that thing over there is. I was actually hoping you guys would show up soon. We could use some help."

"Why should we help you?" Tails asked with a surprising edge in his voice. "You were trying to hurt the people here."

"I'll give you that," Shadow said sighing. "Listen, we don't have time for this. If it helps we managed to get the survivors to a nearby village, unharmed. They're safe if you want to go after them." After a moment Bunnie released him. "Thank you. I've already transmitted the coordinates to your computer. Now, shall we head towards what's important?"

"You go ahead of us," Eric said drawing his sword from its sheath. It shone with unmatched brilliance, hiding a single crack that ran down the length of the blade. As they walked towards the village square they walked past two heaps of metal. Sally and Tails stood in shock as they stared at the faces.

"That's... us," Sally said, swallowing sharply.

"It went after Sigma and Tau right off the bat," Shadow explained. "If it's any consolation they went down fighting, not that it did any good."

"Just what is this thing?" Bunnie asked. "It's strong enough to fight against y'all like it's nothin'. Ah'd think y'all'd show some sort of remorse."

"We're machines," Shadow explained. "We have no need for emotions. To answer your first question, I don't know. I didn't get a good look at it before it used me as target practice."

He was about to continue when they heard a loud crunching and snapping followed by a tearing and chewing sound. They quietly moved behind a demolished hut and carefully looked around the corner. The creature was massive, its muscles rippling at every movement. It was covered in what looked like white scales with deep blue markings all along its surface. Trailing behind it was a long tail covered in the same armor-like skin in addition to the three long spikes that came down from each shoulder blade. On its head were two long horns extending behind it from its temples with a ridge down the middle of its face to an extended chin and jaw. The visible cheek had a long spike extending back covering most of the head but what they could see underneath looked like blue fur. From the back of its head ran several rows of rigid spikes coming to a stop at the small of its back. Its feet, oddly enough, were only partially covered in the armor with what looked like normal toes peeking out beneath the talons. Most disturbing of all though was the blood covering its claws and jaws as its two rows of exposed teeth tore the flesh off of a Mobian corpse. Tails and Amy whimpered at the sight of the body and froze as a low growl came from the creature. It turned its head to face them, showing more blood across its jaws as well as three dark blue lines running down the right side of its face. Its emerald green eyes, more slits than anything else, locked onto them immediately and it turned from the corpse walking on all fours.

"Shut that damn kid up!" Shadow snapped angrily as he quickly backed away. Antoine picked up an almost catatonic Tails while grabbing Amy's arm and ran towards the outside of the village. The creature let loose a deafening roar that stopped all of them in their tracks. Sally had to brace herself against the sheer power the creature's roar put forth. It stood up on its hind legs, standing just a bit taller than Eric. It was then they could all see its most outstanding feature: the large hole in the middle of its chest.

"What...the hell?" Eric said staring at it. "How in God's name is that thing still alive?" No one answered. It stared at Sally, locking eyes with her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like she had seen this thing before, even though she kept telling herself that she would remember something like this. It began running towards her, taking long bounding steps. Sally's body froze in fear as it came towards her. Eric jumped in front of her with the blade held in front.

"Stay away from my future daughter-in-law," he growled. The creature brought its hand back and struck at Eric. The sheer strength of the blow pushed him back but he remained standing. Sally managed to jump out of the way as they continued past where she had been standing. The creature struck out with its other hand and Eric blocked with the blade again. A loud crack emanated from the blade and his eyes widened. "You're kidding me," he muttered as another crack sounded. Everything moved in slow motion as the base of the blade exploded in a blinding white light, the shards of metal disintegrating. The creature stepped back roaring in pain as it lost its vision. Eric fell to the ground, staring at the broken blade.

_How did this happen?_ he thought to himself. _It was made from the strongest metals on Mobius and it still broke. How? Why?_ While he was thinking the creature had regained its sight and narrowed its eyes at him. A deafening roar snapped Eric back into reality and he cast aside the hilt. He drew his bow and pulled back, a large bolt of lightning appearing from the sight to the drawstring. "Eat this you bastard."

He released the bolt and it slammed into the creature's stomach, dissipating harmlessly. His arm dropped as he stared in disbelief. Gritting his teeth he fired shot after shot at the creature in different spots. Each one disappeared without causing any harm to it while it began running towards Eric, intent on killing him. As it took a swipe at him he vanished with a crackle of electricity and reappeared behind it with three bolts drawn at once. He fired them and continued shifting to different spots to repeat the attack. The creature spun wildly trying to find him but to no avail. He finally appeared far above it with an impossibly large bolt drawn back.

"Heaven's Thunder!" he yelled, releasing the attack. The bolt increased exponentially in size and lethality. As it struck the creature it grew towards the sky instantly and erupted into a crackling column. Eric reappeared next to Bunnie, panting heavily. "That should do it," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Ah'd hope so," she replied in awe.

"Not bad," Shadow complimented. "I'll admit that we never would have been able to...!" He stopped talking and his eyes widened. Eric turned to where his attack had hit. The creature was still standing there completely unharmed but extremely agitated. It let loose another roar and dropped to all fours.

"That can't be good," Eric muttered and the creature opened its mouth impossibly wide. A loud shrieking filled the air as a sphere of deep blue energy began forming in its mouth. "Looks like I don't have a choice." He held the bow off to his side parallel with his body. "Awaken and hunt, Sagittarius!" The bow flashed a deep crimson and the crossed arrow on its grip turned bright white. Tendrils reached up from the bow and wound around Eric's arm then up the back of his head. It quickly thickened into something resembling plate mail, covering his entire left arm and the upper part of his face with eye slits so he could see. He aimed at the creature's mouth and the sphere of blue energy circling inside it, streams of energy flowing into it. Eric pulled back on the string and a metal arrow appeared. The creature closed its mouth briefly and opened it again with a roar as a massive blast emanated from it. Eric released the arrow with a sonic boom straight into the attack. It was immediately engulfed by the beam attack without slowing it down the least bit. With a curse he vanished a split-second before the attack hit him. It tore through everything in its path, leaving nothing but a smoking scar across the landscape.

"What was that?" Sally asked her whole body shaking.

"Ah don't know, Sally-girl," Bunnie said backing away from the battle. "Ah ain't sure about what in the hoo-hah Sonic's father's done either." As she said this three Eric's appeared in the air in front of the creature with their bows drawn. It opened its mouth again and began charging another attack when they released their attacks. The arrows hit the creature's chest and stomach, snapping the shafts without harming it. All but the leftmost Eric disappeared and the creature fired its blast at him. He managed to dodge it, the blast humming with destructive power as it streaked past him. He landed on the ground just in time to see it charging another blast.

"Not this time," Eric said pulling back on his bow again. He released the arrow as soon as it formed, aiming directly at the creature's head. The arrow struck home, right between its eyes, and stayed. The attack it had been charging disappeared as its body froze. Slowly cracks began to form from the impact point. They eventually reached all around the face, each one sounding with a sharp, high-pitched screech. Its face exploded into shards, showing it was nothing but a mask and its body a shell. All their eyes widened as they realized just who the creature had been. Slowly each piece of its armor shattered and Sonic fell to his knees. His eyes were still black and green as he looked around, trying to comprehend what had just happened. They rolled upward and he began to fall to the ground.

"NOW!" Shadow yelled. Alpha and Beta teleported in and grabbed Sonic's arms, stopping his fall. Sonic's body was limp in their grip as Shadow quickly joined them. "Sorry to run but we have what we came for." Before Eric could draw another arrow the three of them vanished in a blue-white light with Sonic in tow. They all stood there, trying to put together everything that had happened.

"Sonic...was inside that...thing?" Sally asked, each breath shaking with disbelief.

"It couldn't've been," Bunnie said in equal awe.

"It was," Eric said coldly as the armor around him retracted back to the bow and the symbol on its grip dimmed. "We need to find Antoine and high-tail it back to Knothole. Things just took a serious turn for the worse."


	20. Turning Point

They arrived back to Knothole in a flash of lightning, lightly scorching the ground. They ran to the War Room, barreling through the villagers who quickly followed them. Dr. Osaka, Rosie, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck were waiting for them, eager to hear the news from Beech Knoll. Before they had a chance to say anything Nicole began beeping. Sally pulled her out and flipped her open.

"Incoming transmission from Robotropolis, Sally," Nicole said. "It seems to be coming from the Citadel."

"Display message, Nicole," Sally said setting her down on the table. A large hologram of the control room appeared in midair with Kinos standing it the middle. A smug smile was plastered across his face.

"We meet again, Princess," Kinos said. "I'm glad to see that you're all alright, considering the terrible ordeal you all went through."

"Cut the crap, Kinos," Sally said nearly snarling. "What did you do to Sonic?"

"Moi?" he asked with fake innocence. "I have merely obtained Sonic as a prisoner here in my city. I had nothing to do with what he did to Beech Knoll."

"Then why would you contact us if not to gloat?" Antoine asked. "Surely you must have some sort of exchange planned for Sonic. Perhaps you want us to hand over myself and Sally in exchange for him."

"I have learned something from Robotnik's mistakes," Kinos said, narrowing his eyes. "Never toy with your sworn enemies. I gave you the opportunity to surrender or to stay away from me. Instead you take that as a reason to attack and destroy two of my Shadows."

"That wasn't us," Bunnie said.

"And why should I believe you?" Kinos retorted. "After all, you don't trust anything I say. Why should I trust what you say?"

"Then what are you planning?" Eric asked. Kinos' smile returned.

"What am I planning?" he said echoing Eric's question. "Now that's fairly obvious: I am going to destroy the Freedom Fighters and end this futile war. And I'm going to do it by sending Sonic." He stepped aside and revealed Sonic slumped over in the roboticization tube. "I've made a few improvements to the design that I think you'll like."

"NO!" Sally cried, diving towards the image.

"As I said, I learned from Robotnik," he said laughing. "I'm not going to make any sort of deal, exchange or challenge. I'm just going to roboticize your precious Sonic." He pressed a button on the console and purple light filled the tube. Bunnie and Eric had to grab Sally to stop her from overturning the table as she screamed everything under the sun at Kinos. As the light subsided they all stood silently. The tube slid up and smoke poured out from it. Two glowing red eyes appeared amidst all of it, staring directly at the screen. As the smoke cleared they could see that Sonic had been fully roboticized, his body maintaining its general shape only with large yellow compartments around his forearms and wrists. "Allow me to introduce your former friend and new enemy: Mecha Sonic." Kinos began laughing and the transmission cut out, leaving all of them speechless. The villagers that had gathered by the windows stood silently as the news sank in. Sally dropped to her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Sonic..." she whimpered. In Robotropolis, Kinos turned to Mecha Sonic and smiled.

"And so the end begins."

Sonic stared up at the once-familiar sky which was now the color of blood. Shocked by the change he hopped to his feet as he stared at the macabre landscape. The sea was now more the color and consistency of blood, frothing as the waves crashed on the pitch black shore. Even the cliffside was black with blood and other various body parts dribbling down.

"I gotta say I'm not impressed with your decorating skills," Sonic commented as he felt a familiar presence behind him. "You really need her to work on this."

"Tch, like it matters to you," Kuroc said as Sonic turned to face him. "You won't even call her name. It was probably the one thing you could have done to save all those animals." He shared the memory and sensation of tearing them apart, the feel of their muscle and sinew in their teeth. Sonic gagged, managing to keep everything down.

"You son of a bitch," Sonic snarled.

"Now now, you really shouldn't talk about our mom that way," Kuroc said with a smirk. "Anyway, I thought I'd spruce the place up since you're not gonna be in charge much longer." Kuroc unsheathed a wakizashi from his back and pointed it at Sonic. The hilt was wrapped in a blood-red fabric with a teardrop-shaped guard. "What do you say? Ready to cut loose and have a little fun?"

"I won't let you do this," Sonic said as unsheathed a similar sword, this one with an aqua hilt. "Threaten what you will but I won't let you harm anyone else. Once Kinos is dealt with then I'll give you the fight that you want, deal?"

"You think I'm some kinda moron?" Kuroc asked with a snarl. "I can see what you're planning and I have no intention of letting you kill the two of us."

"So would you rather put our differences aside for now?" Sonic asked. "Or would you rather us wail on each other and be too weak to handle the real enemy?" Kuroc considered the thought before sheathing his sword with Sonic following suit.

"I take it you have a plan," the Hollow said, crossing his arms. Sonic ran it through with him and Kuroc couldn't help but smile. "Ballsy, I'll give you that," he admitted. "Fine. I'll help you on one condition. You let me have a go at Kinos before this is over. He and I have some unfinished business."

"Deal," Sonic said quickly as he sat down on the normal beach. The Hollow's influence was quickly fading as both the sky and ocean returned to their normal blue. "Now it's just a matter of waiting for the right moment."

On Angel Island, Knuckles thumbed through one of the oldest tomes he had. After witnessing Sonic's Forbidden transformation and then the second transformation he had returned to learn what he could. Eric's tale of what happened at Beech Knoll had hardened his resolve to find out what was actually happening. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed a Hollowification but he had never seen it interrupt a Forbidden.

"Ser Guardian," a soft voice said from behind him, "I brought tea." Knuckles looked behind and saw a fuchsia echidna coming into his study. She was wearing a traditional echidna dress and carrying a tray of cups and a kettle.

"Thank you, Ara-ne," he said with a smile as he invited her in. "You do know that you can just call me 'Knuckles', right?"

"It would be disrespectful, ser," Ara-ne said as she set the tray down. "We've all been raised to always treat you as our Lord and Protector, the Eternal Guardian of our home." Knuckles chuckled as he drank the tea Kara-ne handed him.

"That is the same thing that the Elders have told the Echidnas since my family took the mantle of Island Guardian," he explained. "No matter how many times I tell them they don't seem to get the hint that I don't want royal treatment."

"Well, it's not often that you come to the city," Ara-ne pointed out. "What is it that brings you here?"

"A...friend, if you will, has just undergone something that neither I nor any others before me have witnessed."

"We felt it here," Ara-ne said with a nod. "We felt the birth of an Ancient, one of the Forbidden, but it quickly vanished. Has it already been defeated?"

"No," Knuckles said taking another sip. "He began to change and then it stopped."

"That...It cannot..."

"I agree," he said. "What we witnessed was Hollowification that prevented the birth of a weapon." The blood from Kara-ne's face drained.

"A...Hollow? But how?" Ara-ne asked in disbelief. "The last time that we saw a Hollow was at the fall of Enerjak."

"I am aware," Knuckles said. "But I have never seen this. This Hollow was intelligent, as if it wasn't just a mindless beast. And the way it was able to neutralize the Forbidden is again something of a mystery." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "But I need to get back to the ground. Thank you for the tea, Ara-ne." Before Knuckles could leave Ara-ne reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips, a gesture that Knuckles gladly returned.

"I will miss you, ser Guardian," she whispered into his ear. Knuckles smiled as she stepped back and fingers of earth closed around him. When he could see again he was in Knothole's village square. His first destination was to check the War Room. When he found no one there he headed for Dr. Osaka's hut. Without knocking he opened the door to see several animals sitting at the table playing cards. They jumped up as soon as they saw him and a skunk wearing a green beret and matching utility belt pinned him against the wall.

"You better have a bloody good reason for interrupting our card game, mate," he said.

"That is enough, Ian," Dr. Osaka said, placing his hand on Ian St. John's arm. "Knuckles is one of us."

"After what's happened do you really expect me to trust these people?" the skunk asked.

"Don't forget that just what 'these people' are capable of," the lynx replied with a cold edge. Ian's grip didn't loosen until Knuckles grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Tendrils of earth began to crawl up the Beech Knoll residents' legs. They tried to moved but their legs were slowly being pulled into the floor.

"The doctor asked you politely to let me go," Knuckles said sternly. "If I were you then I would listen to him." Reluctantly, Ian let go of Knuckles and the tendrils of earth slowly retracted as well. "Thank you."

"What is it that brought you back from the Island?" Dr. Osaka asked as the echidna composed himself. "Were you able to find out what is causing these changes in Sonic?"

"Nowhere in my people's history have we seen this," he replied. "Sonic's situation is unique, for more ways than one. The echidna's have never seen what has happened here." Before he could continue Sally, Antoine, Geoffrey and Eric walked into the hut. They said the appropriate greetings before Knuckles said, "Has there been any word on Sonic?"

"Kinos has yet to use him against us," Sally said, slumping against the wall. "I don't know why, especially after he threatened to use him to crush us."

"Maybe he was able to retain his memories," Geoffrey offered, "but he's unable to control his body."

"Imprisoned inside his own body while his mind is free," Antoine commented with a low whistle. "That is not a hell I would wish upon my greatest enemy."

"It's actually quite remarkable, no matter how disturbing," Dr. Osaka admitted. "But now we need to locate and rescue Sonic. If we can get him a Power Ring we should be able restore full control to him." The others nodded and began to file out of the hut except for Eric and Dr. Osaka.

"Does it actually work?" Eric asked. "Could a Power Ring restore him?"

"Because of his Guardian abilities it may completely reverse the robotization," Dr. Osaka offered before considering his next words. "Eric, what do you know about the situation? And I mean the full situation."

"I know that Sonic has a plan," the elder hedgehog said as he crossed his arms. "More than that I don't need to know."

"You need to know the full truth," the lynx insisted. "Sonic hasn't told us but this isn't just about stopping Kinos. I have no doubt you saw the storm on your way in." The hedgehog nodded and then both looked toward the city and the massive storm brewing over it. "Whatever he's up to I get the feeling that it's about to go down soon. We need to be ready in the event he turns."


	21. Two Faced

Kinos sat in the command chair as he waited for Arias to contact him again. Shadow sat at the computer with his feet propped up and Mecha Sonic stood silently in the back. The black hedgehog kept twitching as if he had an itch he couldn't scratch.

"How long does he plan on making us wait?" Shadow said finally. "It's been a week since you sent him that message."

"You mean how long has he made _me_ wait," Kinos corrected him. "Ever since that woman was here you've been getting...what was the word? Cheeky."

"Because whatever she did to you she perfected on me," Shadow replied with a near snarl. "Now I'm a Mobian, not a mix like you."

"Really, the two of you should lay off Cidana," Arias said from a flash of yellow light. "After all, she's the one that gave you these gifts."

"Some gift," Mecha Sonic said as his body twitched. "The very least you could do is fix whatever the hell is wrong with me." Arias glanced at him before holding his hand up. The symbol on his hand, two parallel lines with a semi-circle in the middle of the top line, began to glow as did Mecha Sonic. When the light subsided Mecha Sonic tested his joints, finally able to move. "Thanks. Some animals around here suck as mechanics."

"I tried at least," Kinos snapped. "Speaking of, when do you plan on returning us to normal?" Arias cocked an eyebrow. "You made your point clear: I'm your bitch."

"Crude but accurate," the human said with a chuckle. "You have learned your lesson but I never said anything about turning you back to normal. The only reason that I helped Sonic is that I have other uses for him and I need him in working condition."

"Don't think for a second that I'm working for you," Sonic said. "I appreciate your earlier help but-"

"I don't intend to collect on my debt any time soon," Arias interrupted him. "What I'm more interested in is why you feel that you can call on me whenever you damn well please." He held his hand up again and bolts of electricity ran through Kinos, forcing him to his knees. "Do not think that an insignificant worm like you can order me around. You will do as I say, when I say, understood?" Kinos grunted an answer that was not to Arias' liking as the human twisted his hand and the electricity arced around the room. Kinos grunted another answer and Arias smiled. The symbol dimmed and the lightning vanished, dropping the exhausted hedgehog to the ground. "Glad we have an understanding. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to Azosarria." Another yellow flash of light and he was gone. Sputtering curses and obscenities Kinos limped to the back room to lie down. When they were alone Shadow turned to Mecha Sonic and looked the mechanized hedgehog over.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Convincing Kinos to get in touch with Arias worked better than we hoped," Mecha Sonic said as he walked next to the hedgehog. "Can you get everything ready?" Shadow nodded as he made the necessary adjustments to the security equipment.

"Whenever you're ready," Shadow said. "Make it quick. Once Kinos comes to we're not going to have much time." Mecha Sonic nodded and took off at full speed, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

In the prison block, the Wolf Pack sat in their cells for the inevitable moment when Kinos would have them roboticized. Sitting in the corner was Lupe, trying to keep her mind off of Orchid and the news of Sonic's robotization.

"Why hasn't Kinos roboticized any of us yet?" Ari asked, breaking the silence. "It's been over a month and all he's done is allow you to recuperate after giving birth."

"I suspect that he is waiting for all the Freedom Fighters to be in one place," Lupe answered. "And with Sonic working for him..." Before she could continue their SWATbot guards were ripped apart, their limbs hitting the bars and shorting them out.

"You called?" Mecha Sonic said as he ripped the control panel off the wall. "We don't have a lot of time. You guys need to get out of here, now."

"What is going on?" one the wolves asked as Mecha Sonic ripped the door off its hinges. "What does Kinos have planned for us? Why would he send you to us?"

"Kinos doesn't know that I'm here," the bot said. "Somehow I managed to keep my freewill after being roboticized. I don't know how or why but while Kinos is occupied I figured now was a good time to start breaking you out." He grabbed the other gate and pulled, ripping it out of its place. "Listen, if you guys wanna stand around, be my guest. The others are already on their way out of here."

"Where's Orchid?" Lupe asked before anyone said anything.

"She's safe in Ash Grove with Rosie on my suggestion." He looked around, the wolves all unsure whether or not to take his word on their safety. "One more thing: Go back to your homes. Kinos is going after Knothole soon."

"All the more reason for us to head back there!"

"And what good are we as Freedom Fighters if we escape only to get captured again?!" Mecha Sonic snarled, causing several of the wolves to cower. "Kinos has three battalions ready to take Knothole. Not even the most hardcore Freedom Fighter would go up against that. And even if they do you'll still be out there to challenge Kinos." Gradually the wolves began to agree with him and they filed out of the prison. Lupe walked up to him and kissed him once on each metallic cheek.

"You are taking a great risk, Sonic Hedgehog," she said softly. "Thank you for giving us the opportunity to escape." She and Ari were the last to leave, leaving Mecha Sonic alone in the prison. Now he just had to undo what Kinos had done to him and everything else would fall in place.

When he arrived back in the command center Kinos had just began to dry his hair quills. The white hedgehog stared at the bot with renewed curiosity. "Where'd you run off to?" he asked. "I tried raising you on the comm but I didn't get an answer."

"Security and comms are down at the prison block," Mecha Sonic explained. "The prisoners are still there and the bars are active so nothing important was lost." Kinos dismissed Shadow, waiting for him to leave before looking to Mecha Sonic.

"I'm sorry," he said. "When I roboticized you I should have told you what I was planning. I never...I never intended for things to happen this way. After everything we've been through you at least deserved a heads up. In short, I'm asking for your forgiveness, Sonic." Mecha Sonic remained silent as he processed what Kinos had said.

"Don't worry about it," he finally said. "I understand why you did it. The fact that you're apologizing means a lot more than you think." Mecha Sonic examined his claws over. "Besides, this form has some advantages. If you really wanna make things right then I need a Power Ring when we get to Knothole."

"Wouldn't that just return your freewill if you had lost it?"

"Normally, yes," the bot replied, "but I'm not exactly normal. The fact that I can use the rings makes me unique and I'm hoping that alone should be enough to turn me back." Kinos leaned against the wall, a smug smile on his face.

"Risky, but I like the idea of it," he said. "With Gedic and Venusia gone we're free to finally take Knothole." Kinos walked to the screen and pulled up the SWATbot factories where they saw the battalions ready to march on the Freedom Fighters. "With this army we can end this war once and for all. Once they're handled what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Mecha Sonic said as he stared at the screen. "Anyway, we should get ready. Tomorrow's a big day."

Morning came and Kinos was in full form. He, Shadow, and Mecha Sonic stood on a balcony off the Citadel, staring at the thousands of SWATbots of every generation ready to march on the Freedom Fighters. The nanobot stared, basking in the glory of the moment.

"This is the day that we have waited for," he said quietly. "If I hadn't had your help then this day would still be far off."

"You're welcome," Mecha Sonic replied. "We should get moving before any raids realize that the city is empty." Kinos nodded, walking past the two other hedgehogs. Shadow glanced at Mecha Sonic and nodded before following Kinos. Slowly but surely the army worked its way through the forest as they headed to the coordinates of the last major Freedom Fighter base. They were able to slip past the sentries with ease, putting them one step closer to Knothole.

"Hard to believe it's about to happen," Kinos said to Mecha Sonic. "You?"

"Not sure how to feel," the bot admitted. "I will say that I'll be much happier when I'm flesh and blood. There should be a ring forming just after we get there."

"I haven't forgotten," Kinos said. "After all, I have no interest in betraying my friend."

Friend. As they walked along Mecha Sonic processed Kinos' meaning of the word. Thinking of Kinos that way was strange but it had the ring of truth to it. They'd had each other's back since he had left Knothole all the way until Beech Knoll. Now he was making up for that too. Isn't that what friends did for each other? As he tried to wrap his head around the idea they quickly came upon the village. It had only been a short while since he had been back but it felt like years. And now...Now he was going to hand them over to their worst nightmare.

"How're you feeling?" Kinos asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Mecha Sonic lied. "I figured I might feel guilty about backstabbing them but I haven't felt anything so far."

"Always good to hear," the nanobot said with a chuckle. "Now we wait for the right moment. Let's go over the plan one last time for good measure."

In the village it was a quiet, peaceful morning. The villagers walked alongside the Robians as if nothing in the world was wrong. True, Sonic's robotization had shaken them all but Kinos' lack of action had lulled them into a sense of complacency. Even Antoine, one of the more paranoid villagers, was relaxed for the first time in a long time. He stared out his window into the morning sun as Bunnie walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

"You look happy, sugar-'Twan," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "A lot happier than the rest of us."

"Kinos has not sent Sonic against us," he said, lifting one of her hands and kissing it. "That is why I am greatly relieved. If Sonic were forced to come here then we would not be able to fight against him." He glanced at his watch and said, "We should get ready. It is our turn to go on rounds."

They walked through the village, saying hello to many of the villagers, even seeing Geoffrey and Sally debating strategy. Sonic's influence was obvious in Sally as she favored an all-out assault on every front while Geoffrey wanted to strike from the shadows and interrupt his power supply. The two barely acknowledged Antoine and Bunnie and continued their argument. Antoine couldn't help but smile at the thought of them arguing constantly, much like she and Sonic would do. An explosion from Rotor's hut alerted them only to find that Dr. Rose, Uncle Chuck and Rotor were field-testing some of the weapons they had recovered. Quickly putting out the flames, Rotor brushed the soot off of his body as a now-charcoal Dr. Rose stepped out, much to their entertainment. All in all it was a good day, one where nothing could possibly go wrong.

Over at the Ring Pool one of the Robians calmly watched the waters. This wasn't her first time standing watch and she had seen her fair share of rings materialize. Every time she saw it she was amazed at the power and grace that had gone into creating them. She felt a twinge of excitement as the water began to glow, the first sign of a ring. As the water began to froth she was pulled to side, her mouth covered and a small electrical shock running through her body. She fell to the ground silently as Shadow eased her fall, making no noise and checking to make sure no one had seen them. Kinos walked past and up to the pool as the ring shot into the air, sending a wave of bright golden light through the clearing.

"Impressive," he admitted as the ring fell into his hands. "I see now why Robotnik always coveted these. Their elegance would have been lost on him, however." He looked over to Mecha Sonic who was patiently waiting to be returned to normal. "Before we do this, I have an idea so we can get the most effect out of this arrangement. SWATbots, begin to converge on the village."

Suddenly surrounded, Bunnie fell into a fighting pose while Antoine drew his sword as SWATbots slowly began forcing the villagers into the village square. "Why are they not attacking?" Antoine asked.

"Ah don't know, darlin'," Bunnie replied as they tried to hold their ground. "But what Ah do know is that Ah ain't gonna be pushed around by some tin can!" With a chop of her arm and sweep of her leg she cleared out a half dozen SWATbots only for them to be replaced. She let out another flurry with the same results. "Not what Ah had in mind."

"It seems we are with little choice," Antoine said as they were joined by Sally and Geoffrey. "Do either of you have a plan?"

"Don't get shot, mate," Geoffrey said and Sally rolled her eyes. "It's like their herding us, but to where? And more importantly why?" Sally was about to reply when she saw the three hedgehogs walking towards them.

"I think I know why," she told them, bile rising in her stomach. As Kinos walked up to the corralled Mobians and Robians he gave a quick bow before turning to the Freedom Fighters. "As much as I hate you I have to respect your method," Sally admitted. "You took over the village without a single shot fired or a single injury."

"Not...entirely accurate," Kinos replied as he held up the stolen Power Ring. "But don't worry. She'll come to soon enough and then she'll be joining the rest of you in chains." He nodded to the SWATbots and they began clamping the energy bands around the necks and wrists of all the villagers. Sally heard a crashing from the other side of the crowd as Amy and Tails tried to fight their way free but were soon subdued and bound.

"What will happen to us?" Antoine asked as the chains hummed to life.

"Now that is the million dollar question," Kinos said with a smile, making the coyote's skin crawl. "Robotization seems too cliché and killing you just isn't that appealing. But since you destroyed Delta I think it only right that you replace him." Kinos grabbed Antoine's wrist and purple light enveloped them. The light crawled from Antoine's right hand, slowly replacing flesh with metal. Before it extended past his shoulder Mecha Sonic placed his hand on Kinos' shoulder. The nanobot glanced at him before letting go of Antoine, leaving the coyote with a limp, metal right arm.

"Why?" Antoine asked with a pained voice. "Why would you do all this and then just stop? Even Robotnik had the decency to finish what he started!" Kinos snarled, backhanding Antoine across the square only to be thrown back to the ground by a SWAT2.

"Do not compare me to that tub of lard," the nanobot said, placing his foot on Antoine's throat. "You know, I could always do to you what I did to Griff. That would be fitting." Antoine's arm snapped to life and grabbed him by the throat. Antoine fought against the renegade hand until Shadow stepped in.

"That's far enough, Lord Kinos," the black hedgehog said. "You've made your point. He's no use to us dead." Kinos glanced at him before letting the arm fall to the ground again.

"Good point," he admitted as he regained his composure. "It's not the first time I've lost my head after all. Besides, seeing Sonic like this is much worse than torture, isn't it?"

"Turn him back you bastard," Sally snarled as Mecha Sonic paced in front of her. "He left us. He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You're half-right," Kinos agreed, once more examining the Power Ring. He flipped the ring between his fingers deftly as he debated what to say. "Sonic did leave Knothole behind. But I can't help but wonder if you know the truth of his involvement in everything that's happened." The Freedom Fighters were silent at this, just the reaction Kinos had been hoping for. "You honestly had no idea, no suspicion, did you? You just let him walk away, thinking that he could never possibly hold a grudge against the lot of you. Who do you think came up with the idea of releasing the Robians? Or providing a deroboticizer? Or telling me where every single Freedom Fighter base was, including Beech Knoll? How can _anyone_ be that naïve?"

"Burn in hell," Sally spat. "There's no way Sonic would do that."

"So certain," Kinos replied tsk-tsking her. "Tell you what, why don't we ask Sonic what he thinks." He tossed the Power Ring at Mecha Sonic. The moment the bot's hand touched the ring he was enveloped in a bright golden light. When it finally subsided Sonic stepped forward, flesh and blood once more.

"It's about time," Sonic muttered, massaging his neck. "I thought I'd be stuck like that forever."

"'Bout time you came back to us, sugarhog," Bunnie said as she wriggled in her restraints. "Now how 'bout helpin' us out here?"

"Give me one good reason why I should," Sonic asked spitefully, taking the Freedom Fighters by surprise. "After everything you people have put me through now you want me to help you?"

"Ungrateful if you ask me," Kinos said, crossing his arms and smirking. "It's days like this that must make you glad you came with me." The villagers of Knothole mumbled among themselves as the two hedgehogs conversed.

"Sonic, are you not going to help us?" Antoine asked weakly. Kinos kicked the coyote in his gut, causing him to curl up in pain.

"You'll speak when I tell you to," Kinos said as he pulled the chains up, dragging Antoine with it. "Now, I would suggest that you take one last look at Knothole because this is the last time you see it." The SWATbots began herding them towards the edge of village, slowly but surely towards Robotropolis.


	22. The Green Mile

As they walked along Sonic strode alongside Dr. Osaka. The lynx had refused to talk to Sonic at all while they walked. Not that Sonic could blame him. The doctor had known from the beginning what Sonic was planning but there was no way that he could have seen this coming. Accepting the silence, he walked alongside them.

"So far so good, right mate?" Geoffrey asked quietly behind Sonic. He slowed down until he was next the skunk.

"I'm glad that Shadow was able to stop Kinos before he went too far," Sonic answered in a whisper. "He didn't need to make that kind of an example out of Antoine."

"There are always hiccups, even in the best of plans," the skunk offered. "I'm sure everything'll work out in the end." Sonic was quiet for a moment.

"Can you do something for me, Geoffrey?" Sonic asked even more quietly than before. He nodded. "Take care of Sally for me."

"You're saying that as if you're not gonna win," Geoffrey said sternly. "Get yer act together, you stupid bloke."

"Promise me," Sonic said, ignoring Geoffrey.

"It's your job to do that," Geoffrey retorted. Sonic looked directly at him and they locked eyes for a brief second until it dawned on Geoffrey. "It's not that you ain't gonna win. You're worried that you won't make it out alive."

"To do what must be done for the sake of Mobius," Sonic whispered, "sacrifices must be made. If it comes to that then I want everything taken care of." Geoffrey bowed his head.

"Then, I will," he said after a moment. "I'll look after her with my life." Sonic smiled even though Geoffrey could feel the sadness it came from. Sonic walked ahead to Shadow who was walking next to a silent Sally.

"Everything's ready?" Sonic asked the black hedgehog. Shadow looked over at Sally and then at Sonic.

"Yeah, it's ready," he said. "Just give the word and we'll be ready. You?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sonic replied. "Right now I'm just happy to be deroboticized. I'll handle everything from here." Shadow nodded while next to him Sally was completely oblivious to their conversation. Sonic stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if he could say anything that would allow her to forgive him.

"I wouldn't bother," Kinos yelled from the front of the chain. "I tried mocking her and the only thing she did was mope. You did a pretty good job breaking their spirits."

"You sound...happy," Sonic observed with a smirk. "I haven't seen you like this since...well, ever."

"I have done the one thing Robotnik failed to do in all the years he was in charge," Kinos said, his voice tingling with excitement. "This is an incredible feeling."

"What do you think Arias will have to say?"

"Screw him," Kinos spat. "I couldn't care less what that S.O.B. wants. Still, this should get him off my back for a while." They made small talk the rest of the way to the city until they came up on the clearing on the northern edge. From here Sonic could see the atmosphere scrubbing bots doing their job. They never wandered above the smog because of severe atmospheric disturbance. "Six years," Kinos said as he stared at the city. "The system says that it will take six years in order to reverse just a small part of the damage that Robotnik has done to this planet. With the Freedom Fighters dealt with we can focus on finishing the-"

An explosion from the city interrupted him, lifting the closest to the city off the ground and back several meters. The others tried to shield themselves from the force and heat of the blast to no avail. As Sonic and Kinos looked up they could see a mushroom cloud forming in the middle of the city.

"What the hell was that?!" Sonic asked.

"That's coming from the portal room!" Kinos snarled as he stood up. He tapped the wrist control but nothing happened. "Whoever did this also knocked out the teleporter, too. Shadow, you stay here with the others and watch the prisoners. Sonic and I will handle whatever's happening in the city." Shadow gave a nod as the other two hedgehogs ran off.

"We need to get to a safe vantage point," he ordered the SWATbots and they began moving up the clearing until they were at a small cliff overlooking the city. Shadow held his arm out and Dr. Osaka noticed for the first time that he was wearing Aurora. A tap of a button and every SWATbot shut down. Another tap and the restraints holding the Freedom Fighters and villagers released, clattering to the ground. Unsure of his plan, the Freedom Fighters kept their distance until the villagers had a chance to escape.

"Ah don't get your plan," Bunnie said, narrowing her eyes at Shadow. "Y'all capture us then let us go? That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"It doesn't have to," Shadow said, unclipping Aurora and tossing her to Dr. Osaka. "I'm just following through on my end of the bargain. You can either watch or you can leave, I don't care." Alpha walked up the cliff edge and turned to face them. Her chest opened up to reveal a series of hologram projectors so they could see Sonic and Kinos travelling through the city.

"Why show us this? It's not like you can make us feel any lower," Sally said dejectedly.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and watch," Shadow advised her, earning a glare. "That's better. You of all animals are going to want to see this."

In the city, Sonic and Kinos came to a stop just outside the Portal Room which was now nothing more than a smoldering heap of rubble. Kinos let out variety curses and profanities, some of which Sonic had never heard but made a mental note of. "How could those bastards do this?!" Kinos ranted. "When did they have the time? How did they get around the safeguards?"

"You're asking the wrong hedgehog, Kinos," Sonic said, leaning back on a nearby wall. "It does look like it came from the inside of the building, though. Didn't you make sure that they never knew about where the power was coming from?"

"I did!" Kinos snapped. "This doesn't make any sense. The only way they could have bypassed the security is if they knew their way around the system. But there are only a handful of individuals that could do that." As he stopped to consider the possibilities a realization began to dawn. There was only one Mobian that knew the layout of the security, one that could either do it himself or have someone do it for him. Only one Mobian who knew where the power was being generated from. Only one Mobian who knew where he was, what he was doing, what he was preparing. Kinos turned to see Sonic much closer than before. "You..."

"Took you long enough," Sonic said coldly as he brought his sword down diagonally, sending a spray of blood into the air.

Kinos stared through the spray to see the cold look in Sonic's eyes, the same stare he had had in his own when he had given the order to wipe out Lower Mobius and kill Griff. He staggered back, trying to piece together what had been happening for months as his nanites began to stitch the wounds shut. Just as the wound closed Sonic stepped forward and slashed again, opening a gash across Kinos' chest and sending a searing wave of pain throughout his body. "I thought you were supposed to be the perfect machine, the perfect weapon," Sonic mocked as Kinos held his hand to the wound. "All this time and it never once occurred to you that I had never left the Freedom Fighters, that I was just taking a different path." Sonic's grip on the tsuka tightened as his anger began to boil. "I abandoned, tricked, and betrayed my friends to get here. There's no turning back for me. I'm going to end this here and now, Kinos!"

"Like hell you are!" the nanobot yelled as he formed a blaster and fired point blank into Sonic's chest. The blast threw Kinos back, briefly reopening his chest wound. Sonic, on the other hand, was tossed through the building wall with his fur smoking and burnt in several places. "I'll admit that I'm a bit impressed that you went this far with it. But can you honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy any of it? I saw your face when we arrived in Knothole; you enjoyed watching them squirm as their hero turned on them. How many times did you warn them that things were going to get worse? How many times did you offer them a way to end the fighting and live in peace only to have them throw the offer back in your face?!"

Sonic didn't answer. He only charged with wind wrapping around the blade of his sword as Kinos took aim with his blaster arm. He fired only to have Sonic dodge the blasts with ease. "Blades of Wind!" With three slashes Sonic sent three grey waves flying towards Kinos. He managed to dodge the first two only to have the third slam into his gut, lifting him off the ground and into the smoking rubble. By the time Kinos got his bearings Sonic was above him with wind wrapping around his entire body. With a yell Sonic sent the entire wave crashing into the ground where it ripped apart the rubble with ease. Kinos stood behind his last-minute shield, trying to prevent the same fate. When it finally subsided Kinos took aim and fired another blast, knowing Sonic couldn't dodge in midair. The beam of light hit Sonic and he fell to the ground smoking but otherwise still uninjured.

"Damn it, why won't you just die?" Kinos snarled as he took aim again, firing several blasts in succession where Sonic had landed. Each blast hit with explosive force, the sheer heat of the blast melting the light posts nearby. Kinos stared at the blast site, waiting to see if Sonic had somehow survived.

"Sorry, try again," Sonic yelled as the flames wrapped around him harmlessly. He sheathed the katana and crouched down. He sprinted towards Kinos with his hand on the tsuka. Kinos formed one of his arm blades as the two crossed each other, slashing simultaneously. Kinos smiled as the blade of Sonic's katana fell to the ground and a spray of blood erupted from his side.

"I should be the one saying that," Kinos mocked as Sonic held the wound. "Admit it: You don't stand a chance against me." Sonic pounced towards the nanobot as a blade of wind formed around his arm. Unfazed, Kinos pointed the blade tip at Sonic as plasma began to gather on the tip. Sonic brought the wind blade down on Kinos, shifting the other's aim so that the blast tore through Sonic's shoulder, leaving a gaping hole in the right side of his chest. Sonic collapsed, trying to focus through all of the pain. Going through the Encroachment had taught him what real pain felt like and this was nothing compared to it. He was relieved to see that Kinos wasn't in any better condition. The wind blade had ripped open one side of his torso, exposing many of his organs to the open air. Sonic closed his eyes, gathering his energy at the wound.

"Naoru*," Sonic whispered. The blood dripping down his hand and chest ran back up into the wound as it healed from the inside out. Bone and muscle reformed before flesh covered it again, leaving no trace of the wound other than a tingling in his arm.

"What the hell?" Kinos asked as his wounds finished healing as well. "There's no way you could've recovered that quickly."

"What can I say? I'm special," Sonic retorted with a smirk. "I was hoping that you'd be down longer but you get what you get." He sheathed the broken katana and focused his energy into his hands. Two longswords connected by a wind chain appeared and he twirled them with ease, remembering how Kuroc had nearly taken Kinos out with them. "Now, where were we?" Kinos formed another plasma sphere and fired which Sonic easily batted away before charging in. He head-butted the nanobot, throwing his guard off, before slashing downward. Kinos blocked the attack only to feel a searing pain in his side where the other blade had cut him. The cut sent him spinning but he managed to block Sonic's other attacks.

_What's happening? _Kinos thought as he felt his limbs slowing from fatigue. _I should be able to easily defeat him yet he's tossing me around like a rag doll._ Sonic scored another hit across his right eye and then another across his chest. _It's like my body is slowing down while his is getting faster. This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be perfect in every way! How is this Mobian rat beating me?!_ Another wave of wind wrapped around Sonic's blades before engulfing Kinos, throwing him through a wall. He was bleeding from multiple cuts, each one healing slower than the last.

"Finished already?" Sonic asked, pointing one of the blades at Kinos' throat. "And here I thought this would be difficult."

"I...won't...let you...defeat me," Kinos sputtered, tasting blood in his mouth. "I...won't...let you..."

"Give it up," Sonic said. "It's actually kinda sad. I almost feel bad for you. You could've been so much more, Kinos. All you had to do was ask and we would have helped you become more than Robotnik's puppet. Yet you ended up doing exactly what he wanted from the beginning."

"Fuck you," Kinos snarled. "You have...no idea what it's like. What right do you have...lecturing me on being a puppet? You let that princess tell you what to do. Everything you are...is what she wants you to be. You're just too damn...blind to think for yourself."

"You're wrong there," Sonic said, pushing his anger aside. "They want you to answer for your crimes. They wanted the same for Buttnik and Snively. But I know that you'll never go willingly. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I don't have a choice. I hate hurting my friends." Kinos' eyes widened at the word 'friend'. "Yeah, I consider you my friend. But I know that you won't change, no matter what we do. That's why I'm going to end this right now." He pulled his arm back, the tip of the sword still pointing at Kinos' throat. A mixture of fear and anger ran through Kinos' veins as the blade began to come towards him.

* * *

*Heal


	23. Ocean Mist

As the blade of his sword was a hair's breadth from Kinos' throat something threw Sonic back. Yellow lightning arced from the nanobot's body, healing his wounds and rejuvenating him. The power flowing from Kinos was unlike any Sonic had ever felt and yet at the same time eerily familiar.

_A hint or two would be nice,_ he asked Sylvanix. _What just happened?_

[Somehow Kinos got his hands on a Chaos Emerald,] the dragon replied. When Sonic asked he replied, [In short they are a source of massive energy. I would guess that when Kinos was turned into a half-Mobian the sphere contained an Emerald. No doubt that Shadow has one inside him as well.]

_How badly am I screwed?_

[Very.]

Before Sonic could as anything else Kinos came at him full force. With the added power of the Emerald he was able to quickly overwhelm Sonic and after a flurry of attacks sent Sonic through two buildings with ease. Kinos charged again, oblivious to how fast he was really moving. All he could think about was the exhilaration of having this power at his disposal and for the first time how alive he felt.

"What the hell just happened?!" Eric asked, grabbing Shadow by the scruff of his neck. "Where did Kinos get that kind of juice?"

"How should I know?" Shadow replied, pushing Eric back. "I was hoping that Sonic would finish him too. I had no way of knowing that Kinos had a trump card."

"He's right, Eric," Knuckles said as he stepped out of earthen fingers. "Somehow Kinos has obtained the Lightning Emerald. That has given him the 'juice' to throw Sonic off. And no, I don't know how he obtained an Emerald."

"I was going to ask what an Emerald was, but okay," Eric muttered. "So what can we do to help?"

"Nothing." A bolt of lightning slammed into Shadow as he said this, nearly throwing him off the cliff face. "I'm telling you the truth! Watch." He grabbed a rock and threw it towards the city. It barely travelled a foot before it disintegrated. "See? Sonic made sure that this fight was between just him and Kinos."

"How is he generating this much wind?" Sally asked. "I thought overusing his powers would turn him into a Forbidden."

"More importantly, Kinos is much more powerful than ever before," Knuckles said, quickly changing the subject. "The Emerald is fused into his being, making him into a living Chaos Emerald."

"How bad is that?" Tails asked.

"To put it simply, Sonic's power as it is will not suffice," the echidna answered. "If he doesn't act soon then Kinos will kill him and all this will have been for nothing."

Lightning coursed through Sonic as Kinos continued to pummel him. Sylvanix was focused on healing his wounds but was unable to keep up with Kinos. Sonic had tried striking at Kinos' vital points but the nanobot had blocked them with ease. Every time after that Kinos had managed to dispel the wind blades with ease. Sonic had fallen back on the tried-and-true tactic of hit-and-run and it was still barely leaving a scratch on Kinos. His wind spells had no effect and he couldn't maintain the swords long enough to do any damage.

_I'd appreciate any help you'd be willing to give me right about now,_ Sonic told Sylvanix as he jetted between buildings.

[I'd say wear him down but the Emerald is regenerating him too quickly for that,] the dragon replied. [If you tried your Guardian form then you would just as quickly become a Forbidden. You don't have a choice but to accept his help.] Sonic swore under his breath as he came to a halt. He stared at what was left of his katana. The couple inches left on the blade weren't enough to even think about harming someone, let alone kill them. The crackling in the air told him that Kinos had caught up to him.

"Seems that the tables have turned on you," he said smugly. "Ready to die?" Sonic gripped what was left of his sword tightly, his back still turned to the nanobot. Deep inside of him he could feel his strength welling up, threatening to burst at the seams at any moment. "Nothing to say? After everything we've been through you're just going to stand there and give me the cold shoulder?" Kinos scoffed and still nothing from Sonic. Kinos walked closer, his wrist blade crackling with lightning. Another step forward, another crackle. One after the other Kinos walked towards Sonic until he was only an arm's length away. "Do you have any last words, Sonic?" Still nothing, infuriating Kinos even more. "Fine then. Now it's your turn to stare death in the face." He brought the blade up and swung down.

Sonic could hear the whistling of the blade, the crackle of the lightning as Kinos went for the killing blow. Slowly but surely his arm stopped in the air as a woman wrapped in mist walked up behind him.

"You get it now, don't you?" she asked, holding a wakizashi in her hand. "It's only taken you a year to fully comprehend who, and what, I am."

"I understand that you want to help me," Sonic said, "but you do realize how this ends for me. The way things are going I'm not left with any other options."

"I know. But both this is what Kuroc and I want," she replied. "It's time, Sonic. Show this pathetic half-breed what we can do." Sonic smiled as she handed him the wakizashi, her power combining with his. She was far more powerful than he could have anticipated or even imagined. Thinking that she was now fighting on the same side as him was more than a little reassuring.

Time resumed and Sonic caught Kinos' blade with ease, surprising the nanobot. Without any hesitation Sonic snapped the blade off and buried it in Kinos' chest, throwing him back against the wall.

"What the hell?" Kinos asked, pulling the blade out and reattaching it. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I swear, every time that I get a little ahead-"

"Shut it." Kinos was taken aback. "Stop thinking that just because you got a little stronger that it's going to make a difference. You want to see real power?" As Sonic said this a wave of pressure hit Kinos, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He staggered for a moment under its weight as he desperately tried to figure out this sudden strength. Sonic held up what Kinos had thought was the broken katana. It was now a wakizashi with an aquamarine tsuka and tear-shaped tsuba. More curious was the fact that the sword, and Sonic, were glowing with a light blue light. The pressure increased again and Kinos was almost brought to his knees.

"Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō."

The Freedom Fighters watched as a wave of blue energy ripped through the city, cleaving several buildings in half. They had felt only a ripple of the same pressure that had pinned Kinos in place which had left Knuckles wide-eyed.

"I don't get what you're so worried about," Tails said, scratching his head. "So Sonic has another sword. That seems to be happening to him a lot."

"That is not just 'another sword'," Knuckles said awestruck. "That sword is an impossibility for him. And yet..."

"Umm, Mobius to Knuckles? Hello?" Eric said, snapping his fingers in front of the echidna. "Well, he's not much of a help right now. You know anything about this, Adrian?"

"I'm not even sure what just happened," the elder lynx admitted. "I couldn't hear what Sonic said when he was holding that sword but I've never seen him glow like that. And that attack was something else, much different than his Guardian abilities."

"It's like he's awakened a whole new power," Sally agreed with a nod. "Maybe...maybe he can still win." Eric snapped his fingers in front of Knuckles again to no response and Sally couldn't help but laugh. She could see that Sonic took after his father more than his mother.

"Yeah, he's out cold," Eric commented, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for asking this Sally but after this fight are you even sure you'd want him back?" All the Freedom Fighters turned to stare at him. "Look at the way he's fighting. He's giving it everything he's got. Something tells me that he knows that no matter how this fight ends he's not walking away from it. Just look at his eyes." They turned back to the hologram where Sonic and Kinos were once again evenly matched, trading blows that caused the air to quake violently. They stared at Sonic's eyes, filled with anger, rage and despair. "Now tell me, would you want someone who fights like that back among you like nothing had changed?"

"Animals change, Eric," Dr. Osaka said quietly. "Just look at me. During the Great War I had more blood on my hands than the entire Mobian military combined. The way I saw it I had nothing to come back to, not anymore."

"Dr. Osaka..." Antoine said but the words caught in his throat. He had always wondered how the lynx could fight like he did but he would not have guessed what he had just revealed.

"It's fine, Antoine," Dr. Osaka said with a sad smile. "I have learned to bear the weight of my sins. But Eric is right. That look in Sonic's eyes is something that will never go away. This power of his is just as likely to save him as it is to rip him apart."

"What amazes me is that, with the exception of Adrian and Eric, none of you have looked at the sky," Knuckles interrupted, finally out his daze. "You wondered if Sonic could win, Princess. You're answer is above you." They all looked up and their jaws dropped. The lower clouds had cleared away, revealing a massive storm system rotating at an alarming rate directly over the city. The clouds were formed into concentric circles, spinning in separate directions with lightning flashing at the borders. The storm system was so condensed that it appeared to be night atop the entire city. "That storm is the reason for the heavy blizzards you experienced this past winter. Sonic has been using the Power Rings to generate the necessary energy to form this system."

"But why would Sonic need something like this?" Tails asked.

"For the sole purpose of wiping Robotropolis from the planet." They stared at Knuckles unbelieving. "You don't believe me? Fine. You'll see for yourself before too long."

Back in the city, Sonic and Kinos were still busy attacking and parrying each other, neither of them able to claim the upper-hand. Sonic held Kaiyō Mujō up and swung down, an arc of blue firing out only to slam into one of the other buildings. Likewise, Kinos fired shot after shot at Sonic only for him to either deflect or dodge the attacks. At one point another katana appeared in Sonic's hand in a reverse grip and he attacked with even more ferocity than before.

It was the shape of the sword that baffled Kinos. At first it had been an ordinary wakizashi, then suddenly, with a few words, it was a full-fledged katana. The tsuka and tsuba had remained unchanged but the blade had grown in length. Along the back edge there were three sections missing, exposing the center of the blade but without weakening it as a whole. That was aside from the pressure that Sonic was now exuding. He had barely dodged the initial attack and Sonic kept throwing more like it at him one after the other.

They locked blades, the lightning running through Kinos having no effect on Sonic. "This is ridiculous," Kinos grunted as he pushed against Sonic. "We're at a stalemate here. You're getting weaker already, I can tell. How about you go quietly and I'll let you live?" Sonic didn't say anything but just smirked as he pushed back. "What the hell is funny about that?"

"Not that," Sonic admitted as blue energy wrapped around Kaiyō Mujō. "It's what's behind you is what's so funny." Kinos glanced back to see another Sonic with the same katana and the same energy.

"What the...?" Kinos didn't finish his sentence as the two waves slammed together with him in the middle. He was thrown into a nearby wall, blood oozing from a dozen wounds and aches from a similar number of broken bones. It simply wasn't possible; there couldn't have been two Sonics. Yet they were both now charging him. Kinos spat blood on the ground and parried both of them, nearly thrown into the wall again at their sheer speed. One Sonic he could keep up with but not two. He felt them cut into his body over and over. With a roar of anger he cut one of them only for it to turn into a cloud of mist and wash over him, the water cooling some of his cuts. The other Sonic smiled and clawed downward with his free hand. Each drop of water then cut through Kinos like a hot knife through butter, causing the nanobot to scream in agony. Through all of that pain he barely felt Sonic cut through his torso, the two halves falling next to each other.

"It's over this time, Kinos," Sonic said, panting heavily. "Even if you could somehow heal your wounds you don't have any legs."

"Like I said, fuck off," Kinos spat back angrily. He whipped his arm at Sonic, a blob of nanites flying off and landing on his eyes. Sonic tried to claw them off but they sank into his pores and almost instantly blinded him. A burst of energy from Sylvanix stopped them from doing more damage but he told him that it would take a little while to heal the damage Kinos had down.

"Damn it," Sonic said, vanishing into a whirlwind. Kinos closed his eyes, focusing on the task of reattaching his legs.

Elsewhere, Sonic slumped against a wall as his vision slowly started to come back. He hadn't expected or even known that Kinos could do that but he had to admit that it was brilliant. Between the nanites and the Emerald Kinos would be able to recover fairly quickly.

"You let a little vision problem stop you from killing him? Pathetic," a familiar voice mocked him. Sonic's fur bristled but he was just the being he needed to talk to.

"What Kaiyō Mujō said, is it true? That you wanted to join your powers with mine?" Sonic asked and Kuroc scoffed.

"Only so that I can take your body for myself," the Hollow said. "Your plan is pretty nuts but it has spunk. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous. So yeah, I'm on board with you for now."

"You still have that rematch with Kinos, right?" Sonic asked. "How'd you like to take him on while I get the last of the rings I need to make this thing happen?" Kuroc chuckled.

"I like it," he said. "You make one of those clones and I'll transfer some of myself into it. I don't really like being a distraction but I'm always happy to raise some hell." Sonic felt his pressure disappear and reform next to him in one of the mist clones. He didn't fully understand how to make them but it just felt like instinct. He held Kaiyō Mujō's tsuka tightly. He couldn't help but wonder why it was that everything made sense when you were sure you were about to die. Maybe the universe had a twisted sense of humor, maybe it was just him.

"Let's do this," he said standing, his vision fully restored. Kuroc stood as well; the white stripes across his black fur making him stand out even in the dark. "Just remember to leave a little for me, partner."

"Just don't take your sweet time getting back," Kuroc replied as the mask across the left half of his face finished forming. The Kaiyō Mujō in his hand had the same blade but a blood red tsuka. Sonic disappeared in a torrent of wind, leaving the black hedgehog by himself. "Now Kinos, time for that rematch I promised you."


	24. Rematch

Kinos hopped from building to building following the faint electrical field that Sonic's body gave off. He had never been able to detect it before which meant that it was something that this new power was doing, not that he was complaining. He stopped as he neared the Citadel. There were now two distinct electrical fields and one of them was quickly coming at him. His fur stood on end. Something about this felt all too familiar...

"Over here, dumbass!" Kinos spun around only to feel a blade cut down his right side. By the time the blade left his body it was already healed but the animal holding the sword made his blood run cold.

"You..." Kinos said, taking a step back.

"Aw, did you miss me that much?" Kuroc mocked him. "If it's any consolation I've missed you too, honey. Why don't we pick up where we left off last time?" Red energy formed around his sword and Kuroc swung twice, both waves slamming into Kinos and ripping through the building behind him. "This is just like last time, eh Kinos? Me kicking your ass and nothing you can do about it!"

"Go to hell!" Kinos roared, firing a plasma bolt that Kuroc batted away.

"You never learn do you?" he asked, another katana forming in his free hand. He switched to a reverse grip and charged. Kinos blocked but still felt the blade cut into his side. "Oh this is much better than last time," Kuroc said with sick delight. "Cutting flesh is much more satisfying than cutting through metal. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kinos said pushing him and slashing his chest. Kuroc ignored the spray of blood and came at Kinos like nothing had happened. "Let me ask this: If you're here then where is Sonic?"

"Do you think I actually care where that fool is?" Kuroc replied. "For all I know he ran off to let me finish the fight which is fine in my book."

"So you're just a tool for him to use? Some mindless soldier for him to order around? And you just let him?"

"Really, if you're trying to get under my skin then you'll have to get a little more creative," Kuroc said, narrowing his eyes. "C'mon, show me that you've learned something new." Kinos snarled and fired a plasma blast past Kuroc into one of the towers, causing the base to crumble and the building began to fall towards them.

"How's this for new?" he asked and fired in two other directions, bringing the three buildings falling towards them. He vanished in a flash of light, leaving Kuroc underneath the rapidly approaching walls.

"Really now, is that all?" he said to himself and pointed upwards with two fingers. Red and black energy formed at his fingertips and then shot out, ripping the buildings apart in a storm of fire, concrete and steel.

Kinos stared at the explosion at a loss for words. There was no way that he could've survived the buildings falling, to say nothing of the explosion. He took a step forward, trying to get a better view, when a black hand broke through the roof and grabbed his ankle. It pulled him down and he saw Kuroc without a scratch on him. "But how...?"

"You're even more pathetic than I thought," Kuroc said before planting an uppercut into Kinos' gut, sending him back through the roof and high into the air. Kuroc jumped after him and kicked off the air to position himself behind Kinos. The nanobot's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what was happening. Kuroc charged another red and black sphere and fired it directly into Kinos' gut. The explosion sent Kinos rocketing towards the ground until a familiar blue wave wrapped around him and he felt another searing pain in his back. Another blast of red and black hit him and he was engulfed in a massive explosion. Kuroc landed next to Sonic whose quills were now tipped with white.

"I thought I said to leave some for me," Sonic said with mock disappointment.

"I did," Kuroc replied with a chuckle, "but you never said how much to leave." They stared at Kinos as he slowly pieced himself back together. As he did that Kuroc slowly began to fade away. "Well then, if you're set on finishing this your way I'll watch from the sidelines."

"If I make it out of this somehow I owe you a fight," Sonic said, only to have Kuroc shake his head.

"If you make it out of this, then consider my power yours to use freely," the Hollow said. "After all, you've got more balls than this whole planet put together to even think about a stunt like this. It's the least I can do." Sonic was about to say something heartfelt when the Hollow grabbed his collar. "Just don't turn into a pussy on me, capisce?" Sonic didn't have time to answer as the Hollow faded from view, joining his powers with Sonic once more. He leapt to the ground not far from Kinos just as the nanobot was finishing healing.

"You made a huge mistake not letting that thing finish me," the nanobot growled. "You more than anyone should know that I hate being toyed with."

"This is my fight to finish," Sonic said, sheathing Kaiyō Mujō and reaching into his coat. "I'm not going to let anyone else kill you, got it?" He pulled out four white pulsating rings. "And this time there won't be enough left of you to regenerate."

"What are those?" Sally asked just as Kinos did, causing a small chill to run down her spine. Uncle Chuck stared at the rings, scratching his chin the whole time.

"It can't be," he said after a moment. "If I didn't know better then I'd say that those are White Rings."

"That's not possible," Eric said. "I thought you destroyed that generator."

"I did," his brother replied. "After that little accident I didn't have a choice. Sonic must have found the plans and rebuilt it. But why?"

"Okay, first what are White Rings?" Sally interrupted, her hands in front of her. "Second, why are they dangerous? And finally, would someone like to tell us what just happened?"

"Or you could just shut up and watch," Shadow suggested as he looked around. "That storm the echidna mentioned just stopped moving and that can't be a good thing." Putting her anger aside, Sally watched as even Kinos stared at the sky.

"What are you talking about, 'there won't be enough of me to regenerate'?" he asked. "There's no way, even with four Power Rings, that you can pull something like that off."

"These aren't Power Rings," Sonic explained. "They're each a hundred times more powerful than one of those. With these I'll show you what I'm truly capable of." One-by-one the rings turned to dust leaving a grey cloak of light around Sonic. He closed his eyes, focusing the energy from the rings inward to awaken his dormant powers. With an explosive burst he felt all of his power activate, wind energy fusing with his soul. It was a temporary effect but the sensation took his breath away. When he opened his eyes again they were solid grey, the cornea eventually reforming as a vertical slit with black rings forming his pupil. The sclera eventually reverted to white but by now his entire body was morphing. Plates had formed at his knees and elbows, each one coming to three points. Three more plates formed on his forehead as his fur shifted from blue to grey.

"What...the...hell...?" Kinos said as he stepped back in awe and fear.

"This is the power that resides deep inside me, inside every Guardian," Sonic said. "This is the power that you have forced me to awaken. Prepare to watch your world fall apart around you." Kinos let out a loud snarl and ran towards Sonic only to slam into an invisible wall. He looked around just as his arms were pinned to his side and his body lifted into the air. "You don't seem to understand the situation you're in," Sonic explained. "This is not a fight you can win. There's no point in even thinking about it." He looked skyward, smiling as he stared into the heart of the storm. "It's time."

"Kaze no shujin wa," Sonic chanted as Sylvanix's voice blended with his, their words ringing in the air, "anata no kenkyode shimo be wa, anata no chikara o motomete iru*." The storm rumbled in response and Sonic raised his hands until they were parallel with the ground.

"This fight is over, Kinos," Sonic said, his voice normal. "This is for everything that you, Robotnik and Snively have done to our home. This is for all the years we lost because we had to fight someone else's war! This is for everything and everyone that we've lost! I am going to show you our pain, our suffering, and then I'm going to watch as your body is ripped to shreds!"

* * *

*Lord of the Wind, you humble servant seeks your power.


	25. A Hero's Fall

"If I wasn't seeing it for myself I wouldn't have believed it possible," Knuckles said, staring at the city. Alpha had closed her torso as the image had gone out. "He actually did it; the crazy bastard actually did it."

"Did what?" nearly all of the Freedom Fighters asked simultaneously.

"Sonic...he became a Dragoon, if only for a little while," Knuckles explained. "But that's not possible. No mere Guardian, no matter how strong, could ever match the power of a Dragoon, let alone become one."

"He was using those White Rings," Eric suggested, choosing to ignore part of Knuckles' comment. "With four of them there's no doubt that he could. Hell, he probably could've used one and done it. Besides, isn't this a good thing?"

"Normally it would be something to look into, research even," Knuckles replied. "But not like this. Forcing the transformation will only end in disaster. And that chant isn't comforting either."

"Wait, y'all actually know what sugarhog said?" Bunnie asked. Knuckles, Eric and Dr. Osaka stared at her as if was crazy.

"And you didn't?" Eric asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Basically he was asking the Wind God for his power." It was the others' turn to stare at him. "Okay, so I'm paraphrasing. Sue me. Not like I know what he meant."

"He is preparing to end the world." Eric stared at Knuckles, a 'Come again?' expression on his face. "The technique that Sonic is preparing to use is one that is reserved for the final battle, meant to wipe the face of Mobius clear if need be. But he has managed to condense the technique down to a relatively small area. Simply put, when he is finished Robotropolis will simply be a flat piece of land. No pollution in the soil or the air, it will be as if nothing had ever touched this place." He closed his eyes, familiar energy surrounding him. "And so it begins."

Spheres of wind gathered in Sonic's palms as the Dragoon transformation continued to alter his body. His body was almost identical to Sylvanix's projection only with hedgehog attributes and no wings. He was slowly lifted off the ground, his toes still pointing down, and he locked eyes with Kinos.

"Winds of destruction, heed my call. Gather before the gods and tear apart the heavens. Gather before me and sunder the earth. Tear apart all things living and rip this world to pieces. Unleash the fury of the heavens and feel the heartbeat of the world!" The spheres were now the size of basketballs and the storm was spinning at a dizzying speed. With one last surge of power two large wings spread from Sonic's back. "Mokushiroku no Ibuki*!"

The storm stopped and for a brief moment everything froze. The Freedom Fighters watched as the two spheres that had been forming in Sonic's hands shot into the sky, quickly engulfed by the clouds. Flashes of lightning could be seen and the boom of thunder quickly followed. The clouds contracted and then violently convulsed, slamming against the shield Shadow had shown them. They quickly poured down and engulfed the city, completely obscuring their view. Finally an opening appeared, showing the storm had split into two parts. From there they witnessed as buildings were shredded instantly until they were nothing but dust. Tornadoes of unimaginable size tore across the landscape, smaller ones quickly born from their wake. In the middle of it all floated two figures, one of gray and another of white. Kinos looked around as his city was vaporized in a wind-hell.

"No, this can't be happening!" he roared in rage. "You can't do this to me!"

"That is where you are wrong," Sonic said his eyes returning to normal. "Prepare to join Robotnik in the afterlife, Kinos the Enslaver. Your time here is at an end." Kinos tried to reply but was stopped by a blinding pain in his legs. He looked down and watched as the flesh was ripped from his bones and his bones reduced to dust. Slowly the process worked its way upward, until the former nanobot was nothing more than a memory. A small yellow gem floated in the air for a brief moment before falling into the storm. Sonic looked around at the destruction surrounding him. The city had been destroyed utterly but there was one last thing left for him to do. He raised his hands into the air and the storm began to lift into the heavens. High above Mobius in the emptiness of space an enormous tunnel of air dissipated harmlessly in the vacuum. The tunnel had pulled the dust and smog created by Robotnik's city from the planet and ozone and cast it into the darkness of the void.

Sally watched as the storm reached into the heavens and was gone. It had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and all that was left was...nothing. Where a city of corruption and pollution had stood for over a decade was now an empty plain. Empty save for a single grey figure descending from the sky, its fur quickly turning back to blue.

"HE DID IT!" Sally cheered and the others quickly joined her in celebration. They ran towards Sonic still whooping and hollering. Knuckles stood on the cliff's edge with Shadow and the remaining androids.

"He really did it," Shadow commented with a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned." He looked to Knuckles who was holding the same yellow gem that had fallen into the storm. "If I really have one of those in me you're waiting 'til I croak to get it out."

"Shouldn't you be taking this opportunity to get out of here before they decide to arrest you?" Knuckles asked, his voice tinged with sorrow. Shadow shrugged and disappeared into the forest with Alpha and Beta. Knuckles watched as the Freedom Fighters closed in on Sonic and he sighed. He knew what would happen now and he could not bear to watch. Earthen fingers wrapped around him and he returned to his home on Angel Island.

Sonic stood in the middle of what was once Robotropolis, now more of an empty field than anything else. He was surprised, having expected to go up with the storm. Before he could prepare for them his friends surrounded him, hugging and crying and laughing all at once, unsure of what they should be feeling. Then he felt it...

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Sally asked as she barely stopped Sonic from collapsing on the ground. She put a hand to his forehead and he gently lifted it up, interlocking their fingers and smiling.

"Nothing now, Sal," he said weakly. "It's finally over. We finally won. I just wish I could see it."

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" she asked worried. She gripped his hand tightly as he looked around at everyone gathered by them.

"I should've been a better friend," he continued. "I shouldn't have...shouldn't have put you guys through what I did. I'm so sorry for the things I've done and I wish I could tell you all why."

"Don't talk like that, Sonic," Sally said as tears began to form in her eyes. "You'll pull out of this, just like you do everything else, right?" Sonic shook his head.

"Not this time, Sal," he said. "This time...it's different."

"I don't want you to leave me, though," Sally cried as tears began falling down her cheeks. "I love you, Sonic. More than anything on Mobius. I would give up everything just to be with you."

"I...love you too, Sal," Sonic said his own tears forming. "I'm so sorry, though. I only..." Sonic stopped midsentence as for the first time in over a decade the sun shone over them, casting a column of light over the two of them for a brief moment. "I only wish...I could share in Mobius' new future with you." They came closer until their lips met, sharing in a moment that seemed an eternity. As their lips parted, Sonic's body fell limp in Sally's arms.

"Sonic?" she asked shaking him lightly. "Sonic?!" She shook him harder but there was no response. Bunnie buried her face in Antoine's jacket as Amy held onto Tails, all of them crying. Adrian looked at Sonic and then away, closing his eyes.

"SOOONNNIIIICCC!"

* * *

*Breath of the Apocolypse

* * *

_**Continue to Chapter 1 of 'Sonic & Bleach" - Farewell to Friends, Part I**_


End file.
